The life of a 'superhero'
by doperwtjes
Summary: Being a superhero doesn't always mean you have big powers. You can also be a superhero when you help the people close to you. This is what Uchiha Sasuke found out. But was he on time? SasuNeji HiaNeji Based on Sky High
1. Chapter 1

**The life of a ´superhero´**

**

* * *

**

Being a superhero doesn't always mean you have big powers. You can also be a superhero when you help the people close to you. This is what Uchiha Sasuke found out. But was he on time? SasuNeji HiaNeji Based on Sky High

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This story is based on the movie 'Sky High' we saw together. The story is a little harsh, with lots of violence and some abuse, within Neji's family this time. The rest you have to find out yourselves!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Uchiha Sasuke, a young boy, stepped out of the bus that had just brought him to his new school. But it wasn't just any school. It was a superhero school. In his world, superhero's and villains were an every day thing. His parents both were superhero's and he was supposed to become one as well. His new school, Konoha High, would make him one. Or a sidekick. It all depended on his power. And that was what made Uchiha Sasuke nervous. His power was not as well developed as he had hoped. He now walked with the rest of the freshman to the school. All kind of hero's walked there. People who were really strong, fast and many more powers. They were led into the school now and Sasuke wondered what was gonna happen.  
"Nervous?" A brown haired boy with spikes and red tattoos on his cheeks said to Sasuke, grinning a little.

Sasuke turned to the guy.

"No." He lied. "How about you?" This guy didn't look very strong at all.

"Not really, I don't care where they place me." The boy said, smirking a little. He then held out his hand, as they were instructed to wait for one of the teachers. "I'm Kiba."

Sasuke shook the guy's hand.

"Sasuke. So what 'is' your power then?" He asked the guy, called Kiba.

"Shape-shifting." Kiba said, as he shook Sasuke's hand as well and then pulled his hand back. "What about you?"

"Err.. Fire." Sasuke said. "So shape-shifting huh. Into what?" He quickly asked.

"Fire?" Kiba asked, frowning. "That's amazing. Wait, are you a member of the Uchiha family? I heard they are great fire users. And I can shape myself into everything I want."

"Well that's good. And yes I am." Sasuke said uncomfortable. His family was well known throughout... everywhere. Too bad he was a little less then they were.

"So you can let fire balls fly around the place right?" Kiba asked, as they walked into a big room now. "I wish I had a power like that. It must be really cool."

"..Yeah really cool." 'If I could do that' Sasuke thought to himself. "Are we supposed to wait here?" He asked.

"I guess so." Kiba said, nodding. At that moment, a big muscular man, who had scars all over his head, walked onto the stage that was at the end of the room.

"Attention kids!" He yelled. "We're going to put you into sections now! The sections heroes and side-kicks that is! So make a line!"

Sasuke sighed as he got in line, right behind Kiba. Luckily there were somewhere at the end. He wondered if they had to do this in front of everyone else. That would be the worst.

"Good, you, in the front, get up here!" The man said. "I'm coach Ibiki, and I will decide which section you get in after you showed your powers. If you even have one. No discussion is possible, so don't you even dare to complain about my choice!"

Sasuke saw a young black haired boy get up the stage. He didn't look all to promising in Sasuke's eyes. The boy waited, saying nothing.

"What's your name boy?" Ibiki asked, looking at the boy.

"It's Sai." The boy said, and Ibiki nodded.

"Well, show me your power." He said.

Sai now shrugged and suddenly, he was gone. He then appeared again and Ibiki put up his thumb.

"Hero!" He said, and Sai nodded, leaving the stage. "Next!" Ibiki yelled.

A girl with pink hair now walked up the stage, looking very comfortable.

"Haruno Sakura sir." She said.

"Good, good." Ibiki said, nodding. "So, show me your power."

Sakura looked around and she spotted a huge block. She made her hand into a fist and hit it, making the pieces go all over the place. A few people in front of the stage had to cover their heads so they wouldn't get hit.

Kiba's mouth fell open.

"Whoa." He said, amazed, while Ibiki yelled 'hero!'. Ibiki now mentioned another boy to come forward, with some spiky hair, which looked like a pineapple. He looked quite bored. Kiba stared at the boy. That was like.. exactly his type.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke asked Kiba, frowning. He then looked at the boy on stage, who kept quiet and rolled his eyes.

"This is such a drag." He muttered.

"Just show your power, lazy ass." Ibiki said, as he pulled up his eyebrows.

"I don't think this is necessary." The guy said. "You're only embarrassing the people who become sidekicks."

"They need to be put in the rightful place, SIDEKICK!" Ibiki roared, and a wave of wind flew through the room.

Shikamaru stared at Ibiki and then rolled his eyes.

"How troublesome." He muttered, not bothered at all as he left the stage. Another person was called and this time, it was another girl, with black hair. She looked quite shy.

"Well, show it girl." Ibiki said, and the girl nodded. She then turned around and made some dancing moves, and after some time some glitters and waves of water swirled around her.

"...SIDEKICK!" Ibiki yelled, which lead the girl to jump a little.

"H-hai sir!" She said and quickly left the stage. Another boy now entered the stage, a fierce looking redhead.

"Sabaku no Gaara." The boy said, and just stared at Ibiki.

"Well, show your power, redhead." Ibiki said, as he wrote down Gaara's name.

"I can move blood freely in someone's body." Gaara said. "Want me to show it?"

"..Eh.. hero!" Ibiki said, and Gaara left the stage.

"We'll continue in an hour, you can have your lunch now!" Ibiki said, after some more boys and girls had shown their powers.

Sasuke let out a relieved sigh as the crowd started to leave now. But now he had to be nervous for even longer. This sucked.

"You wanna grab some lunch together?" Sasuke asked Kiba.

"Sure." Kiba said, as he walked out of the room, and Sasuke followed him. They entered the canteen now, where a lot of people were standing in line to get something to eat.

Sasuke and Kiba got in line and Sasuke immediately looked at the guy in front of him. He had long, brown hair and a nice body. And a nice ass as well. He didn't look like a hero at all, so Sasuke figured he could just do whatever he wanted with this guy. So he just slapped the guy on the ass, like he was used to do with guys he found attractive.

Kiba put up an eyebrow and looked at Sasuke amused, as the guy turned around now with narrowed eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, prick?" The boy snapped, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Showing you that you're attractive. Why, did I offend you?" Sasuke asked, putting up a fake pout.

"No, but you can't just touch me like that, being a freshman." The longhaired boy snapped, his white eyes still narrowed. "Where did you get that guts anyway? Been placed in the hero section or something?"

Sasuke looked at the guy.

"Well no." Sasuke said frowning. What was this guy's problem? Another guy now turned around, having bowl cut hair and big round eyes. He looked at Sasuke and then turned to the other guy.

"I think he's the Uchiha, Neji." He said.

The long haired guy, Neji, frowned, looking at his friend and then at Sasuke.

"You are?" He asked.

"I am. Does that matter?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes. Jeez, this again?

"A little perhaps." Neji said, frowning. "Sorry for the snapping." He said and then turned around again, obviously pissed off.

Kiba brought up an eyebrow and then smirked.

"Well that's lucky, he's a bit scared of you." He whispered to Sasuke.

"He shouldn't be." Sasuke muttered. That guy would probably come back to snap at him if Sasuke would be called a sidekick.

"Perhaps." Kiba said, shrugging, as he grabbed a pudding and some sandwiches. "But you could make your move now."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked frowning as he grabbed some food as well.

"Well, he won't snap at you and he'll show respect." Kiba said, snorting. "Doh. Or don't you want to flirt with him?"

"I do, I do. You're right." Sasuke said and smirked. Maybe this whole Uchiha thing would come in handy. Sasuke stood next to the guy, Neji, again. "So how did you get such a nice ass anyway?" He asked smirking.

Neji glared at Sasuke now.

"If you're trying to compliment me you shouldn't do it like this." He said. "You might be an Uchiha, but that doesn't mean you can just say what you want."

"Doesn't it? I'm just telling you you have a nice ass. I'm sure you worked it lots of time to your advantage, so I can say it's a nice ass." Sasuke said smirking.

"Leave him alone." A girl with two buns in her brown hair snapped, not amused that Sasuke was bothering her friend.

"Tenten, I can save myself." Neji calmly said, looking at the girl called Tenten, and then glared at Sasuke again. "Thanks for the 'compliment', but I warn you, next time you touch it you can expect a hit in your face."

"Oh I'm so scared." Sasuke said, making his voice sound higher. "We'll just see about that." He said and smirked at Neji.

Neji narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and then walked out of the line, when he had paid for his lunch.

Kiba snorted.

"You're 'so' good at flirting." He said, obviously being sarcastic.

"Oh shut up." Sasuke said and grinned at Kiba while he paid for his food as well. "Why don't you show me how it's done huh."

"How what's done?" Kiba asked, paying for his lunch as well. "Flirting?"

"Yes. I take it you were being sarcastic when you said I was good at flirting. How about you flirt with that guy you were eyeing?" Sasuke said as he walked to a table.

"Ah, he doesn't look like he's interested you know." Kiba said. "Perhaps I'll get to know him first. But he's damn hot."

"He is not. You're weird. He looks like a lazy pineapple." Sasuke said and laughed a little as he sat down.

"Oh shut up, yours looks like a girl." Kiba said, grinning, as he put his lunch on the table and sat down too, leaning back.

"He does not." Sasuke said grinning as well. "And besides, I'd rather do a girl then a pineapple."

Kiba snorted.

"I wouldn't." He said. "Are you bi?"

"Yes, but even if I wasn't, I'd still rather do a girl then a pineapple." Sasuke said laughing.

"I'd rather do a hot boy with a pineapple haircut then a girlie looking boy with freaky white eyes." Kiba said. "Hell, he even had pink lips." At that moment, the pink haired girl came walking up to Sasuke, and sat down next to him.

"Hey there cutie." She said, smiling sweetly at him. "What's your name?"

"I'm not interested." Sasuke immediately said. He might be bi, but he mostly hated girls. "And mister pineapple is not hot."

The girl, Sakura, frowned.

"What are you saying?" She asked, offended.

"He is." Kiba said, ignoring the girl.

"Whatever. And I said I'm not interested. You can sit here, I'm just telling you forehand what I think." Sasuke told the girl.

"Jeez, you're an ass." Sakura snapped and then walked away again. Kiba snorted, as soon as she was gone.

"My, you just told me you were bi." Kiba said.

"I know, maybe I was a little harsh." Sasuke said and shrugged. "I'm just not interested in her."

"You're interested in mister girlie?" Kiba asked, smirking.

Sasuke laughed.

"I think we'll get along Kiba. And I at least think mister 'girlie' is hot." He said.

"I think mister pineapple is hot, and mister girlie isn't." Kiba said, laughing as well. "And I don't think we'll get along, I know we will."

"Well good, we won't fight over guys then." Sasuke said and grinned at Kiba. At least he had made a friend on his first day.

"Good." Kiba said and started eating. "So.. did you ever got a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"I once had a girlfriend and I once had a boyfriend." Sasuke said. "But just one of each, I'm pretty picky. How about you?"

"I never had one, but more then enough one night stands." Kiba said, shrugging. "I don't like relationships."

"Because? You're a sex addict or something?" Sasuke asked grinning.

"Kinda." Kiba said, smirking, as he ate some more of his lunch. "No not kind of, I am. Got plenty of porn at home for if I can't get any in the evening." He laughed now.

"Nice life. I hope for you mister pineapple likes a good fuck." Sasuke said grinning. "Maybe you should try a relationship, it's nice."

"I'm sure mister pine apple likes a good fuck, which I am." Kiba said. "And nah, I like variation."

"Still, you should try it." Sasuke said.

At that moment, the bell rang, and everyone got up, to their classes.

"Well, I fear that we have to go back." Kiba said, stretching. "Time to show your awesome fire powers."

"Yeah.." Sasuke said and got up as well. Oh crap. Now he had to humiliate himself in front of the entire freshman year.

Kiba got up too and put his hands into his pockets, walking back to the room with the stage. He seemed to not be scared at all.

Sasuke looked at Kiba and sighed. If only he had something to be that confident about. As they reached the hall again, all new students made a line once again and Ibiki got on the stage. Sasuke swallowed. They were a whole lot more to the front now.

"Welcome back again, we'll continue with what we were doing before now!" Ibiki yelled. "You there, boy with the tattoos, you start!" Kiba nodded now, as he walked up the stage.

"What's your name?" Ibiki asked.

"Inuzuki Kiba." Kiba said, and Ibiki wrote down the name.

"Good. Show me your power." Kiba nodded and then suddenly his limbs and arms started changing, the rest of his body followed and then his head did as well. After a few seconds, he had changed into a tiger and growled to the crowd.

"..Hero!" Ibiki said and Kiba then changed back into himself, smirking.

"Thank you." He said as he went off the stage.

Sasuke looked at Kiba amazed but then groaned. Great, even Kiba had a nice power. If only he had stayed home.

A few other kids had to show their powers, and then it was Sasuke's turn.

"You, black haired guy, come up!" Ibiki then snapped at him.

Sasuke groaned once again and then got on the stage.

"Can you just put me in the sidekick class?" He asked. He was so not gonna embarrass himself in front of.. everybody.

"What was your name again kid?" Ibiki said, as he grabbed his notebook. Kiba meanwhile frowned. What was up?

"Sasuke." Sasuke said, trying to avoid his last name. Once they heard that, he was sure it was over.

"Last name?" Ibiki asked as he wrote Sasuke's name down.

"..Well.." Sasuke said and then whispered his last name into Ibiki's ear. He prayed to God he was gonna be spared the humiliation.

"And you can't say you're an Uchiha because?" Ibiki said, pulling up an eyebrow, while shocked gasps were being heard.

"Because.. I'm not exactly what you 'expect' of an Uchiha.." Sasuke said, glaring at the crowd.

"Show your powers, now." Ibiki snapped. "Quit it with the nagging."

Sasuke sighed and then formed a small flame on the top of his finger. It faded after around ten seconds.

"..That was your power?" Ibiki asked, putting up one eyebrow. "That's the fire of your family?"

"That's more like the power of.. me.." Sasuke said, embarrassed to no end. Dammit.

"ITACHI!" Ibiki now yelled, and everyone looked at the coach startled. It didn't take long, before the door of the room opened and an older looking version of Sasuke walked in, with long black hair in a ponytail, dressed in a suit and he had a loose tie around his neck.

"What is it sir?" He asked, and then frowned as he saw Sasuke standing there.

Sasuke put his head in one of his hands. Oh great. Even more humiliation. Now his older brother had to see how bad he was at this. Nice. Really nice.

"Itachi." Ibiki said. "You once told me how proud you were to have this guy as your brother. But he can barely lit a candle with this fire of him. I want you to train your brother, so he can live up his family name like he should. Because the fire he makes now, is nothing. Show him your powers Itachi!"

"Sir, I don't really think that is-" Itachi started, but got interrupted by Ibiki.

"SHOW YOUR POWERS!"

Itachi looked at Ibiki and then sighed, mouthing an 'I'm sorry' to Sasuke, and then suddenly, a huge fireball appeared into his hand.

"See, that's what you have to learn, Uchiha Sasuke!" Ibiki yelled. "As for now.. SIDEKICK!"

Itachi put away the fireball again and looked at Sasuke, silently. It was obvious that he didn't knew this about Sasuke's powers either.

Sasuke looked to the floor and then frowned and got off the stage. He walked past Kiba and past Itachi, out of the room. Great, the start of his first year was horrible. He might as well quit now.

* * *

That evening, Sasuke was sitting in his room. His mother had called for dinner just a few seconds ago and Sasuke got up from his bed. He wasn't all too happy about facing his parents. They hadn't heard the news yet and since he hadn't been allowed to use his powers, no one knew he barely had any. He now walked downstairs and sat down at the dinner table.

His father, Uchiha Fugaku, was already sitting at the table and now his brother came walking in, sitting down as well.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi's mother, now put the stew on the table.

"That's OK dear. You're on time for dinner." She said and smiled at Itachi.

"So Sasuke, how was your day at school?" Fugaku asked, as Mikoto gave them all some food on their plates.

"Err.. OK.." Sasuke said as he looked at his plate. He really did not want to discuss things now.

"Do you have nice classmates in the hero class?" Fugaku asked, which lead Itachi to look at Sasuke.

"...I wouldn't know." Sasuke softly said. Mikoto looked at Sasuke as she sat down.

"Didn't you pay attention?" Fugaku asked as he started eating.

"..I paid attention.. Just.. not to the hero's.." Sasuke said.

"So you paid attention to the teachers?" Fugaku asked. "That's good, I'm proud of you."

Itachi continued eating but looked at Sasuke once in a while. What was Sasuke doing?

Sasuke kept silent now as he poked his food. Should he tell his parents he was in sidekick class? His father would get angry for sure. Sasuke bit his lip.

"Is something wrong honey?" Mikoto asked and Sasuke shook his head. Mikoto looked at her husband worried.

"Sasuke, you're not keeping something a secret, are you?" Fugaku asked.

"..How bad would it be if I was in sidekick class?" Sasuke asked softly as he pushed his plate away. He couldn't eat anymore, he was too nervous.

Fugaku now stopped eating as he looked at Sasuke. It fell deadly silent at the table now.

Sasuke looked at the table now and then sighed.

"..I'm sorry." He softly said. He knew his parents understood that he was in sidekick class.

"That man is sick." Fugaku then spat as he stood and almost pushed over the table, but Itachi quickly grabbed it and stopped it from falling down, while his father stormed towards the phone, to call school.

Sasuke quickly got up and followed his father.

"Don't call the school." He said desperate. If his father heard about his lousy powers, then he was screwed.

"How dare he put you in the side-kick class, you're an Uchiha!" Fugaku snapped.

"He had a reason." Sasuke said and swallowed. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"Him being a jerk?" Fugaku snapped, as he started putting the number into the phone.

"No, me not being able to do more then a lousy flame I can barely lid a candle with." Sasuke now snapped as he broke the connection from the phone.

"WHAT?!" Fugaku roared now.

Sasuke looked at his father startled and quickly walked back to the diningroom, sitting down. He was sure his father would start yelling at him now.

"Calm down Fugaku." Mikoto said.

"How can I calm down if our son just lies to us like that?!" Fugaku roared.

"I didn't lie.." Sasuke said, annoyed his father was so angry.

"You lied about yourself being in the hero's class." Fugaku snapped. "That's a week house arrest for you, you insolent child. And no food tonight. To your room!"

"But I never said I was in the hero's class!" Sasuke said offended.

"Fugaku." Mikoto said stern.

"Shut up Mikoto!" Fugaku roared. He then looked at Sasuke, furious. "Go to your room! You tried to not let me know that you're in the side kick class!"

"This was exactly why I didn't want you to know!" Sasuke yelled and then got up and stormed to his room. Screw this, he would not go back to school ever again. He was an outcast of his family anyway.

Mikoto glared at her husband and then ran upstairs, after Sasuke. When she got to his room, she knocked.

"Go away." Sasuke's voice came. He was laying on his bed, his face buried in his pillow. This was so stupid.

"It's me dear." Mikoto said from the other side of the door. "Are you sure I can't come in?"

"...Fine." Sasuke said. His mother at least would be nice to him now.

Mikoto now entered the room and walked to Sasuke, smiling.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't listen too much to your father." She said.

"That's easy for you to say." Sasuke said, burying his head into the pillow even more.

"I'm married to him." Mikoto said, as she stroke through Sasuke's hair.

"And you have powers." Sasuke said. "..I suck."

"Sasuke.. it's really not about your powers." Mikoto said. "It's about who you are. You're a great person, the powers aren't important. For your father perhaps, but for most people, it's not. The people who think it does, are just.. mean. You shouldn't be nice to them. With your father it's different of course, because he's your father.. he lives up to his family name a lot. But I don't."

"..I'm supposed to be good at this.. I was completely humiliated mom.." Sasuke mumbled.

"I know, Ibiki is a jerk." Mikoto said. "He was already teaching there when I went to college. So he's all old fashioned, lives up to family names, that kind of stuff. While being a side-kick is an honour as well. Without side-kicks, the heroes wouldn't be anywhere."

"..I'd rather be a hero." Sasuke said and sat up now, looking at his mother. "Why don't you like Ibiki?" He asked.

"He always flirted with me and tried to look under my skirt." Mikoto said, laughing a little. "Yeah, he was a dirty man. But he did so with the other girls. I refused to go out with him some day. And you look a lot like me, perhaps that's why he embarrassed you like that."

"..Maybe. I don't know. I really do suck at this." Sasuke said but smiled a little. "I think dad's better then Ibiki."

"I think so too." Mikoto said, smiling back, and then ruffled Sasuke's hair a little. "And I don't think you suck. I love you, and I haven't even seen your powers."

"They're like a match." Sasuke said but smiled anyway. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome honey." Mikoto said, smiling as she removed her hand out of Sasuke's hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "There. Now cheer up OK?"

"I will mom." Sasuke said and gave his mother a hug. He was glad at least his mother was there to stand by him.

Mikoto hugged back, smiling at her son.

"I love you dear." She said. "Now don't be so insecure alright? You shouldn't be wanting to be so hot tempered like your father and brother. With some luck you even get my power, being extremely friendly." She laughed a little. "Just kidding."

Sasuke laughed a little as well.

"Itachi is friendly. Just a little hot tempered." Sasuke said. "I have two examples though of what I don't wanna be. I just want the same kind of power."

"I understand." Mikoto said. "But you know, you're still so young. With most people, powers come up around the age of Itachi. Perhaps if you wait, your powers will come in some years. You never know."

"I know. But so many already have them now." Sasuke said shrugging. "And dad and Itachi had them when they were twelve or something."

"Yeah but like I said, dad and Itachi are hot tempered." Mikoto said. "You're right about Itachi being sweet, but he can explode once he's angry. You can be angry and hot tempered too, but not like them. You don't explode. You're more like me. It doesn't come all of a sudden, you slowly become angry. That's probably why you can't call up so much fire. I think that may you try to hold it a little longer, like you're building up your anger, you can actually make it bigger. You can try it."

Sasuke smiled at his mother. At least it made sense.

"Maybe. That would be nice. Now stop cheering me up and go downstairs. You weren't finished with your dinner." Sasuke said.

"Alright dear." Mikoto said, as she gave Sasuke another kiss on the head. "I'll talk to your father." She then stood.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and smiled at his mother. Once she was gone he laid down on his bed again. He shouldn't stress so much about his powers. Sidekick was good enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke went downstairs. His mother had cheered him up a lot and his father was already gone to work. He walked to the diningroom again, where Itachi was reading a newspaper and sipping some coffee and his mother was making breakfast. Sasuke sat down and looked at Itachi. He hesitated but then spoke.

"Do you know a guy called Neji?" He asked.

Itachi looked up and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, he's in the hero's class, second year." He then said. "Why?"

Sasuke frowned.

"..Oh.. so you do know him.. Well I was just wondering I guess.. Is he nice?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really, he knows he's handsome and such." Itachi said, shrugging. "But I'm sure he can be nice, if you are his lover. I heard that a lot of people tried to get him into their beds but they never succeeded. Sorry about that story, but everything I hear about him is sex related." He took a sip of his coffee now.

Sasuke snorted.

"Nice to know." He said. "What have you heard about him then? Other then that he doesn't want to.. you know." Sasuke said, talking softer because his mother was around.

"Like I said, sex related." Itachi said, shrugging. "That he's very strong and rough, so they wonder how he might be in bed, how glad they want him in his bed, that kind of things."

"Oh.. Well I don't blame them." Sasuke said and then quickly covered his mouth. He hadn't exactly told his family he liked boys as well.

Mikoto now turned around and got a big smirk on her face.

"My, what do I hear now?" She asked, as she walked to Sasuke. "Do you like boys?"

Sasuke turned red now.

"..Err.. well.." Sasuke stuttered. "I err.. maybe?"

"How nice!" Mikoto cheered. "I always wanted to have a boy who liked boys! I'm so proud!" She hugged him now, while Itachi frowned. Their mom really was insane.

Sasuke frowned.

"..Why? I won't have any kids if I end up with a boy you know.." Sasuke said.

"Whatever, Itachi'll take care of that, or something." Mikoto said. "And we have a big family, so even if Itachi turns out to be A-sexual or gay, it will be fine as well!" She hugged Sasuke now.

Sasuke laughed now.

"You're weird mom." Sasuke said. "So Itachi, what are you anyway?" He asked, grinning.

"No idea." Itachi said, as he just continued reading the newspaper.

"..Ooh he's so serious." Mikoto said, grinning, as she looked at Sasuke with a smirk. Itachi brought up an eyebrow now.

"He's gay I think." Sasuke said, smirking as well. "Is breakfast ready mom?"

"It is." Mikoto said as she stood again, and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed three plates and put them on the table. "And no protesting Itachi, you're far too skinny. Just eat your breakfast." While Itachi started eating, grumbling a little, Mikoto poured herself and Sasuke some tea.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and then started eating as well. "I think Itachi wants to look good for his lovers."

"Oh that would be the answer to his eating problem yes." Mikoto said, looking shocked. "You're a genius Sasuke!"

"Mom, please." Itachi said, rolling his eyes, while he heated his coffee a little more, using his fire powers.

Sasuke laughed now.

"You're not supposed to use your powers outside of class you know." Sasuke said. "And yes mom, I know."

"Oh come on, for something little like this." Itachi said, rolling his eyes again, and then rubbed them a little.

"Sorry honey, we were just joking around." Mikoto said, as she ruffled Itachi's hair, which lead him to grunt. Mikoto smiled and started to eat now.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Sasuke asked grinning as he ate his food. At least one of them had a healthy appetite.

"I'm not a morning person." Itachi said.

"I can tell. So about Neji." Sasuke said. "Do you know 'anything' else about him?"

"He's one year older then you and he seems to be able to transport everything he wants." Itachi said. "So that includes transporting himself to somewhere, that kind of stuff. I guess that was about what I know."

"Do you like him?" Mikoto asked, looking at Sasuke interested.

"Well I've only just met him yesterday." Sasuke said shrugging. "But I'm not gonna deny he's pretty. And don't tell dad."

"I won't." Mikoto said. "How pretty is he?"

"Really pretty. My new friend thinks he looks like a girl. But then again, he has the hots for a pineapple." Sasuke said and started laughing when he saw his mother's and brother's faces.

"What?" Itachi, who had choked into his coffee, asked.

"Nothing. There's this guy who has a ponytail that looks like a pineapple." Sasuke said. "And Kiba likes him. Whatever."

"Kiba is your new friend?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes. He's a shape-shifter. And a hero." Sasuke said.

"Oh, that's nice." Mikoto said, smiling.

"It is. He's really nice. Itachi we have to go." Sasuke said, looking at his watch.

"My bus is fifteen minutes later then yours." Itachi said, yawning.

"Oh.. damn." Sasuke said and then got up. "I gotta run." He walked to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye!" He said, grabbed his bag and his coat and ran out the door. Time for his first real day at school.

* * *

Later day, during lunch, Sasuke had had some classes. He found all of them boring. It was only about handing heroes their stuff. Useless if you asked Sasuke. He had not yet found Kiba so Sasuke decided to sit at another table. He spotted Neji and smirked. Sasuke walked to the table, sat down next to Neji and put an arm around him.

"Hey babe." He said, smirking.

Neji immediately looked at him with narrowed eyes, as he shook Sasuke's arm off of him.

"Get the hell away from me, 'sidekick'." He snapped. His friends glared at Sasuke as well.

"Why? Don't you like me?" Sasuke asked. "I thought you liked me complimenting you on your body." He smirked at Neji.

Neji stood now and before Sasuke could even notice Neji was planning something, Neji grabbed Sasuke by the collar and send him flying through the room. Once Sasuke hit a wall, Neji was there as well and pushed Sasuke against the wall.

"You really need to learn your place, idiot." Neji snapped. "How dare you even try to think I like you?"

Sasuke groaned and grabbed to his head and Neji's hand to keep himself up. Damn... that hurt. Neji was a lot stronger then he had thought.

"..Was that necessary?" He asked, shocked something had happened. The entire school was now looking at them.

"Apparently, it was." Neji snapped. "So this is the last time I ask you 'friendly' to leave me alone. Go flirt with some side kicks." He then suddenly, to everyone's surprise, grabbed Sasuke's head and kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue into the back of Sasuke's throat. After he had kissed Sasuke, not more then ten seconds, he broke the kiss and pushed Sasuke, so he fell down onto the floor with a smack.

"You're far too weak for me anyway." He said and then smirked, walking back to his group, that was laughing now.

Sasuke looked at Neji shocked and then got up, stormed after Neji and before he could turn around, he hit Neji in the back of his head. Hard. He didn't need powers to have some strenght in his body.

Neji stumbled and then turned around, with a furious look on his face. He then pushed his arm forwards and before anyone could react, Sasuke was send flying through the room again, this time further away, and he hit the wall hard. Neji wanted to move again, but then Itachi suddenly got up and grabbed Neji from behind, pushing him head first onto one of the tables, pushing his arms behind his back.

"Leave my brother alone." He snapped, furious. He didn't show it though.

Meanwhile Kiba quickly changed into a wolf and ran up to Sasuke, who was falling, and caught him just in time.

Sasuke groaned again and got off Kiba's back, sitting down on the floor and grabbed to his head again. Dammit.

"..Thanks.." Sasuke told Kiba.

At the same moment, the guy that had been with Neji the other day, was standing next to Itachi and tapped on his shoulder.

"I don't think there's need to be that rough." He said.

"There is." Itachi snapped, as Neji struggled to get loose. Itachi grabbed Neji's hair and pushed him up a little.

"Calm down you fucktard." Itachi snapped to Neji, and yanked his head back.

"Let go of me you jerk!" Neji snapped. Kiba meanwhile changed back into a human.

"Are you OK?" He asked Sasuke.

"I'm fine now." Sasuke said and glared at Neji, who was lots of tables away from him.

"Let him go." Lee then said to Itachi.

"Fine." Itachi snapped and then pushed Neji into the arms of his friends. He then walked over to Sasuke.

"Are you OK?" He asked Sasuke.

"I'm fine, thanks." Sasuke said. "I could've saved myself you know." He got up now, still holding his head. He was gonna have a major headache.

"Sure, that's why you went flying through the room." Kiba said.

"Nice boy hm." Itachi said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said. "I could've handled it next time."

"So you still think he's hot?" Kiba asked, smirking.

"Well if you need my help, call me." Itachi said, sighing, and then walked back to his group of friends.

Sasuke sat down at a table now, annoyed his food was gone as well.

"I still think he's hot. But he's an asshole as well." Sasuke said.

Kiba snorted.

"So you're giving up?" He asked, sitting down as well.

"No. Hell no. He frigging kissed me, that bastard. He's got it coming now." Sasuke said.

"So the kiss wasn't nice?" Kiba asked, laughing a little. "And what did you want to do, yell at him?"

"I'll think of something." Sasuke said. "And the kiss was stupid. Fucking asshole. I wish I had powers right now so I could turn him into a frigging steak."

Kiba snorted.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Sasuke said and grinned, punching Kiba in the arm. "Why don't you just focus on pineapple head?"

"Your life is much more interesting." Kiba said, grinning back.

"Is it now?" Sasuke asked. "Then start making your own life interesting."

"Hey don't go bitching now, tsk." Kiba said, rolling his eyes. He then smirked again.

"I'm not idiot." Sasuke said, smirking as well. "So how was hero class?"

"Yeah it was nice." Kiba said. "Only, that Gaara kid was freaky."

"The one who said he could control blood?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, that one." Kiba said, nodding.

"He was creepy." Sasuke said. "Did you make any other friends in there?"

"Not yet no." Kiba said. "But I can get along with most of them."

"That's good. I can't with the people in my class. Although pineapple seems nice. In a weird sort of 'he leaves me alone' kind of way." Sasuke said.

Kiba snorted.

"I believe his name is Shikamaru." He said.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"I heard." Kiba said, shrugging.

"Oh. I like pineapple head better." Sasuke said smirking. At that moment, said person, suddenly sat down at their table, across from Kiba and ate his lunch, not saying anything.

Kiba looked up, and stared at the boy.

"Hey." He then said, before he could stop himself.

The guy looked up and stared at Kiba lazily.

"Hi." He said and then continued eating.

"Wow.. from now on I'll call him mister nice guy." Sasuke whispered to Kiba.

"Shut up." Kiba whispered back. He then looked at the boy again. "What's your name? You're in Sasuke's class, right?"

"Yes, and I'm Shikamaru." The guy said. "Have I mentioned I have good ears." He looked at Sasuke now who laughed a little.

"Nope, but good to know." He said.

"Oh alright." Kiba said, as he got a little blush on his face.

"You want a date don't you?" Shikamaru said and looked at Kiba lazily. Sasuke found it so odd that the guy had like, zero emotion on his face. Maybe even less then Itachi on a regular day.

"I wouldn't say no to that." Kiba said, wriggling his eyebrows, as he worked his blush away.

"Fine. Today, after school." Shikamaru said and looked at his food again. Sasuke frowned. The guy didn't really seem interested in Kiba.

"Do you even want to date me?" Kiba asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Sure." Shikamaru said, not looking up. "Would I ask you if I didn't?"

"Well you don't seem really interested." Kiba said, shrugging.

"Just because I don't jump around excited doesn't mean I'm not interested in you." Shikamaru said and looked up, looking at Kiba, still with lazy eyes.

"Oh, alright." Kiba said, as he put up a stupid grin on his face.

The bell then rang and everybody got up. Sasuke got up as well.

"Well, see you tomorrow then I guess." Sasuke said to Kiba.

"Alright, see you!" Kiba said as he stood and waved at Sasuke, before walking off.

At that moment, someone bumped into Sasuke's shoulder, and when Sasuke turned around to see who it was, he saw Neji walking past with his friends.

Sasuke glared at Neji and pushed him, since he knew Neji bumped into him on purpose. He then continued walking, grumbling to himself.

Neji glared back at Sasuke and then moved his hand, which lead Sasuke to bump into the nearest wall.

"Asshole!" Sasuke yelled at Neji as he pushed himself off the wall. He then threw a cheesecake someone had left on a table against Neji's head. Screw the fact that Neji was stronger. Sasuke was not gonna back down.

Neji narrowed his eyes and then let every part of the cheesecake that was on his head now fly back to Sasuke, into the middle of his face. His group of friends started laughing now.

Sasuke let out a frustrated groan as he wiped his face. Now what was he supposed to do?

"Neji." Sasuke heard the guy with the bowl cut hiss to Neji.

Neji turned around to his friend now.

"What?" He asked.

"Stop this nonsense." The guy said. Sasuke now saw his chance and threw an entire bowl of chilli that was on the counter right against Neji's chest. He then turned around and walked away.

Neji scowled at Sasuke now.

"He was the one who started throwing food at me." He snapped to his friend, and then send the bowl flying through the hall, together with what was in it, and let it fall against Sasuke's back. He then moved his arm another time, closing the door, so Sasuke had to walk on.

"Yeah, well you're the one who's gonna get in trouble." His friend said. "You shouldn't use your powers so recklessly."

"I was only having a food fight with him." Neji said, rolling his eyes. "I mean come on Lee, he's been placed in the side-kick class. How can I possibly get into trouble because of him?"

"Because this is still a school Neji and you could've been caught." The guy, Lee, said.

"Whatever, like they would go in against me." Neji said, shrugging.

"Yes they would." Lee said stern and then sighed. Reasoning with Neji was impossible. "Let's just go to class."

"Indeed." Tenten, the girl that was with them, said. Neji huffed but then walked with his friends, to go to college. But he made a promise to himself. He'd never give in to that so called Uchiha.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, you could fill in how it goes in this little world.. Neji is kind of the popular bitch (it would be even more complete if he was cheerleading) and Sasuke is the loser for now who has been placed in the lowest section of the school. It's damn frustrating that you can see Romeo and Juliette so often in all those stories. Sigh. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

At the end of the week, Sasuke was walking through the school. He had gotten a letter that he would be paired up with a hero of the second grade. He had to go to a classroom and he would meet his hero there. They had to spend time together to get to know each other. Sasuke felt lucky that this was only for practice. His real hero would just pick him some day. Sasuke now opened the door to his classroom and then blinked. What the hell.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." A low male voice said, which came from Neji, who was sitting on the couch that was in the room. He glared at Sasuke now.

Sasuke was silent as he kept checking his roomnumber with the one he was now standing in. Dammit, who thought of this combination?

"Shit, goddamit, fuck." Sasuke snapped and mumbled some more foul words.

"Was that necessary?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"Yes it is." Sasuke snapped. "What kind of son of a bitch paired us up together?"

"The teachers, obviously." Neji said, as he stroke his hair out of his face. "But we can't change that anymore, sadly enough."

"I'm not gonna be your frigging sidekick." Sasuke snapped, still standing in the door way.

"I fear that you have no choice." Neji said, with an arrogant look on his face. "You can stand there, huffing and being angry like a child, but you just have to accept it now. I don't like it either, but we have to work with each other and that's it. End of discussion. We sadly enough have to get to know each other now."

"Oh I already know you. You're a stupid, arrogant bitch that thinks he can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants it." Sasuke snapped. "I can't see you being a hero either."

"Says the guy who goes around slapping people on the ass and expecting them to like it." Neji sarcastically said. "If you hadn't touched me, I wouldn't have such a disliking towards you now."

"If you hadn't thrown me to the other side of the canteen, 'I' wouldn't have such a disliking towards 'you'." Sasuke snapped. "It's just a slap you know."

"You touched me, even after I told you not to." Neji snapped. "And I already warned you I'd become angry, but you just had to walk up to me again and flirt with me, or whatever you were doing. You need to listen and learn your place. You're under me here."

"Oh yeah sure. I don't think I have a place 'under' you. Just because I'm a sidekick, doesn't mean you're better then me." Sasuke snapped.

"If you are so great, why are you in a side kick class then?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying I'm great, I'm saying that you being in the hero class doesn't make you better or anything. It just means you have a strong power." Sasuke snapped.

"That means better in this school." Neji said. "Which means, you're under me."

"Well you might think you're better, but I don't." Sasuke snapped. "You can forget about me doing what you want. If you really were my hero, then you would have to do everything without me."

"So with other words, you refuse to work with me?" Neji asked.

"With other words, if you think you are so great, then you don't need my help." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Did you ever hear me say that I think I'm great?" Neji asked, mocking Sasuke. "I said I'm higher in position then you. I said nothing about that I think I'm great or strong. You really must be a lousy sidekick, you don't even listen to the one you need to support."

"Pfft whatever." Sasuke said and sat down frustrated. He would just be an annoying child now and ignore Neji. He could do his assignments on his own.

"So what are you going to do, work with me or acting like a toddler?" Neji asked.

"Acting like a toddler sounds fine." Sasuke said.

"Alright, then I'll leave and report this." Neji said, shrugging, as he stood and then walked out of the room, pushing Sasuke aside.

"You know, you're a lousy hero as well that you can't even motivate your sidekick to work with you." Sasuke said.

"That's not my job." Neji said. "It's the sidekick who has to support the hero, not the other way around." He then left the room, walking to the hall.

Sasuke now got up and followed Neji. He then suddenly grabbed Neji by the hair and pushed him down on the floor, holding his arms tightly.

"You're annoying me." He snapped. "What's your frigging problem with sidekicks?"

"I don't have a problem with sidekicks, idiot." Neji snapped, as he turned his head around and glared at Sasuke.

"Well then why are you being such a prick about it? You said you were better, so what's your frigging deal?" Sasuke snapped.

"I'm trying to get you to notice that you're acting out of your place." Neji snapped back. "You have to realise your position. And get off of me, else I'll throw you through the room again."

"Well my place is not under you." Sasuke snapped. "And go ahead. You can throw me through the room as many times as you want, see if I care."

Neji let out a grunt as he tried to get Sasuke off of him another time, and then he sent Sasuke flying through the room once again.

"You really don't understand a thing of this school, do you?" He snapped. "You're ignorant and childish. Seriously, what are you even doing here?"

Sasuke fell down onto the floor but quickly got up.

"I'm only here because my parents thought I could be a hero." Sasuke snapped. "You're frustrating me!"

"Then go to your parents and tell them you can't go to this school, since you can't accept that the sidekick is under the hero, he is and he'll always be!" Neji snapped at Sasuke. "And if I'm frustrating you, you know damn well that I'm right but just can't accept it!"

"Oh shut up! A sidekick is just as good as a frigging hero!" Sasuke yelled. "You're frustrating me because you think you're better then me! You're not! Ok!? You're not better then anyone! The only thing you have going for yourself is that you've got a nice power and I don't! Other then that, you're just a frigging asshole!"

"And the fact that I have a power makes me stand above you, idiot!" Neji snapped. "And I might be an asshole, but I at least know my position in this school and later in the world, but you can only sulk and act like a child! You're not coming somewhere with that kind of attitude!"

"I'm not! Sjees! Is it so hard for your tiny little brains to understand that 'maybe' heroes aren't always as great as they seem to be!" Sasuke yelled. "The fact you can save the world with your stupid power, doesn't make you a hero!"

"And is it so hard for 'your' tiny little brains to understand that the stronger ones are supposed to be the heroes and the weak ones, like you, the sidekicks, who are the 'helpers' of the heroes?" Neji snapped.

"We're not weak, we just weren't exactly blessed with awesome powers! You don't tell a fireman that he's not a hero when he saved a child or something or do you!?" Sasuke snapped.

"You don't get it at all, do you?" Neji said. "I wouldn't call that person a hero no, because on this school, we'd call him a brave man. The term 'hero' in here goes about the stronger ones, the ones who have more then enough power to save an entire village. But in your language it probably means superhero. With super powers. Shortly said here, heroes. Do you get it now?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm not stupid, I know that. But you obviously still think that heroes are better. They're still not." Sasuke said. "Now let's just go to dinner and get this over with."

"I never said heroes are better, I only said they are stronger." Neji said. "And higher in position. You keep saying that I'd think heroes are much better then everyone else, but I never said that. I think you're a little frustrated and perhaps even jealous that I, being an asshole, is in the hero class and you're not, being a member of the great Uchiha family."

"Oh please! You have no idea how my family is anyway! Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be to be a frigging sidekick in my family!? Hell, my father won't even talk to me!" Sasuke yelled. "So you'd better shut up and let me think that being a sidekick is just as good!"

"I do have an idea about it, since I'm a member of the Hyuuga family." Neji snapped. "And my cousin is in your class, in the sidekick class. But I never hear her whining about her position, she accepted the choice of the coach. I can imagine that she is frustrated as well. But she tries to make the best out of it, no matter how angry my uncle, her dad, got at her. So stop whining and try to make the best out of it. By whining and getting angry at people about the choice of the coach, you're getting nowhere."

"Oh well screw you." Sasuke snapped. "It's still a lot worse in the family I have. Just let me think whatever I want dammit." He now hit the wall and turned around, taking deep breaths to calm down.

"As long as you do what's expected of you, it's fine." Neji said.

"Well I'm not gonna do whatever you say if that's what you mean." Sasuke snapped.

"You have to support me and if I ask you to do something for me, you have to do it." Neji said. "And no, I'm not talking about things like 'get me a glass of water'. But more like, 'hand me the supersonic jumping rope', or something."

"Well I'm sure you can perfectly well grab those things yourself." Sasuke said.

"Not when I'm fighting." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"You have time to take the thing from me, so you have time to go get it yourself as well." Sasuke said.

Neji crossed his arms now and glared at Sasuke.

"I advise you to leave this school." He said. "Or at least let yourself be informed about the tasks of a sidekick."

"Oh, well how nice of you. Too bad I'm not gonna listen to anything you say." Sasuke said. "Why don't we just decide to be a team and get this over with."

"That's not going to work if you don't accept your place." Neji said. "You know what, just leave, go sit in a room whining about your terribly hard life and I'll just do it alone. You won't be of any use like this anyway." Neji now turned around, and left the room, slamming the door closed behind him. Jesus, what a toddler that young Uchiha was.

Sasuke frowned and then got up and followed Neji.

"Fine whatever. I'll do what you want, but I'm gonna hate you the rest of my life. And if I ever get more powers, you're the first person I'm gonna fry." Sasuke snapped.

"What, because I didn't like you touching me?" Neji snapped back. "Or because I tell you about how it works on this school? "

"Because I think you're stupid, that's why." Sasuke snapped.

"Wow thanks." Neji said. "What are you going to do next, whine at your mommy that there's a boy that is stupid? That you don't like that? That you don't want to play with him?"

"No." Sasuke said frowning. "You could just try to be nice you know. I've just told you I would do what you want."

"Would you be nice to someone who keeps telling you you're an asshole and that you're stupid?" Neji asked, pulling up one of his eyebrows, while he walked to his locker.

"If he said 'I do whatever you want' then yes." Sasuke said.

"Then you're easy." Neji said. "So I can just go fight you and toss ugly words to your head and then say 'I'll do whatever you want' and then you forgive me and you're nice to me?"

"Oh I never said I was gonna be nice to you. I'm just not gonna do this anymore. You make me angry and I don't like being angry." Sasuke said. "So would you just take it?"

"Ah that's a simple question." Neji said. "The answer is no." He then opened his locker and put some books into his bag.

"Because?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because I don't like you and I love it how well you react to what I say." Neji said. "You do exactly what I expect you to do. Except for the touching and tossing me on the ground of course."

Sasuke gave out a laugh.

"Oh please. I'm just telling you I'll do what you say so you can feel a little better about yourself. You're obviously frustrated that I won't back down." He said.

"Not really, I like it that I finally met someone who goes in against me." Neji said. "I love discussions and fights."

"Oh. Good, then we don't have a problem." Sasuke said, leaning against some other lockers.

"So it seems." Neji said, as he stood on his toes to look into his locker. "You must be the same, having fights at home the whole time about that you have to become stronger and live up to the family name. In the end you like the fights and put more energy in it, since that's the only way to express yourself."

Sasuke looked at Neji and frowned. OK.. that was true. But what the hell. Neji wasn't supposed to say those kind of things.

"Oh yeah? Well.. pfft.. sjees." Sasuke said, not knowing what else to say.

Neji smirked now as he closed his locker again.

"Freaky isn't it, that I understand you?" He asked, and then patted Sasuke onto the shoulder and walked to the exit of the school. "Let's go."

Sasuke looked at Neji with his mouth wide open and then followed Neji.

"Don't treat me like a child." He snapped. Honestly, it felt good that someone understood him. But Neji sure as hell didn't have to belittle him like that.

"You act like a toddler, like I said, so then I'll treat you like one until you learned how to be a grown up." Neji said, still smirking a little.

"Pfft. Just shut up will you." Sasuke said. He suddenly felt a little nervous around Neji.

"You can just tell me if you don't know what to say anymore you know." Neji dryly said, as he opened the door to get out of the school.

"You can just tell me if you don't know what to say anymore." Sasuke said, mimicking Neji's voice, but making it whiny. "I just told you to shut up didn't I?"

Neji smirked.

"I'm not the one who said I'll do whatever you want." He said, as they walked to the school bus.

"Whatever! Jeez." Sasuke said. "So annoying." He mumbled.

Neji just laughed as he got into the bus.

"We have to get out in the centre of Konoha please." He said to the bus driver, who nodded. Neji then walked to the end of the bus and sat down there, sighing, as he stroke through his hair and massaged his temples a little.

Sasuke followed Neji and sat down next to him.

"I don't think I was so annoying that I gave you a headache." Sasuke said.

"Mah, I got more on my mind." Neji said. "Problems with my family. You can probably understand what I mean."

"You're a hero, you don't have problems." Sasuke said.

"A hero can always become even more strong." Neji said, shrugging.

"True. So what are your problems then?" Sasuke asked.

"My uncle keeps whining about me, that I have to become stronger, that kind of things." Neji said. "Let's say he's not afraid to use more then words to get that into me."

"Oh. But you're already a hero, so what's his problem?" Sasuke asked.

"He wants me to be an even better hero." Neji said. "He's crazy." The bus now started driving.

"Hmm. Well my father hits me as well, I don't think it is that big a deal." Sasuke said.

"It isn't, but on the other side it is." Neji said. "I hate those blue spots, I don't want to be seen with them."

"They go away." Sasuke said. "I just don't like that he always has to yell at me as well."

"I rather have someone yelling at me then someone touching me." Neji said, shrugging.

"I'd rather have someone hit me then tell me what a worthless piece of shit I am." Sasuke said.

"That's possible." Neji said, nodding.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

"We're going to eat somewhere I guess." Neji said, shrugging. "I know a nice restaurant in the centre of the city."

"Ok. And then?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we eat and talk." Neji said, shrugging. "I don't know."

"Why did you kiss me that time?" Sasuke asked.

"For revenge." Neji said. "You touched me in a sexual way, so I did the same."

"I thought you didn't like it. So why kiss me then?" Sasuke asked.

"I just said why." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm saying, you didn't wanted to be touched by me, but you were pretty eager to kiss me." Sasuke said.

"I didn't kiss you, I attacked you." Neji said, frowning. "Did you really see it like a kiss?"

"Well for normal people, someone pushing his lips on yours and pushing his tongue inside is a kiss. No matter if you did it out of revenge or because you liked me." Sasuke said.

"I seriously wanted you to feel attacked and perhaps even sexually abused." Neji said.

"You have to do a lot more for me to feel attacked and sexually abused. I've had worse." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke with a frown. "Like what?"

"Like, being touched by someone, having sex against my will, that kind of stuff. And my father is a lot scarier when he attacks me then you." Sasuke said shrugging.

"..You've been raped?" Neji asked, frowning even deeper.

"Well I wouldn't call it rape. I just didn't want it." Sasuke said.

"Then it's rape Sasuke." Neji said. "I'm so sorry for you."

"Oh it's not that bad." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "I got over it."

"Well I think it's bad." Neji said. "I've been touched in places where I shouldn't be touched, and still am, and I already hate that and feel bad about it. But being forced to have sex.. that's just terrible."

"It was last year, so who cares now. I mean, I never even told anyone about it, I just don't think it's that big a deal." Sasuke said. Honestly, after it had happened, he had felt humiliated. There was no way in hell he'd tell his family.

"When did it happen?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Last year, I just told you." Sasuke answered.

"Yeah I know, but I mean where you were and stuff.. 'how' did it happen?" Neji asked. "Or don't you want to talk about it?"

Sasuke shrugged.  
"I was at my boyfriend's house. Well ex now, of course." Sasuke said. "So I guess you can fill in the blanks."

Neji nodded.  
"Damn, I'm sorry for you." He said. "Those guys really have to keep their hands off of others."

"Well at least he had some fun. I think it's worse I forgave him for it after what happened then that it actually happened." Sasuke said.

"Well if you loved him, it's understandable." Neji said. "I forgave that person who touches me once in a while as well. It's what you do if you love people or you have to keep a good bond with them."

"Who touches you?" Sasuke asked. "And I think I was just stupid for loving him. He used me."

"He did." Neji said. "My uncle touches me. But not so bad as what happened to you. It are touches that... are so light and so little, but your uncle touching you like that, it's not normal. But let's talk about something different."

Sasuke frowned.  
"You should report that." He said. "He can't touch you like that, he's your uncle."

"Well he doesn't hurt me." Neji said, shrugging. "I can't prove what he does." He shook his head now and looked out of the window, obviously bothered by the problem but not willing to talk about it.

"You should talk to someone." Sasuke said. He was one to talk. He never said anything about the sex against his will thing. But he still felt bad for Neji.

"You just said you never told anyone about what happened to you." Neji said. "I think if you can hide something like that, I can hide the fact that my uncle touches me too."

"Well I'm me and you're you. And an uncle touching you, that's just...wrong.." Sasuke said, frowning.

"Probably." Neji said, shrugging. At that moment, the bus stopped. Neji stood and then got out of the bus.

Sasuke followed him.  
"So I take it you don't wanna talk about it?Sasuke said. Maybe this was why Neji got so angry about him touching his ass.

"Not really no." Neji said, as he swung his backpack onto his back. He didn't want to talk about it, but at the other side, he did want it. It felt good to share it with someone. And he had the feeling that Sasuke would ask more questions.

"Is your uncle the reason why you got so mad when 'I' touched you?" Sasuke asked, hanging his bag over his shoulder and walking next to Neji.

"..Perhaps a little." Neji said, frowning. Sasuke was quick with finding that out. And Sasuke probably knew on what kind of places he was touched now. "But I never liked body contact."

"You're not a virgin right?" Sasuke asked. "And sorry about the slap then, you know."

"It's fine." Neji said. "And if you really have to know, I 'am' a virgin. Because I don't like body contact."

"...I never thought you would be a virgin. You obviously did your fair share of kissing people." Sasuke said surprised.

"..Myeah I did." Neji said, shrugging, not looking into Sasuke's eyes. They now entered a street full of shops and restaurants.

Sasuke looked at Neji confused.  
"So you do like kissing, but not body contact?" He asked.

"I don't like kissing." Neji said, almost snapped. "It's enough now, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Sasuke frowned now. "Well sorry, sjees. I'm just interested." Sasuke said.

"If I don't kiss my uncle back I can expect a beating up session OK." Neji snapped. He then shook his head, obviously angry. "Let's go find that restaurant." He added, and then started walking faster.  
Sasuke frowned and tried to keep up with Neji.

"He kisses you? Neji seriously, you should say something of it." Sasuke said.

"To who?" Neji asked. "When? How? I got no proof he does this kind of things. He always comes to my room in the evening, or he does it when my cousins aren't home. They don't even know of it."

"Well then once he tries it, just get out of there and tell someone. Don't you know someone's saliva sticks into your mouth for like, 2 more months. Just let them take a DNA test." Sasuke said.  
"It does?" Neji asked, frowning. "But well.. even if he does get arrested, it won't be long."

"But they could place you into another house." Sasuke said. "And put a restraining order on him or something."

"Perhaps." Neji said, shrugging. "But I don't want problems with him. He's terribly strong. And it's not like I'm dying because he kisses me and touches me."

"But you obviously don't like it and it's stopping you from doing things with others." Sasuke said.

"You don't die because of a little body contact with people either." Neji said, shrugging. "Here's the restaurant."

Sasuke and Neji walked into the restaurant now, but Sasuke frowned.

"'You' obviously hate it though." Sasuke then said.

"I do." Neji said, as they sat down at a table. "He smells and I always feel like choking. But luckily it's never longer then five minutes." He actually started to feel comfortable now, talking like this. Sasuke knew how he must feel, so it was easy to talk about him. Well, easy.. easier then with others.

Sasuke sat down opposite of him.

"Five minutes is long enough." Sasuke said. "Do you blame yourself?"

"Perhaps a little." Neji said. "I'm the one who's afraid to tell him to stop. But on the other hand, he's the one doing it, not me."

"He's definitely the guilty one, but I guess it's easier to see that from the outside." Sasuke said. "..So, no one else knows about this?"

Neji shook his head.

"It's a surprise for me that I talk to you about it this easily." Neji said.

"Oh." Sasuke said. "Why did you never tell anyone? You have friends and stuff."

"Yeah well, it's not really something I like to talk about." Neji said. "And they wouldn't understand anyway." A waiter now walked up to them and handed them the card. Neji thanked him and then the waiter walked away. Neji gave Sasuke one of the cards too and then looked through his own. He still didn't make eye contact.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then at the menu. He was a picky eater, so now he had to make sure he would get something he liked.

"They might not understand, but they could help." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps." Neji said, nodding. "Well I already know I'm going to take that pizza."

Sasuke put up a disgusted face.

"..I think I'll just take a salad or something.." He said.

"I need something fat now." Neji said, and leaned back, sighing, as he stared at the ceiling. He just banned out his thoughts now. He shouldn't be so whiny about it.

"I don't, I'll get even fatter." Sasuke said and looked at Neji.

"You're not fat." Neji said as he closed his eyes, putting his arms behind his head.

"Yes I am. On my stomach." Sasuke said. "Would you look at me?"

Neji opened his eyes now and then looked at Sasuke.

"Sorry." He said.

"That's OK, it's just annoying you didn't look at me." Sasuke said. "I want a nice big fat pizza too." He said whiny.

"Jeez, then take one." Neji said. "You're skinny."

"Am not. 'You're' skinny." Sasuke said.

"Then you're thin." Neji said. "And if you think you're fat, some extra more fat can't hurt right. You're fat already." He shrugged.

Sasuke gave out a small laugh.

"Let's share a pizza. I heard the large ones are huge out here." Sasuke said.

"Fine with me too." Neji said, shrugging. "Let's take the one with four kinds of cheese."

"OK. I never had that one." Sasuke said. "..Can you, you know, come across a little more interested and stuff?"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, as the waiter came walking towards him.

"You seem to be bored out of your skull." Sasuke said and looked at the waiter.

"We want a large four cheese pizza. Now shoo." He wanted no one to interrupt their conversation.

The waiter looked at Sasuke a little startled but then quickly left, muttering a 'yes sir' under his breath.

"I'm trying to shove my thoughts away at the moment." Neji said.

Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, I'll wait." He said. He was a bit annoyed that he had tried to help Neji and he couldn't even get a question in reply out of him.

"I'm sorry." Neji said, as he shook his head. He sat up now.

"No, go ahead." Sasuke said, a little snappy. "I can wait."

"Don't be so annoying now." Neji snapped, glaring at Sasuke.

"You're the one who's being annoying. I give you about twenty signs I wanna talk, and once we're done with your problem, you just practically ignore me." Sasuke snapped.

"This is the first time I talked about my problem, it's not like I can easily switch to something else you now." Neji snapped back.

"Well tough luck, I never told anyone I was raped and I made time to listen to you." Sasuke snapped.

"Well 'perhaps' we are different persons." Neji snapped back. "And you said yourself that you got over it."

"Yeah, well 'maybe' I was just saying that. You said you didn't wanna talk about it either but I know that's just bullshit." Sasuke snapped and then got up and grabbed his bag.

"I didn't notice you were like that too." Neji said. "I'm not that much of a people person."

"Too bad. Have a nice pizza." Sasuke snapped as he pulled on his coat.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then looked away, pissed.

"I take it that I can tell the school that we won't work together?" He asked.

"We can't change that." Sasuke snapped.

"I don't know about that." Neji said, shrugging.

Another waiter now came walking up to them.

"I'm sorry I'm this late sirs." He said. "What would you like for dinner?"

"I already said we wanted a frigging pizza!" Sasuke suddenly yelled to the waiter and then turned to Neji. "And as for you! You'd better start getting your act together! I'll make sure nobody ever tells you a secret ever again!" He then stormed out of the restaurant.

Neji closed his eyes now with a sigh and the waiter looked at Sasuke in shock.

"..Can I take the pizza home with me?" He asked, and the waiter nodded, quickly running off. Neji sighed another time. Damn. What had he gotten himself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

That weekend, Sasuke was walking with his mother through the city. She had demanded he would come along, since he had been cranky for a while now. Sasuke had been OK for most of the shopping, but his mother had just dragged him into a lingerie shop. It couldn't get any more embarrassing.

"..Mom, can't you do this another time?" Sasuke asked, blushing.

"No, I really need a new bra." Mikoto said as she moved her hands through a pile of bra's. "What do you think of this one?" She asked as she held up a white bra with pink stripes. "Would your father like it?"

"Mom!" Sasuke said, completely red in a second. "I 'don't' wanna know!"

"Oh come on, don't be so childish." Mikoto said, laughing a little. "Come on, give me some advise, then we go to a shop you'll probably like."

Sasuke frowned.

"What shop?" He asked. He never liked shopping, so what kind of shop would he like?

"You'll see, first give me advise." Mikoto said as she held up a black one as well. "This one or the white one?"

"The white one." Sasuke said, turning red again. "I don't think dad likes a whole lot of... things.."

"Oh trust me, he likes my underwear." Mikoto said. "And alright. Don't worry, it's my size so I don't have to try it on." She then walked to the counter, humming a happy song, while she tossed the black one back on the pile of bra's.

Sasuke followed his mother.

"I don't wanna know what dad likes." He said. In his mind, his parents did nothing together.

"Child." Mikoto teased Sasuke, while she paid for her new bra. She then waved at the girl behind the counter and left, dragging Sasuke with her. "And about that shop, now you're going to date that pretty boy, we need to get you some nice stuff."

Sasuke frowned as he let his mother drag him along.

"...I'm not going to date anyone and what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see." Mikoto said, grinning. After a while of walking, she dragged him with her into a sex shop. "There. Paradise for every boy."

Sasuke's mouth fell open and he immediately started pulling his mother back with him.

"Mom." He hissed. "You walked into the wrong shop."

"No, I haven't." Mikoto said as she walked around and picked up some things. "Look, this would be nice." She said and showed Sasuke a dildo with a vibrator in it.

"Mom, stop. Let's just go." Sasuke said, turning as red as a tomato. He was interested in those kind of things, but there was no way in hell he was gonna buy them in front of his mother. What was she thinking?

"Don't you want me to buy you some of those things?" Mikoto asked, looking shocked.

"You're my mother! I can't buy these...'things' with you around." Sasuke answered, just as shocked as Mikoto. Probably even more.

"Why not?" Mikoto asked. "I'm an expert with this, you know."

Sasuke covered his ears now.

"I don't wanna know!" He said. This was so embarrassing. He saw the girl behind the counter laughing a little. Dammit.

"Oh come on." Mikoto said, grinning, as she removed Sasuke's hands from his ears. "So are you a dominant one or a submissive one?"

"Mom." Sasuke said, eyes wide and once again shocked.

"What?" Mikoto asked.

"Once again, you're my mother." Sasuke said.

"So?" Mikoto asked. "It means I know what you need."

"It means you're not supposed to know I even have a sex life." Sasuke said.

"Alright, alright." Mikoto said, sighing. "Man, and here I thought I could finally go sex shopping with you. Man.. Itachi didn't want it either."

Sasuke looked at his mother and then sighed as well.

"Fine, you can buy me one. Just one." Sasuke said. He never liked seeing his mother disappointed.

"Alright!" Mikoto said, enthusiastic. "What do you want, a dildo, some toys like handcuffs or perhaps an outfit? At your age, you should experiment as much as you can! Oh perhaps some lube? Well you'll get that anyway, so you can pick something else."

Sasuke was red in a second again.

"..Just pick something!" He said, panicking. At that moment, the door opened and Sasuke turned around. He frowned. Was that Ibiki walking in?

"Hmm.. what about the dildo I just showed you?" Mikoto asked. "With the vibrator? Or would you rather like those fluffy pink handcuffs? Oh man, I want those for myself.. but Fugaku doesn't like that kind of things. Hmm.." She just kept ranting, not even noticing that anyone entered the shop. She didn't care anyway.

Sasuke looked at Ibiki, who was looking their way a lot. Sasuke frowned even more. Why was he staring at his mother like that? Sasuke felt nervous, so he was gonna make sure they could leave this shop as soon as possible.

"Just take whatever you want mom, but do it fast." He said.

"Why?" Mikoto asked, looking around some more in the shop. "We got plenty of time."

"..Ibiki's here and he's staring." Sasuke softly said.

"Ieh, what?" Mikoto asked, and then turned around slightly, and spotted Ibiki looking at her. She frowned, but then waved for a second. It would be a little rude to just ignore him.

Ibiki then suddenly walked up to them and smirked.

"Why Mikoto. Long time no see." He said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, must be over fifteen years now." Mikoto said. "So how are you doing? Still working on Konoha High?" She knew he was, but faking this a little could work.

"Ah yes. Haven't you heard that from your son?" Ibiki asked. "You're still saving the world with Fugaku?"

"I am." Mikoto said, ignoring the other question. "But you probably saw that on the news as well."

"From time to time." Ibiki said. "So, you have two very 'different' sons." Sasuke frowned. He knew Ibiki was aiming on the fact that Sasuke was not even half as strong as Itachi.

"Not really, their personalities are different but for the rest they are the same." Mikoto said. "And they are a little different in powers, but that's because Sasuke and Itachi have an age difference of five years. Sasuke's time will come." She patted Sasuke on the shoulder now. "Well Ibiki, it was nice to see you again, but I need to continue shopping with my son now."

Sasuke looked at his mother. He was glad she stood up for him.

"Ah yes.. Your son obviously has exceptional taste. I will see you some time soon I hope." Ibiki said.

"We'll see." Mikoto said. "Bye Ibiki." She walked a little further with Sasuke and then just grabbed the lube and dildo and walked to the counter, to pay.

Sasuke looked at Ibiki, who smirked, and then followed his mother. Once they had paid and left the shop, Sasuke looked at her.

"Thanks mom." He said.

"For the gifts or what I said about you?" Mikoto asked with a smile, as she handed Sasuke the bag and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Both." Sasuke said as he smiled. "Ibiki's stupid."

"He is." Mikoto said, laughing a little. "You saw that look on his face? He has looked at me like that since the moment I met him."

"He's dirty. Luckily you're married to dad, so he can't do anything." Sasuke said.

"Indeed." Mikoto said, nodding. "Now, do you want some ice cream? And no whining, I like to spoil you."

"I can tell. Only if you have some too." Sasuke said and grinned.

"Of course I will." Mikoto said, laughing. "Do you think I'll ever pass ice cream? No way. Let's go."

Sasuke laughed and he and his mother walked away. Sasuke was having a nice day. Finally he could forget about that stupid confrontation with Neji.

* * *

The next evening, Mikoto and Sasuke were sitting on the couch, watching some TV and eating chips. Itachi and Fugaku were having one of their 'man nights', which included going to the cinemas and then going out to drink. Sasuke never went with them since he'd rather be with his mom. So they spend their evening relaxing.

"Dad never asks me to join." Sasuke said as he drank some of his juice, out of a straw since his mother found it oh so adorable. It was a quiet night and Sasuke was happy with it.

"Because you always say no sweetie." Mikoto said, smiling at Sasuke, as she stroke through his hair. "Isn't it time for you to cut your hair?"

"No, I like my hair this way." Sasuke said. "And I would still like it if he asked."

"As long as you won't let it grow so long as your father and Itachi." Mikoto whined. "Seriously, you're all so womanly."

"I don't want long hair. I want it like this." Sasuke said. "And we're not womanly."

"You are." Mikoto said, pouting a little. At that moment, the bell rang. "I'll get it. Tell me what happened in the movie after I chased that disturber away alright?" She then took a sprint to the door, and opened it. She frowned as she saw that there was no one there. She stepped outside the door, and looked around. That was strange.

Then suddenly someone grabbed her by the arm and covered her mouth. Once Mikoto got a glimpse of the one holding her, she saw the person was wearing a mask.

"Who is it mom!?" Sasuke yelled.

Mikoto let out a protesting scream, as she started to struggle. She suddenly kicked him in the balls and when he let go of her, she started to concentrate onto the now cold air outside.

"Sasuke go to your room!" She yelled.

Sasuke frowned as he got up and walked to the door. He never was much of a listener.

"..What's going on?" He asked once he reached them and saw the masked man. What the hell was going on?

"Sasuke get away from here!" Mikoto yelled, hoping the man, who was now grabbing his crouch in pain, would keep standing like that for a while. To be sure he'd stay out, she quickly kicked him out of the door.

Sasuke frowned but then suddenly he was grabbed by the throat.

"Do as I say, or the boy dies." The masked man said in a low voice.

Mikoto frowned as she immediately stopped manipulating the weather, suddenly looking afraid. Afraid that this man would hurt her child.

"Let him go!" She yelled.

The man now grabbed her by the arm and pushed both of them inside. Sasuke coughed as he looked at his mother panicked.

"What do you want?" Mikoto asked, but kept looking at Sasuke. "Don't hold him so tightly!" She felt herself panicking at seeing that Sasuke was scared.

"I'll be the boss of that." The man said. "You will come with me." He told Mikoto as he just held Sasuke a little tighter. Sasuke now grabbed to the hand, trying to get it loose.

"Why?" Mikoto asked, looking around if there was a way to warn Fugaku. "What do you want with me?"

"You will see once you come with me. Now do it!" The man yelled.

Mikoto frowned, and then walked to the man. She guessed she just had to come with him, to keep Sasuke safe.

The man now turned Mikoto around and then suddenly grew another arm out of his body. He grabbed a robe and started tying Mikoto up as he kept a firm hold on Sasuke.

"..M-mom don't do it.." He managed to say.

"Sasuke I have no choice, just stay here, stay calm." Mikoto said, a little shocked to find out that the man had superpowers. "I'll get away."

"B-but.." Sasuke started but then the hold on his throat was tightened and he could barely breath anymore. The man finished tying Mikoto up now.

"Shh.. it will be OK Sasuke." Mikoto said, trying to calm Sasuke down. She bit her lip. She couldn't stand it to see her child getting hurt without herself being able to do something.

Sasuke looked at his mother. Then suddenly he was thrown back, right through the door, into the livingroom. The guy threw Mikoto over his shoulder and told her to shut her mouth. He then left, together with her.

* * *

Around fifteen minutes later, Sasuke had managed to pull himself onto the couch. He was completely in shock. He had been calling for his mother for the first five minutes at least, but she was gone. Just gone. And all because of him not listening and not being able to do anything at all. His mother was kidnapped because he was so weak.

"I'm home!" Fugaku's voice suddenly yelled and then it went over into mumbling, and Itachi's voice was to be heard as well.

Sasuke looked up and frowned. Shit.. How was he gonna tell this to his father? He would be furious.

"Anyone home?" Fugaku asked, and then walked into the livingroom. He then frowned, as he saw Sasuke sitting onto the couch, looking in shock. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke looked down.

"..Mom was kidnapped." He softly said, almost whispering.

Itachi walked into the room now and it went deadly silent for a moment.

"WHAT?!" Fugaku then yelled, looking furious.

"...This man came in and he kidnapped mom." Sasuke said, leaning backwards a little. His father scared him when he was angry.

"And you didn't tell us something 'why'?!" Fugaku yelled, as he started running around, searching for some evidence to get the criminal.

"It just happened fifteen minutes ago.. I.. he almost choked me.. I didn't know what to do." Sasuke said. He looked at his father. There was no evidence. The man had just come in and left.

Fugaku stood still and then massaged his temples, calming down.

"What exactly happened?" Itachi asked. He was still calm, but you could hear he was angry.

"..We were watching a movie and someone rang the doorbell. Mom opened it and then she suddenly yelled I had to go upstairs. So I went to the door to see what was going on and this weird man with a mask on was standing there." Sasuke answered. "Then he grabbed me by the throat and told mom to come with him."

"And knowing mom, she did everything to protect you." Itachi said, sighing. Fugaku meanwhile was walking in circles, walking his anger out.

"..She did and he bound her up.. He had an extra arm or something.." Sasuke said.

Fugaku closed his eyes now.

"We need to search for a criminal with three arms then." He said.

"..I guess.." Sasuke said and then looked down. Itachi and his father were mad at him, he could just tell.

"I'm going to call some people." Fugaku said and then departed to his office.

Sasuke looked away now.

"I'm sorry.." He softly said.

"Don't be Sasuke, I wouldn't have been able to do something either." Itachi said, as he sat down onto the couch and went through his hair with his hands.

"..Yes you could.. You have powers, you're strong. You could have burned his arm.." Sasuke said, turning his back on Itachi.

"Yeah and then mom would be choked." Itachi said.

"She wasn't held by her throat. You or dad could have helped her.." Sasuke said.

"Well perhaps." Itachi said.

Sasuke felt tears come to his eyes. He didn't wanna be left with just his father and brother. No matter how much he loved them, they were always so distant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The next day, Monday, Neji walked through the canteen, walking towards Sasuke. Once he reached Sasuke, he hit him on the arm.

"Hey asshole." He said, as he sat down next to him. Kiba put up an eyebrow, looking amused.

Sasuke looked at Neji, giving him a glare.

"Why don't you go sit somewhere else?" He said, a little snappy.

"Because I want to talk to you." Neji said, leaning back. "Still angry because of Friday?"

"No. Friday you were an ass, but I don't care about 'that' anymore." Sasuke snapped. He had more problems to deal with and Neji was not someone he wanted around for it.

"Why are you so snappy then?" Neji asked.

"That's none of your frigging business." Sasuke snapped. He thought everybody knew about his mother being kidnapped by now. It was all over the news.

"Calm down man." Neji said, frowning. "It's not like I did something to make you angry."

"Oh you did." Sasuke snapped. "But that's not why I'm angry."

"Then why are you angry?" Neji asked, as he put his feet onto the table.

"Sjees and you call yourself a hero?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Neji. "If you don't know, then I'd like to keep it that way." He looked up to see some girls pointing at him and gossiping. Great, they obviously heard.

"Jesus, stop saying I think I'm a hero, idiot." Neji snapped now. "What happened, did you come on the news and did you fall or something?"

"I wish. And you 'are' a hero, 'idiot'." Sasuke snapped. "You're in the hero class remember?"

"Yeah where I'm getting college to 'become' a hero, 'idiot'." Neji snapped. "If I were a hero already, I wouldn't be in this school."

"Whatever." Sasuke snapped. "Go annoy someone else."

"Fine." Neji snapped back. "But we're going to train this afternoon. And no protesting, it's in your schedule as well." He then stood, and walked away, pissed.

"..I think he really has no idea what happened." Kiba said, frowning, as he watched Neji walk away.

Sasuke grumbled as he poked his lunch.

"Then he should watch some TV." He snapped. He was gonna go train this afternoon though. He had to become stronger somehow.

* * *

That afternoon, Sasuke walked to the classroom that was on his schedule. He opened the door to find nobody there yet. Sasuke put his bag down. This room was full of stuff to practice their abilities with. Not that Sasuke had any. Yet.

At that moment, the door opened again and Neji came walking in. He looked at Sasuke for a moment while he looked at the end of the classroom, and put his stuff there.

"I just heard now of your mother." Neji said. "I'm sorry for you."

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he turned around to Neji. "Nice to know you do get some information about the world around you."

"Well sorry, I don't read the newspaper because we don't have it at home, and we don't have a television." Neji said, shrugging. as he pulled off his sweater. He was only wearing a sleeveless shirt under it, a white one.

"You don't have a television?" Sasuke asked, bringing up an eyebrow.

"No, my uncle doesn't like that." Neji said. "He only listens to the radio and I hate that, so."

"You have one weird family." Sasuke said and then sat down on a chair. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, you need to show me your powers first." Neji said.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. He then made the little flame he always made and glared at Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke now. More like, stared. A deadly silence fell, before Neji spoke up again.

"..Are you serious?" He asked, frowning.

"Trust me, if I could do any more, I would show you." Sasuke said.  
"You can only make a flame?" Neji asked, doing his best to not let his mouth hung open.

"Ye-hes. I wasn't placed in the stupid sidekick class if I was better." Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah but. Well I'm not even going to continue." Neji said, sighing. "Alright.. are you good at something?"

"Lighting candles?" Sasuke said, making fun of himself.

Neji sweatdropped now.

"I'm serious." He said.

"I can punch people, but if they have superpowers, then that won't work." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing more?" Neji asked.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"Good at thinking what to do in a situation, being able to run fast, that kind of stuff." Neji said.

"Look Neji, in case you haven't noticed, I'm more of a normal human being then I am anywhere near being a superhuman." Sasuke said.

"You never know." Neji said. "It could be that you have powers you haven't discovered yet."

"Well, asking me about those is a little useless don't you think. I mean, they're undiscovered for a reason then." Sasuke said.

"Oh let it be." Neji said, rolling his eyes, frustrated.

"What? That's what undiscovered means." Sasuke said.

"Yeah and that was just a comment to you saying that you're not coming close to a super human being." Neji said.

"I don't get it." Sasuke said.

"I already thought so." Neji said, sighing.

"Oh thanks, so now I'm stupid as well?" Sasuke asked, snapping.

"Yeah very." Neji said. "Or at least very slow."

Sasuke glared at Neji. What an asshole. He was just making fun of him after finding out his mother was kidnapped.

"What now?" Neji asked with a frown, as he put his hair in a ponytail.

"You're an ass." Sasuke snapped.

"Thanks, you already said that." Neji said.

"Well now you are even more of an ass. I can't get why anyone would be your friend. You don't even have compassion for people. You probably don't even know what the word means." Sasuke snapped.

"What, do I have to have compassion for someone who's not motivated to make something out of this team?" Neji snapped, crossing his arms.

"No, but I would not make fun of someone who's mother has just been kidnapped. You don't understand anything of other people and I don't think you even care." Sasuke snapped.

"So I can't point out to you what your flaws are because your mother was kidnapped?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Well I wasn't really waiting for it no. I don't think you would've want anyone to tell you what a stupid person you were when you just told him your uncle touches you." Sasuke snapped.

"Look, if you want to train with me and want us to become a team, we need to know each other's powers and flaws." Neji said. "If you want to go off to cry about your mother, then get out of here. You won't get more compassion from me then me saying I'm sorry for you. It's just how it goes here. I didn't get any compassion either last year when my dad died. We just have to continue with school, or, if we can't take it, stop. And if you want me to comfort you or whatever you want, say so and ask me. But don't expect me to see that kind of things myself."

Sasuke just kept silent now. He wasn't even gonna reply to this. Neji expected him to know everything about everyone, but when it was Neji's turn to be considerate and stuff, he just wouldn't do it and act as if Sasuke was a big fat cry-baby. He was so gonna ask for another hero to work with.

"..Alright sorry." Neji said, sighing. "I guess I'm kind of anti social and searching for revenge on certain things. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"Sure." Sasuke said, crossing his arms and looking away annoyed.

"Well then don't believe me." Neji said, shrugging, as he leaned against the wall.

"Do you think it's odd? Besides, what could you possibly want revenge for?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not even going to tell you." Neji said.

"Then don't and walk around with it for years just like you did with the whole uncle stuff." Sasuke snapped.

"Oh shut up." Neji said, pulling the tie out of his hair. "But I understand that you don't feel like being here, so you should go home. Perhaps you can do some research so you can find your mother earlier."

"You know, doing research on a masked man is not gonna do me any good at all." Sasuke snapped. "I came here to train, but you obviously don't feel like having me here."

"Not really no." Neji said. "And how can I know that it was a masked man? Jeez." He stroke his hair away now and massaged his neck a little.

Sasuke frowned.

"You have something on your neck. And no you couldn't, so I'm telling you now. I'm also telling you to go get another sidekick." He snapped and got up.

"Good, I already waited for that." Neji said.

"Fine." Sasuke snapped. "If you hated working with me so much, then you could've said something yourself. And you'd better put your hair back down, because your uncle gave you a hickey. I hope he molests you a lot more, cause you definitely deserve it." Sasuke snapped. He was so angry he didn't even care that he was lying.

Neji narrowed his eyes now and then grabbed his stuff. He walked past Sasuke now.

"And then you call me an asshole." He snapped, walked out of the room and slammed the door closed behind him. How dare Sasuke say that.

Sasuke grabbed his own stuff as well and headed home. Neji had it coming. But Sasuke knew he had gone out of line. Right now though, he couldn't care less.

* * *

That evening, Sasuke was sitting in his room. He had just eaten when suddenly he saw an envelope laying on his desk. He frowned. Since when did that get there? Sasuke got up and walked to his desk, picking up the envelope. Nothing was written on it. He then opened it and his eyes went wide. On it was a picture of his mother, bound to a pole, blindfolded. What the hell was this?

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

It took some time, but then Itachi hurried himself into Sasuke's room.

"What is it?" He asked.

Sasuke held up the picture. He had just noticed his mother's jewellery, vest and shoes were missing. That frigging masked man must have touched her.

"What is.." Itachi started but then stopped as he saw the picture. "..How did you get that?"

"..It was on my desk.. I don't know how it got there.." Sasuke said, panicking.

"You saw no one?" Itachi asked, frowning.

"No. My window's closed too.. I really don't know how it got here." Sasuke said.

"..And when you entered your room, it wasn't there yet?" Itachi asked.

"No. I made homework on it, can't recall it being there." Sasuke said, frowning.

"Then it must be the work of someone who can transport objects with his mind." Itachi said, thinking.

"...Transport?" Sasuke asked and frowned. Neji could do that... could it be..?

"Yeah." Itachi said. "But I don't even know if someone with that kind of powers exists. Probably only a few could do something like that. I have no idea how else the letter could have been placed on your desk like that."

"..I know... Neji." Sasuke said, frowning. It couldn't possibly be Neji right? But how else could this thing be in his room?

"Neji?" Itachi asked, frowning. "He can do that kind of things?"

"You told me yourself he could transport things." Sasuke said. "..But I don't know."

"Oh yeah, that's true." Itachi said, sweatdropping. "But why would he do that? Unless he hates you or something."

"I can't say he really likes me." Sasuke said. "And to be honest, he didn't really show any remorse when he found out mom was kidnapped."

"That sounds suspicious." Itachi said.

"..I know." Sasuke said and frowned. "Maybe I should just ask him."

"Earlier confront him." Itachi said, shrugging. "If you want, I have a knife for you. Or even a gun. And if you won't do it, I will. I want mom back."

"Well I want mom back as well. I can find out where he lives. Give me both." Sasuke said. He would definitely talk to Neji about this.

Itachi nodded as he walked to his bag and after searching for a while, he got a knife and a gun out and then walked back to Sasuke, handing them both to him. "Here." He said. "Be careful."

"I will, don't worry. If he has anything to do with it, I'll frigging kill him." Sasuke said and put the gun and knife into his own bag.

"Alright." Itachi said. "Call me if you need me."

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke had found Neji's house and was sneaking around it. He looked into every room he could look in and now saw something. Someone pushing someone else onto a bed. And that someone else was Neji. Sasuke frowned. It looked like he had just spotted a night of Neji's uncle molesting him. Now what was he supposed to do with that?

Neji was pressed against his bed now as his uncle started kissing him roughly, while feeling him up everywhere. But Neji didn't move a muscle as he kept laying still and kissed back. But at seeing the frown on Neji's face, it was obvious that he didn't like this one bit.

Sasuke frowned and after a while, Neji's uncle went away. No matter how much Sasuke tried, he still felt bad as he saw Neji sitting up and looking sad. But he shook his head and opened a window, pulling himself inside.

Neji frowned as he now looked up. "..What are 'you' doing here?" He asked, as he quickly put up an angry face.

"I came here because I have a question." Sasuke said, looking angry at Neji as well. "Do you know where my mother is?"

"How would I know?" Neji asked, frowning again, as he stood and quickly straightened his clothes. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't have seen something of what just happened.

"Because 'someone' left a picture of my mother on my desk and it wasn't there when I entered. So Itachi said it had to be someone who can transport things. Which you can." Sasuke said, glaring at Neji.

"Well it wasn't me." Neji said. "Why would I have something to do with the kidnapping of you mother?"

"How would I know? Maybe because you hate me." Sasuke said. "Where were you today between four and six?"

"Do you seriously think I helped with kidnapping your mother?" Neji asked, surprised that Sasuke would even think of something like that.

"I'm not excluding anything." Sasuke said. "We're talking about my mother you know."

"Yeah I know that." Neji said. "I was in here, in my room."

"Does anyone know you were here?" Sasuke asked.

"My uncle." Neji shortly said.

"Oh." Sasuke said. "Then how did that picture get on my desk?"

"I don't know." Neji said.

"You don't seem to be shocked by it either." Sasuke snapped

"Why is a picture of your mother on your desk shocking?" Neji asked. "It's not like I flip when there's suddenly a picture of my father laying somewhere."

"Well, first of all, she's kidnapped." Sasuke snapped. It just wouldn't get through to Neji. "Second of all, she was bound to a pole and someone touched her because there were things missing. Like her shoes and stuff."

"Yeah and the second thing you didn't tell." Neji said. "You only tell half of the story, no wonder I'm confused."

"You knew the first so obviously a picture of my mother suddenly appearing on my desk is gonna shock me." Sasuke snapped.

"I thought it was just a picture." Neji snapped back now. "Could be that it was under a pile of paper or something, like I know." At that moment, the door of Neji's room opened again, and Hiashi walked in. He looked surprised at seeing Sasuke, even slightly angry, and then walked to Neji, putting an arm around him. "I didn't knew you had a friend over." He said. "Who is this?" He looked at Neji lovingly now. Neji frowned.

"...This is Sasuke." He said, uncomfortable again now he was touched.

"Family isn't supposed to touch members of the family like that you know." Sasuke said, glaring at Neji's uncle. How disgusting.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, frowning. He mouthed a 'no' to him. Sasuke was plain stupid for saying something like that. Hiashi narrowed his eyes now. "What are you saying kid?" He asked. "Got a problem that I see my nephew like my own child?"

"I got a problem that you see him as your personal sextoy." Sasuke snapped. He was not gonna listen to Neji and no matter how much he disliked him, this was way out of line.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes even further and then glared at Neji. "You!" He barked, giving Neji a push. "What lies did you tell this boy?!"

"...Sasuke get out of here." Neji said, frowning, and then he received a slap in the face from Hiashi. "Don't ignore me!" Hiashi yelled.

Sasuke opened his bag and pulled out the gun he got, aiming it at Neji's uncle. "One more slap and trust me, I will pull the trigger." Sasuke snapped.

Hiashi glared at Sasuke now, and before Sasuke could even notice, he made a single move with his head and then the gun flew out of Sasuke's hands, into Hiashi's. He pointed it at Sasuke instead. "Now leave." He snapped.

"No." Sasuke said. "Shoot then huh? Do you even know who I am?"

"Tch. If that won't scare you, then what about this, 'huh'?" Hiashi leered, as he suddenly pressed the gun against Neji's shoulder.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You're really gonna shoot your own nephew?" He asked. This guy was insane.

"If I have to do that to get annoying little boys out of the house, yes." Hiashi snapped. "Go now. Else I'll call the police too, for breaking into my house and insulting me." He meanwhile pulled Neji closer, still pushing the gun onto Neji's shoulder.

"Then shoot him and call the police. I don't think they will pay any interest in me if they see a bleeding person on the floor." Sasuke snapped.

Neji bit his lip and then suddenly grabbed the gun. "Sasuke get the fuck out of here, now!" He yelled, angry that Sasuke was bringing him in danger like that. It was almost like Sasuke wanted him to be shot. His uncle was crazy and would shoot him.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then suddenly grabbed his hand and started running, pushing Neji out of the window. He then got outside as well and grabbed Neji again, running away. He would not just leave Neji there.

"Sasuke what are you-" Neji started and then let out a yell as he was shot in the leg. His uncle was yelling at him from the house, but had succeeded in shooting him with the gun Neji had dropped onto the ground, when Sasuke had taken his hand.

Sasuke turned to Neji and then at the house. He quickly pulled up Neji, bridal stage and started running again. He had to leave.

Neji let out a moan of pain as he grabbed his leg and started cursing. Damn it. Damn Sasuke for coming to his house. Hiashi stopped yelling now and didn't follow them.

Sasuke quickly ran further and stopped in an alley once he was sure that Neji's uncle wasn't coming after them. "Are you o-ok?" Sasuke panted.

"W-what do you.. hn.. think you ass?" Neji snapped to Sasuke, as he stroke up his pants and a heavily bleeding wound was to be seen. "D-Damn it.." Neji cursed and pressed onto his leg, as if he was trying to press the bullet out.

"What did I do?" Sasuke asked as he pulled off his jacket and started wrapping it around Neji's leg, to stop it from bleeding.

"..N-not leaving when I told you to?" Neji groaned. "..D-Damn it, why did you have to.. hn.. go in against him?"

"Because what he's doing is disgusting?" Sasuke said. He then pulled up Neji again and started walking towards his own house.

"S-so?" Neji snapped. "..Doesn't mean y-you can just go act like y-you're the boss. Thanks t-to you I'm homeless n-now, unless I suddenly f-feel like getting beaten up o-or raped for punishment."

"You can sleep at my place." Sasuke said. "And you could also thank me for getting you out of that shit." He snapped.

"Well I'm n-not thankful because you hn.. e-even made it worse." Neji snapped back.

"No I didn't. You're out of there aren't you?" Sasuke snapped.

"I d-didn't want to get out of t-there, since he'll g-go touch my younger cousins now." Neji snapped back. He was so angry that even tears appeared in his eyes now. "..T-they don't deserve that."

"Well then he's disgusting and I'm gonna turn him in for having incest." Sasuke snapped. He so felt like dropping Neji on the streets now and leaving him.

"Like t-the police can s-stop him." Neji snapped back. "..D-Damn it.."

"Yes they can." Sasuke snapped. "One more word and I'll take you back personally."

"..Take me b-back." Neji said after he had been silent for some time.

"...What?" Sasuke asked, frowning. "I'm not taking you back."

"..I h-have to get back." Neji said. He then laid his hand onto his leg and clenched his eyes shut. What he was about to do would be painful and would remove the evidence. But he had to get the bullet out. He concentrated himself onto the parts of the bullet in his leg, and then he used his powers to get them out. Then suddenly the bullet and its remains shot out of his leg, and he let out a wince.

Sasuke frowned at Neji.

"Well too bad, you can't go back. And you shouldn't do that." He snapped.

"I h-have to go back." Neji said, as he slightly struggled now. "L-let go of me."

"No." Sasuke snapped. "You can't go back unless you want to die."

"He won't k-kill me." Neji snapped back.

"He shot you once, he can do it another time." Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah, b-but that was to.. hn.. get you away." Neji snapped back.

"I'm not taking you back, it's dangerous." Sasuke snapped. "Besides, if he wanted to touch your cousins, he would have done that by now anyway."

"He'll touch t-them now I'm gone." Neji muttered.

"And w-why hn.. do you suddenly care?" He added. "..You s-said yourself that you hoped my uncle w-would molest me even more."

"I was angry, you can't possibly think I meant that." Sasuke snapped. "And if he wanted to touch them, he already started, whether you are there or not."  
"You don't u-understand." Neji snapped back.

"I don't understand what?" Sasuke asked.

"..The s-situation at my house." Neji snapped. "My uncle w-wants hn.. m-me, but if I'm gone he n-needs someone else to touch."

"Well you shouldn't have yourself molested just so he won't touch someone else." Sasuke snapped.

"Wouldn't you d-do the same for your brother?" Neji snapped, looking away.

"Yes and I would be very stupid as well and would love for someone to tell me it's wrong." Sasuke said.

"Yeah and then, w-would you.. hng.. just leave him?" Neji asked. "Of course I r-realise it's stupid."

"No. But we can help your cousins. Tell my father about it or something." Sasuke said.

"Do you r-really think they'd be happy t-to lose their father, who probably h-has to go to jail?" Neji snapped. "They l-lost their mother too, hell, t-they don't even know what he's d-doing to me. But I'd rather h-have him do that then h-him hurting hng.. them."

"You're stupid." Sasuke snapped. "I think they'd rather loose their father then find out that you are being molested by him."

"T-they'd find out if he'd go to j-jail." Neji snapped. "Just fucking l-leave me alone now, this is my choice and y-you got nothing to say about it. You already d-did enough."

Sasuke gave out a frustrated yell now and then sat Neji down against a wall. He crossed his arms.

"I'm not going to take you back, so if you don't want my help, then I'll leave you here and you can figure everything out by yourself." He snapped.

"Fine, t-then go." Neji snapped back, staring at the ground, angry.

"Jesus are you really this stupid!?" Sasuke yelled now. "I swear you'll die before you're twenty because you were too hard headed!"

Neji just kept looking at the ground, not reacting to what Sasuke said now. He just wanted Sasuke to leave. He was starting to feel a little dizzy in the mean time, because of the still bleeding wound on his right leg.

Sasuke groaned and then threw Neji over his shoulder and started walking. Luckily, the hospital was near.

"What a-are you doing now?!" Neji snapped, as he tried to get off of Sasuke's shoulder. When would the bastard finally leave him alone?

"Bringing you to a hospital, now shut up." Sasuke snapped back and continued walking.

"I c-can bring myself there, let go of me you a-ass." Neji snapped.

"You can't even walk." Sasuke snapped.

"I can f-fly." Neji snapped back.

"Well good luck with that when you pass out." Sasuke snapped and then walked into the hospital. He walked to the counter, where a nurse was sitting.

"He got shot in his leg." He snapped to her.

The nurse looked up startled now, and then looked at Neji, frowning.

"I'll call a doctor immediately." She said, while she pushed on a button that she needed some help. She then grabbed the phone.

Sasuke walked to a nearby chair and put Neji down on it.

"You're an incredibly stupid guy." He snapped. "Go ahead and go back to your molesting uncle, but don't expect me to ever talk to you again."

"..J-Just fuck off." Neji muttered. "I don't ever want t-to see you again either."

"Fine. Good luck with whatever." Sasuke snapped and then walked away. Neji was just plain stupid for not accepting any help. And he would get none of Sasuke from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The next day, Neji was sitting in the same room he and Sasuke were supposed to train in again. He was sitting on a chair, moving his hands over his limbs a little. They hurt. But especially the leg which had been shot. He had decided that he didn't want to talk about this with Sasuke. They'd just train, if it was possible, and else try to find out how they could work together. He only wanted to focus on school now. The doors now opened and Sasuke walked in. Neji saw that Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, so he quickly interrupted him.

"Not a word about it." He said, glaring at Sasuke now.

Sasuke stared at Neji for a while. Neji was covered in bruises and had a black eye. It could only mean one thing. His uncle. And Sasuke was so not gonna listen to Neji now.

"Not a word about it, he beat you up." He said.

"Wow who are you, Einstein?" Neji snapped, but looked away, pissed. "I don't need you rubbing it into my face."

"Well sorry, but you have to report this. And don't give me excuses like 'I don't have proof', because you're covered in them. And no one's going to believe that you tripped or something." Sasuke snapped.

"I could tell them you did it too." Neji snapped back. "I have no proof at all that he did it. And, like you could've concluded from the story from yesterday, I don't want him to get into jail. Now shut up about this, we need to talk about our teamwork."

"Oh yeah, because that's most important right now." Sasuke snapped. Dammit, why was he so concerned with Neji? They didn't even like each other.. right?

"Since when do you care what happens to me anyway?" Neji snapped. "It's none of your damn business, you had absolutely no right to enter my room like that yesterday. I decided for myself that I wanted my cousins to be happy, even if I needed to let myself be touched by it. And then you come tell him it's wrong, you did something which made it even more hard to live with him and you just change my life like that. And don't say you didn't, because you did. You should let me handle this, and if you want to help, ask me what kind of help I need first."

"Look I didn't come there because of that you know. I came there because you might have something to do with the kidnapping of my mother." Sasuke said. "And besides, 'you're' the one ruining your own life, not me."

"Perhaps I am, but you're ruining it even more." Neji snapped.

"You had your chance to get out of it, but you didn't, so it's your own stupid fault." Sasuke snapped.

"If I wanted to get out of there, I could've done it without you and your gun." Neji said.

"I'm pretty sure he knows your entire schedule and you have no where to go, you said so yourself." Sasuke snapped.

"Just shut up." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"No. Jeez, I know what this is gonna end up like for you." Sasuke snapped. "And you should be wise enough to know you have to get out of it now."

"I thought you were going to ask for another kid of the hero class?" Neji asked, glaring at Sasuke. He just needed Sasuke gone now. He couldn't take his nagging anymore. Of course he wanted to get out of there. But the safety and happiness of his cousins was so much more important. Hanabi was much too young to loose her father and to live on herself, and she shouldn't ever be touched by her father. If Neji could prevent that from happening, he would do everything. And so he did.

"No, I'm not." Sasuke snapped and then threw his bag down on the floor and sat down. God Neji frustrated him so much. It was unbearable. All he was trying to do was protect Neji.

"Why are you doing this?" Neji snapped.

"What, wanting to help you? Well I don't know, maybe I just don't like seeing people get touched by their uncle's." Sasuke snapped.

"It's just kissing." Neji snapped, wanting Sasuke to just keep one illusion about what happened.

"Oh yeah sure." Sasuke snapped. "I've heard that before."

"Like you know something of what happens." Neji snapped back.

"In case you forgot, I perfectly well know what happens. In fact, I know what 'will' happen to you if you stay there." Sasuke snapped and glared at Neji now.

"Wow, tell me." Neji said. "I didn't know you could look into the future."

"You get raped you fucking moron!" Sasuke yelled and grabbed his bag again. He was not gonna stay here and break down in front of Neji.

Neji stared at Sasuke now, not knowing what to say for a moment.

"...He wouldn't." Neji softly said, as he shook his head.

"Yes he would." Sasuke snapped and put on his coat now.

"He never goes further then kissing and touching." Neji said. "He hasn't even asked me to pull my clothes off."

"No, that's how you'll keep thinking it's ok." Sasuke snapped. "But you don't want my help, so screw you."

"Your help would be fine, but you making it worse isn't." Neji snapped back.

"I don't want you to go through what I went through." Sasuke snapped and then walked away.

"You're acting like we're best friends or something." Neji said, frowning.

"I don't want anyone to go through that ok." Sasuke snapped. "Just fuck off." You could hear he was upset, but Sasuke just walked out of the room. He didn't want anyone to know.

"Sasuke come back here." Neji said. "I can't run after you right now." He shakily stood now, leaning onto his crutches heavily.

"No!" Sasuke yelled back and just continued walking. Neji could just go to hell. He should've never even care in the first place.

"Sasuke you ass!" Neji yelled. "I want to comfort you and then you walk away! It's never alright with you, is it?!"

"We're not married so shut up!" Sasuke yelled and then walked into a men's room. He so had it with everything.

Neji sighed now as he sat down again. He'd better go home. Sasuke and him would never become a team. He was wasting his time.

* * *

The next day, Neji came walking towards Sasuke on his crutches. He didn't look all too happy as he stopped at his table.

"..Hey. Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked, seeing Sasuke was sitting at the table with Kiba and some guy with pine apple hair.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then took a bite of his food.

"Whatever." He said. He was still angry at Neji for making him remember like that.

"..Can we talk somewhere in private?" Neji softly asked.

"I'm sure you can say it now." Sasuke said, still eating.

"..I'm not going to say everything then, but.. I wanted to say sorry." Neji muttered. "..I believe you are right now, about what you said."

Kiba frowned as he looked at Neji. Was Neji's lip trembling?

Sasuke looked at Neji and then got up, taking his bag. He was stupid for doing this, but Neji was upset. And it was something bad, Sasuke could tell.

"Come on then." He said.

Neji nodded thankfully, and when Sasuke started walking, Neji followed him. He was a little slower then Sasuke though.

"Good luck." Kiba called after them.

"Idiot." They heard Shikamaru mumble. After a little while though, Sasuke stopped and turned around. This place was never crowded, so they could talk.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"..My uncle came into my room yesterday and kissed me, like he always does, but.. this time he.. well.." Neji muttered and then sighed. "..He undressed me, he took away all my clothes. And he touched me all over again. I thought he'd never do that, but.. well.. it happened. It really shocked me and made me realise that you were right. So I wanted to say sorry to you for snapping at you like that."

Sasuke looked at Neji and frowned.

"..I'm sorry Neji." He said, kind of shocked. So it did happen then. He never wanted to be right about this.

"..You really have to leave."

"..I know." Neji softly said. "..But I want to ask you if you know how I can get away and get my cousins away safely.."

"I don't know. You can just leave, he can't hurt you. As for your cousins, I can only suggest you tell them to stay at a friend's place." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"..I guess it would be best if I got proof, somehow, what he did." Neji said. "Else he'll probably start searching for me and my cousins."

"Maybe." Sasuke said. "I don't know.. All I know is once they get what they want they'll dump you. But I can't suggest that."

"..I think my uncle is a different case, I think that he'd.. want to use me over and over." Neji softly said. "..Just like the kisses and touches.." Neji bit his lip now. "..Damn it.. I'd love to kill him." He muttered, as he swallowed and quickly blinked his tears away.

Sasuke looked at Neji, full of compassion.

"I know. You'll be ok." Sasuke said and reached into his bag to get a handkerchief out of it. But then he saw an envelope. Sasuke frowned. Oh no.. He pulled it out and looked at the photo inside. It was a picture of his mother. Naked except for her underwear and full of wounds. Sasuke glared at Neji.

"Fuck you." Sasuke spat at him.

Neji frowned, as he stroke some tears away.

"..What?" He asked. What did he do now?

Sasuke looked at the picture again. It was just horrible. His mother looked terrible, someone must've hurt her badly. She was still bound to the pole and blindfolded. And Sasuke couldn't stand seeing it. How dare anyone hurt and touch his mother.

"Do you think this is funny or something?" Sasuke snapped, feeling tears spring to his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked, frowning even more. He then looked at the picture Sasuke was holding for a moment. "..You think I put that picture in your bag?"

"Well you're here. You're the only one here and it wasn't in my bag before break." Sasuke snapped. "God you're horrible. And to think I was feeling bad for you."

"Sasuke I swear, I didn't do it." Neji said, frowning even deeper.

"Then how did it get here!?" Sasuke yelled frustrated and then quickly wiped some tears away.

"I don't know alright!" Neji said, panicking a little now. How could Sasuke think so bad of him? He grabbed a handkerchief himself and handed it to Sasuke now.

"I don't want it." Sasuke said, pushing Neji's hand away. "..If you didn't do it then who did? You're the only one who can do it unseen."

"I don't know, perhaps someone else on this school, I really don't know." Neji said.

"Prove it." Sasuke said, looking at Neji.

"How can I prove something I didn't do?" Neji asked.

"You can prove you didn't. Maybe. Look I don't know ok." Sasuke said. "There's nobody else with your power."

"There probably are plenty of them." Neji said. "Like my uncle, for example. But it can't be him, he barely knows you."

"You're the only one who knows me Neji." Sasuke said.

"..A lot of people know you." Neji softly said. "..Sasuke I swear.. I didn't do it. I swear it on my father, I really didn't do it."

"..I don't know Neji." Sasuke said, shaking his head. "I really don't know if I can trust you.."

"..I understand." Neji softly said, nodding.

Sasuke put his head in his hand now and leaned against the wall. He had no idea what to do now.

"..I'm sorry for your mother..." Neji softly said.

Sasuke looked up at Neji. This was the first time Neji showed any compassion towards him. Maybe Neji really wasn't the bad guy.

"..Thanks.." Sasuke said and then looked at the picture again. "..Can I have that handkerchief anyway?" He asked as he felt tears come up again.

Neji nodded as he grabbed the handkerchief again, and when he saw some tears slide down over Sasuke's face, he wiped them away. He then handed Sasuke the handkerchief.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then took the handkerchief, wiping some more tears away.

"Fuck.. I'm sorry." He softly said.

"Don't be, it must be hard to see your mom like that." Neji said, frowning.

"..It is." Sasuke said. "I'm just sorry you had to see me crying."

"..Well.. I'm sorry that I can't understand how you feel.." Neji softly said. "..I want to comfort you now, but don't know what to say."

Sasuke frowned as he wiped some more tears away and then looked at Neji.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I never knew my mom, she died at my birth, so.." Neji said, shrugging.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then sighed.

"Then I'm even more sorry I'm crying." Sasuke said and handed Neji his handkerchief back.

"No, don't." Neji said. "I never knew her, so I can't imagine how it feels to have a mom, but I can imagine that if you see someone get hurt who you love, that must be hard."

Sasuke shook his head.

"You didn't do it." He said as he put the picture in his bag.

"I didn't indeed." Neji softly said, as he wiped away some more tears.

Sasuke smiled a little.

"You're not so bad at all." He said. Neji was nice now.

"I'm not that much of a jerk you know." Neji muttered, as he put the handkerchief back in his bag.

"I know that now." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

"..Good." Neji said, sighing. "..Did you already ask the police to look for your mother?"

"My father takes care of things." Sasuke said, shaking his head. "He told me I couldn't do anything."

"That must feel awful." Neji said, frowning.

Sasuke shrugged.

"There really isn't anything I can do, so he's right." He softly said.

"Might that be the reason why that person is sending you those pictures?" Neji asked.

"..What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"Well... Perhaps he's afraid that if he comes too close to your father or brother, they'll catch him and attack him or something." Neji said, shrugging. "It would be logical. That he thinks he can trick you and follow you around, getting as close as he needs."

"If we would be able to train your powers or train other things, you might be able to catch him next time he gives you a picture of your mother." He added.

"I don't even know when he does it. And besides, I don't have any powers we can train." Sasuke said. "I tried my best with that stupid flame. I'm just not really a nice asset to the Uchiha family." Sasuke said.

"What is your mother's power?" Neji asked.

"She controls the weather. Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Ever tried if you can do that?" Neji asked, shrugging.

"My mom had me try to control it, but I can't do that either." Sasuke answered, shaking his head.

"..What about a mix of it?" Neji asked. "..Ever tried controlling the wind during.. thunder?"

Sasuke frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Well there's fire in thunder right?" Neji asked. "You have the blood of both your mother and father, it could be that you have a mix of their powers. The fire in the thunder isn't controllable by nature manipulators. But since you got some fire in you too.."

"...I still don't get it." Sasuke said. "You think I can control thunder or something?"

"It might be a possibility." Neji said.

"I heard crosses never happen nowadays anymore." Sasuke said. "The last one was a hundred years ago."

"Perhaps you are the new one." Neji said. "It wouldn't hurt to try right."

"By the way, 'I' am the new one." Neji said. "I got my father's powers and my mother's immense beauty." He laughed a little, obviously thinking his own joke was very funny.

Sasuke snorted.

"Sure. But even if crosses happen, I wouldn't know what my power was or how I would have to handle it." He said.

"That's what you need training for." Neji said. "I can help you, if you want."

"I don't think a second grader can train a power that doesn't even exist yet." Sasuke said.  
"I said, I can help you, not train you." Neji said. "You'd be the one who'll have to train."

"I still don't think I got a power." Sasuke said. "If I had, then I would've known."

"My dad found out that he had a power when he was twenty five." Neji said.

"He had the same power as your uncle right? So he should've known." Sasuke said.

"My uncle got them when he was twenty six." Neji said, shrugging. "They were twins, and my dad was better then my uncle."

"Oh." Sasuke said. "I don't know. I guess I don't really see myself having any powers."  
"You never know." Neji said. "Anyhow, I have to go to class now, the bell rang twenty minutes ago."

Sasuke looked on his watch. He was late as well.

"Oh shit... I see. I'll talk to you later then." Sasuke said. He was gonna go home now. Itachi and his father had to see the new picture.

"Alright, bye." Neji said, as he walked away from Sasuke, using his walking sticks.

* * *

A little later, Sasuke arrived home and walked inside. He called for his father and brother and once they were there, he held the picture of his mother in front of him.

"I got it today, at school." He said.

Fugaku immediately dropped the bag he had been carrying and Itachi sighed as he looked at the ground.

"...Damn it.." Itachi muttered, while Fugaku let out an angry yell.

"Who gave this to you?!" Fugaku snapped as he snatched the picture out of Sasuke's hands, but you could see his eyes getting wet out of frustration.

"I don't know. It was just in my bag again." Sasuke said. "I thought it was Neji, but it wasn't." He frowned as he saw his father being upset.

"How do you know Neji didn't do it?" Itachi asked.

"I just know." Sasuke said. "You have to trust me on that. He did say his family was able to do the same as him. Do we have enemies from the Hyuuga family?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really." Fugaku muttered, trying to stay calm. "Although your mother hated Hyuuga Hiashi."

Sasuke frowned. Wasn't that Neji's uncle?

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't really remember, but I thought it was something with him liking her younger brother, the one who died when he was ten." Fugaku said, looking disgusted. "He was a paedophile. But I don't know that guy and I don't know what happened between him and Mikoto."

Itachi frowned now.

"How old was he back then?" He asked.

"Nineteen." Fugaku said, sighing.

"He's Neji's uncle." Sasuke said, disgusted with the guy. He was a paedophile then and he was now. That was so wrong.

"How do you know?" Itachi asked. "Or did Neji tell you about his uncle or something?"

"Yes. His name was Hiashi and he molests Neji." Sasuke answered, nodding.

"..That's terrible." Fugaku said, frowning. "Can't you get some proof that that's happening? What exactly does that uncle to Neji?" It was obvious that he wanted to go to an other subject now.

"What I know is that he kisses Neji and stuff." Sasuke said. "Touches him. But last night he undressed Neji."

"Well then we all know what happened next." Itachi said, frowning. "Or what's going to happen."

"You should get proof and get him out of that mess." Fugaku said.

"I already told him he should leave, but apparently he doesn't want to leave without his cousins." Sasuke said. "There's nothing I can do."

"Sneak to his window, film the happening and send it to the police?" Itachi asked, and Fugaku nodded. "That would be a good one."

Sasuke thought of it. Maybe it was a good idea.

"..Maybe. I don't know. Neji said he didn't want his uncle in jail because of his cousins or something." He said.

"Well maybe he wants that, but I'm sure that he wants his uncle to stop the most." Itachi said. "He just doesn't want to admit it."

"I don't know. I don't wanna talk about it either." Sasuke said. "I'll watch out more and hope I will see the one giving me those pictures. I'm gonna do homework now." He walked to the stairs.

Fugaku sighed as he nodded and sat down onto the couch, putting his head into his hands.

"..I'm going to cook." Itachi muttered as he walked to the kitchen. They really had to do something to save Mikoto. But the problem was.. they didn't knew where to start.

* * *

Man this story is crappy...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

That evening, a certain raven-haired boy was sitting in the bushes next to the Hyuuga house. He was holding a camera and looking through a window. Sasuke was looking at Neji making homework and working on the computer for an hour already. Then finally, the door opened and the person Sasuke had been waiting for appeared.

"Hello lovely Neji." Hyuuga Hiashi said, grinning. Sasuke turned on his camera.

Neji sighed now.

"..I'm doing homework, uncle." He said, turning around on his chair a little.

"How great of you." Hiashi said and smiled at Neji awkwardly. He then pulled Neji off his chair gently and pushed him on the bed.

"Time for a break don't you think?" He asked and sat down on Neji.

Neji didn't look at his uncle now.

"...Won't you ever get enough of this?" He softly asked. He wasn't even struggling. He knew it had no use.

"Oh maybe some day." Hiashi said and started kissing Neji now as he touched Neji's chest. Sasuke looked at it disgusted, but continued filming. This was insane.

Neji frowned as he started kissing back, placing his hands next to his head. You could see that Hiashi had told him what to do very often, now Neji did these kind of things automatically.

Hiashi kissed him roughly and then slowly pulled off Neji's shirt, then stroke his chest again, grinning insanely. Sasuke felt himself getting sick from the sight.

Neji started shaking a little now as he looked at Hiashi. You could see the fear in his eyes clearly, as he started breathing faster.

"Oh calm down Neji. We've done this before." Hiashi said and now started unbuttoning Neji's pants. Sasuke zoomed in on it, just to make sure it was on camera.

"It doesn't mean I like it now." Neji snapped, but his voice was trembling a little.

"Don't snap Neji." Hiashi said, calm but threatening. He then pulled down Neji's pants and his boxer followed. Hiashi now touched his entire body, smirking.

Neji bit his lip now, and when Hiashi's hand reached downwards, he softly pushed it away. He just didn't want it and felt scared.

Hiashi glared at Neji dangerously now and then moved his hand down anyway, touching Neji.

"Say you like it Neji." He said and started licking Neji's neck.

"I don't." Neji said, but this time it wasn't a snap. It was more like a weak whimper.

"Say it!" Hiashi yelled now as he moved Neji's hands to his own pants now.

Neji swallowed, quickly moving his hands away and moving his face to the side, pressing his eyes shut.

"N-no." He whispered.

Hiashi now suddenly hit Neji against the cheek.

"Now say it or you know the consequences!" Hiashi yelled and made Neji open his pants.

Neji shook his head as he obeyed Hiashi anyhow, opening Hiashi's pants. He'd never say he liked this, never, but if obeying Hiashi in these actions would stop Hiashi from wanting him to tell that lie, he would obey him.

Hiashi let it rest for some reason and let Neji pull down his pants.

"Now, I'm sure you know how to pleasure me, like I did with you so many times." Hiashi said as he pulled down his own boxers. Sasuke was completely grossed out by now.

"..Please don't make me do this.." Neji tried, as he shook his head another time.

"You will just have to Neji." Hiashi said, smirking as he moved off of Neji and pulled him up and held his face before his own organ.

Neji gave Hiashi one more pleading look but when he received a glare, he looked down and then opened his mouth, shaking.

Hiashi then pushed Neji's mouth over his cock and started moving Neji, moaning. Sasuke looked away now. He had to make a real effort not to start thinking of his own experience.

Neji didn't do anything anymore as he just kept his mouth open and let Hiashi do what he want. He stared at the ground, while tears appeared into his eyes. He just wanted this to be over.

Sasuke stared at the ground now as he filmed the whole thing. It was just so wrong.

Hiashi grabbed Neji by his hair, making him move faster and faster until he finally came inside of Neji's mouth. He groaned.

Tears were now on Neji's face as he looked at Hiashi, hoping that he could just spit it out. He felt so embarrassed, and so dirty.. He hoped that Hiashi would just leave now.

But Hiashi didn't leave. He pulled his cock out of Neji's mouth and then held his mouth closed.

"Swallow Neji." He said, his voice threatening.

Neji shook his head, trying to move Hiashi's hands away from his mouth. He didn't want to swallow. It was too dirty and he already felt so weak and used.

"Do it right now." Hiashi said and now held Neji's nose closed as well. He had to swallow that way.

Neji struggled for some time, but finally gave in and swallowed. He immediately felt sick after it and felt like he had to throw up. Which he would do when Hiashi'd finally leave.

"Good boy." Hiashi said and gave Neji another kiss before getting up and pulled up his pants again.

"Now have a good night." He then got up and left the room, as if nothing had happened.

Neji was sitting on his bed now, staring at his knees. He felt so used, he was nothing more then an object to Hiashi. Neji swallowed and frowned as he tasted Hiashi's sperm in his mouth. His stomach immediately reacted to it and Neji hurried to his own bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

Sasuke turned off the camera now, feeling sick to his stomach as well. He then walked to the window and softly tapped on it, before climbing inside.

"Neji?" He asked.

Neji threw up in the toilet once more. He heard Sasuke's voice, but he was unable to say something back now. He felt too sick, and he was too ashamed. Sasuke probably had seen what just happened.

Sasuke softly walked to the bathroom and kneeled down next to Neji, softly stroking his back and pulling his hair out of his face.

"..I'm so sorry.." He said.

Neji shook his head as he wiped his mouth clean with some toilet paper and then bit his lip. He flushed the toilet and then sighed, shivering.

"..Don't be." He softly said, quickly blinking his tears away.

Sasuke looked around and then grabbed a bathrobe that was in the room. He put it around Neji, who was still naked.

"..It's the worst thing.." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji into a hug.

"..I'll get over it." Neji muttered, but accepted the hug. He doubted for a moment, but then put his head into Sasuke's neck, closing his eyes.

Sasuke stroke through Neji's hair a little.

"..It's harder then it seems." He softly said. "You have to get out of here Neji."

"I can't.." Neji softly said, as he shook his head again and moved away from Sasuke, putting on the bathrobe.

"Yes you can." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji. If Neji wasn't gonna cave in now, Sasuke would just help him without permission.

Neji just shook his head as he walked into his room again. He sat down onto his bed, putting his hands into his hair.

Sasuke followed him and sat down as well.

"You can't keep this up Neji. Your cousins will forgive you if you press charges against him." He said.

"I don't know.." Neji muttered. "I have to think of it some longer."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "You shouldn't wait before it is too late."

"..Imagine that you have to put charges against the only grown up in your family left, while you have two younger cousins who can't live by themselves yet." Neji said, shrugging.

"Then I would do it nonetheless." Sasuke said. "Your cousins have friends, I'm sure they can stay there."

"They already lost their mother Sasuke.." Neji said.

"You lost both and you're fine. I don't think they really want a father who is going to rape his own nephew." Sasuke suddenly snapped.

"They probably don't want that no, but if I won't let them find out.." Neji said, shrugging again, as he sat up a little.

"Then they will live a lie." Sasuke snapped. "You don't want them to never know what their father is really like."

"I'd rather have them live a happy life, in a lie, then get a torn up childhood. " Neji snapped, glaring at Sasuke, while he stroke over his bandaged leg. It still hurt from the bullet and still hadn't healed. "Especially Hanabi. She's too young to lose both parents."

"They don't want to live a lie Neji." Sasuke snapped. "If they knew and they could choose, trust me, they would not choose to live unknowing while their father molested their cousin."

"..Perhaps I should talk to Hinata about it." Neji sighed then. "..For Hanabi."

"You'd better." Sasuke said. "You have to do something." He then pulled out the camera and handed it to Neji.

Neji frowned now.

"What do I have to do with your camera?" Neji asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered. "I already made sure you have evidence. Don't watch it, just keep it near in case you wanna go to the police."

"....You filmed me?" Neji asked, frowning, as his mouth fell open in surprise. He didn't knew if he should be glad that he had proof now or that he had to become angry at Sasuke for spying on him like that.

"I had to do something." Sasuke said.

Neji sighed and then nodded.

"..Thanks." He said. "..I think you should go now. I'm tired and my uncle might hear you." He put the camera away under his bed now.

"You're angry with me aren't you?" Sasuke said as he got up.

"I'm not, I'm just confused and want to be alone for now." Neji muttered.

"Fine." Sasuke said. "If you want to talk, you know where you can spot me." He walked to the window and climbed out. Staying was probably not the wisest thing to do.

Neji watched Sasuke go and then looked at his bed. He didn't understood why Sasuke cared so much. He was glad that he did but... Neji had to solve this himself in the end. He never liked people putting their noses into his business too much.

* * *

That evening, when Hiashi was out, Neji knocked onto Hinata's door. He had his pyjamas on already and had wanted to go to bed, but then decided to go talk to Hinata about what happened.

"Come in." A soft voice, Hinata's, said through the door and once Neji walked in, Hinata looked at him surprised.

"Oh N-Neji. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have to tell you something." Neji said as he closed the door behind him and then sat down onto Hinata's bed. Hinata was sitting at her desk, doing something on the computer. "..I've been doubting for some time if I should tell you about this or not.. I didn't want you and Hanabi to know. Especially Hanabi. But a friend made clear to me that you'd better know then find out later that it got out of hand. Do you want to hear it, or..?"

"Of course N-Neji. You can tell me." Hinata said as she turned around on her chair and looked at Neji worried.

Neji looked at his knees now and breathed in deeply.

"..Your father.. he-" Neji started and frowned. How should he do this? "..Some time ago, he started visiting my room in the evening and well.. he ended up touching me, in sexual ways.. When I protested, he beat me up and well.. I didn't really have a choice but to let it happen, I was afraid for you and Hanabi as well.. So.."

Hinata looked at Neji with big eyes.

"...W-what are you saying..?" She asked shocked. "..That daddy.. a-assaulted you?"

"..He has been for quite some time yes.." Neji muttered, nodding. "I was afraid to tell you, I didn't want to put charges on him and you'd have to loose another parent.. and I just wanted you to love your father and have a great time with him.. but.. I can't take it anymore now." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry I'm telling you this but.. I don't know.."

Hinata was silent for some time but then got up and suddenly hugged Neji.

"..I am s-so sorry.." She said. Hinata believed everything Neji said, so this had to be true as well.

"..Why are you telling me that you're sorry now?" Neji asked, frowning. He was surprised. Hinata had never hugged him.

"Because I feel sorry for you.." Hinata said. "D-daddy had no right.."

"..He hadn't indeed.." Neji softly said. "..Hinata.. I want to put charges on him, I have prove.. but can I do that to you? Can I do that to Hanabi..?"

Hinata pulled back and sat down on her bed, next to Neji. She wiped away a tear.

"I don't want you to go t-through this. You have to press charges on him.." She softly said.

"..Are you sure?" Neji asked, frowning. "..I can step to the police tomorrow and show them the proof.. Sasuke, a friend of mine, actually filmed the whole happening tonight.."

"He's in my class." Hinata softly said. "..I can't b-believe daddy did this.."

"...I know.." Neji softly said, looking guilty.

"..I-it's a little hard to comprehend.." Hinata said. "..But I w-want you to go to the police tomorrow."

Neji nodded.

"..Alright." He said. "..Do you think I should go tell Hanabi now..?"

"..I don't know.. Maybe w-we should just tell her daddy committed a crime when they a-arrest him.." Hinata said.

Neji nodded now, and sighed.

"..I guess." He said.

"If she asks about it we can tell. S-she's too young though." Hinata said.

"Well she knows what molesting and stuff is." Neji said, shrugging. "..If she wants to know, she should. But it's still horrible to tell her."

"Exactly." Hinata said. "If s-she doesn't ask about it, we can just keep it from her for s-some years."

"Indeed." Neji said, nodding. "..Alright, I'm going to bed now. Thanks for listening to me and stuff." He stood from the bed now.

"You're welcome." Hinata said, nodding. "Next time come to me sooner."

"I will." Neji said, nodding. "Good night." He then walked to the door and opened it.

"Good night Neji." Hinata said.

Neji now left the room and walked to his own room. Once he was laying in bed, he closed his eyes and sighed. He hoped this would go alright. He hoped his uncle would just accept his punishment.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke and Neji were walking on the school yard, going to the bus. They had trained...or at least tried to train, Sasuke's powers. Sadly enough, nothing happened. He still couldn't do a thing and it pissed him off.

"I'm telling you, I'm just pretty much worthless." Sasuke said annoyed.

"You're not." Neji said. "I'm sure it will come up once." He stretched as he yawned a little.

"I'm sure it won't. We've tried pretty much everything." Sasuke said as he got in the bus now.

"I know." Neji said, as he walked to the back of the bus. "But maybe it'll come up soon."

"I'm pretty sure I would've noticed something in my eighteen years." Sasuke said as he walked with Neji and sat down in the back.

"Don't be so negative." Neji said. "It'll come."

"Thanks, but no it won't." Sasuke said as he pulled a bottle of water out of his bag and drank some.

"Hm." Neji said. "My tv is annoying. I tried to watch some this morning but it just didn't work. And I don't know a thing of televisions. A computer, alright, but a tv.."

Sasuke looked at Neji and put his bottle away.

"I could help with it if you want. I've had my fair share of fixing things, including tv's." He said.

"That would be great." Neji said, nodding. "I have to go home to get my camera anyway."

An hour later, Neji and Sasuke arrived at Neji's home. Neji opened the door to his room now.

"My uncle's working until six, so we'll be fine until then." Neji said. "And I think you're finished for some time already then, right?"

"I guess I will." Sasuke said, nodding as he and Neji walked inside. "So what's wrong with the tv?"

"When I turn it on it just doesn't react." Neji said, as he walked to the tv and frowned at it. "I tried everything, but it pretty much ignores me."

Sasuke followed Neji and kneeled down, since is wasn't on a very high standard. He then tried to turn the tv on, but it didn't respond, just like Neji had said.

"Odd.. Since when?" Sasuke asked.

"Since two days or so." Neji said, still frowning. "It's not like I'm dying from it or something, but it's annoying."

"I can understand. Did you do something to it?" Sasuke asked as he now turned the television around and pulled off a backside so he could look inside of the tv.

"Not really." Neji said. "I'm not really good with tv's, like I said."

"Hmm ok." Sasuke said. "Well you can do whatever you want, I'll try to fix this." He started fidgeting with some buttons and wires of the tv.

Neji nodded.

"Alright, then I'm going to put on some other clothes, I'm going to the police once you're done." He said, as he walked to his wardrobe, while he pulled off his shirt already.

Sasuke nodded and then worked on the tv. But then he frowned.

"You're going to the police for your uncle?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah I am." Neji said. "I told Hinata yesterday and she agreed that I had to go." He was searching for a shirt in his wardrobe now.

"Good." Sasuke said. "That was about time." He was glad Neji was gonna go to the police. He wasn't glad that the tv was not doing what he wanted though.

"I know." Neji said, nodding. He grabbed some black pants and a white shirt out of his wardrobe and unbuttoned his pants. "I hope they'll give him some years in jail."

"That would be best yeah." Sasuke said. "You have prove enough to have him locked away I think."

"I think so too." Neji said, nodding, as he pulled down his pants. "That video you made does show what happens."

"I know." Sasuke said. He then turned around and turned red. Neji was just standing there with his pants pulled down. And God did Neji have pretty legs and a nice ass.

"Thanks for that." Neji said while he put on his black pants now. He turned his head around a little now. "How is it going with the-" He stopped as he saw Sasuke staring at him. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Sasuke looked up at Neji's face now and then turned to the tv again, doing nothing particular to it.

"..Nothing.." He mumbled.

"Nothing what?" Neji asked, with his eyebrow pulled up, while he put on the shirt.

"..Just nothing. Never mind." Sasuke said. He was a little confused by his own behaviour. Then suddenly the tv made a loud sound, as if something exploded and suddenly a huge wave of electricity moved to Sasuke. In mere then a second though, Sasuke moved his hands as if to protect himself and the electricity changed ways, hitting a lamp in Neji's room, destroying it with a loud bang.

Neji looked at his lamp with his mouth open for a few seconds, startled by the sound, and then looked at Sasuke.

"...I told you you had some kind of power." He said, letting a smirk come onto his face. He then looked at the lamp again and frowned. "And you destroyed my lamp you ass."

Sasuke stared at the lamp with wide eyes. Did he just seriously do that?

"...Sorry.." He said, a little baffled.

"..You redirected that electricity, didn't you?" Neji asked, frowning.

"..I guess I did.." Sasuke answered, still staring at the lamp and then turned to the television.

"Told you you could probably do something with nature manipulation mixed with fire." Neji said, shrugging.

"...Oh my God.." Sasuke said, still in disbelief.

Neji smirked now.

"Come on, you can be happy about it." He said.

"..I am happy.." Sasuke said and then looked at the television again. "I got a frigging power.. Did you see that? I 'do' have powers!" Sasuke cheered happily.

"Of course you have powers, jeez." Neji said, laughing a little. Sasuke sometimes really was like a small child.

"Well I didn't exactly know that before this!" Sasuke cheered as he got up and suddenly hugged Neji in all his joy.

Neji snorted as he patted Sasuke's back.

"Yeah Sasuke, I'm happy for you too." Neji said. "Now let go of me."

Sasuke let go of Neji, turning red. "Yes well.. whatever." He quickly said and sat down before the TV again. Maybe now that he knew this, he could just get the tv working by controlling the electricity in it.

"Well you'd better go train your power, well, finding out what you can do with it." Neji said, as he walked to his mirror and pulled out the tie he had in his hair, fixing his hair into model.

Sasuke started to focus on some imaginary electricity and suddenly felt something. He moved it through the wires for a while and then stopped. He turned on the TV, and it actually worked.

"..There." He said, smirking. He would have this down in no time.

Neji turned around now, and brought up his eyebrows.

"I see you won't need a lot of training." Neji said. "Thanks."

Sasuke smirked at Neji. He was feeling a lot better now.

He put Neji's TV back together and put it the right way. He then walked to the lamp he had destroyed. It was in pieces.

"You should clean this up you know." Sasuke said.

"I think 'you' should clean that up." Neji said, snorting. "You destroyed it. What do you want in exchange for fixing my tv by the way?" He walked to his tv now, so he stood close to Sasuke, and then put his TV off.

"That you clean up this mess?" Sasuke asked and grinned at Neji, laughing slightly.

Neji looked at Sasuke now with a small smirk, but with one eyebrow pulled up.

"Don't think you're it now please." He said. "But fine."

"I don't think I'm 'it'. Yet." Sasuke said smirking and then sat down on Neji's bed.

"You sound like you do." Neji said, as he gathered the broken pieces of glass on the floor, and everything else that was laying there, and dumped it into his wastebasket. He then took his dustpan and brush, kneeled down onto the floor and gathered all the small pieces that were on the floor. "Don't you want to go home now?" He asked while he was busy.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then kneeled down next to him, helping him with the mess that was still there.

"Nope, not really." He said.

"Why not?" Neji asked. "Don't you want to show your father and brother that you have powers?"

"I'll do that later." Sasuke said. "I wanna go with you to the police."

Neji frowned as he looked up.

"Why?" He asked. "I can do that alone you know."

"I don't know, maybe they want a witness. It's not really nice to talk about things like that you know." Sasuke said.

"I know, that's why I never do it." Neji said, shrugging. "But alright, it could be handy." He finished cleaning now and then stood and grabbed his back. He opened his wardrobe again and got Sasuke's camera out and put it into his bag.

Sasuke stood as well and looked at Neji.

"Are we going now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Neji said, as he put on his leather jacket and then swung his bag over his shoulder. "Let's go." He took a deep breath and then walked to his door, into the hallway.

Sasuke followed Neji as he put on his coat and had his bag hanging from his arm.

"It'll be OK." He said.

"I know." Neji said, nodding. They walked out of the house and then towards the police station. It wasn't far from Neji's house. They remained silent the whole way though, because Neji was deep in thought and wasn't willing to talk at the moment. Until they walked into the police station and Neji walked to the woman behind the counter immediately.

"Hello." He said. "I want to press charges against someone."

A woman with blond hair in ponytails and... very large breasts Sasuke noticed, looked at Neji. She frowned.

"Well young man, why do you want to press charges against anyone?" She asked.

"It's for sexual abuse." Neji said. "I got the proof with me."

"Sexual abuse? That is quite a serious charge. Who is this about?" The woman asked as she looked at both boys.

"I got it on tape." Neji said as she put the camera on the counter. "And the one who's doing it is called Hyuuga Hiashi."

"And who is it about?" The woman, with the name Tsunade Sasuke saw on her nametag, asked.

"..Well it's about me." Neji said, suddenly not able to look her in the eyes anymore. It was strange to tell this to a stranger.

"I see. If you can just come with me to the back. I will need a statement. Then we will watch the video." Tsunade said. Sasuke frowned.

"Don't watch the video." He told Neji.

"I know what's coming Sasuke, I've already seen it." Neji said with a sigh, and then nodded to Tsunade. "Alright." He said, and when she nodded and walked to a door, Neji followed her.

Sasuke frowned. Neji had already watched? Hadn't he told him not to? But wait.. Neji did say it showed everything.

Tsunade signed to Sasuke to sit down and wait and then opened a door, letting Neji in. She then closed the door behind him.

"So you are serious about this?" She asked.

Neji nodded as he sat down too.

"Yes, it has been going on for quite some time now." Neji said, not looking at her again. "It started with kissing and yesterday was the worst night... he comes to my room every night."

Tsunade sat down across from him. She pulled out some forms and a note book.

"First, I will need you name, age and other relevant information." She said.

"..Well, I'm nineteen, live at the Hyuuga mansion, you probably know it.. and my name is Hyuuga Neji." Neji muttered, not willing to talk anymore now he had answered a question that hadn't been asked. He was ashamed that he talked about what was going on like that, perhaps he wouldn't even have to tell it. He stared at his knees now. Damn, this was worse then he thought it would be.

"Ah yes I know. And you say another Hyuuga did these things to you? Who exactly is it? And how is he related to you?" Tsunade asked, writing stuff down.

"It's Hyuuga Hiashi, my uncle." Neji said. "I'm living in his house since my parents died."

"Your uncle? So it is incest too then." Tsunade said. "When did this start?"

"..It started when my dad died and I was placed into my uncle's house." Neji muttered. "I guess that's about four years ago."

"Hmm. And what did he do then?" Tsunade asked, writing it all down.

"Four years ago?" Neji asked, looking up now.

"Yes. What did he start with?" Tsunade asked, looking at Neji.

"..Coming into my room and touching my face while he talked to me I guess." Neji said, frowning, looking at his knees as Tsunade's eyes met his. "In a way that just didn't felt right."

"That's not really something to press charges against. Now, when did it start to get seriously worse? And what did he do then?" Tsunade asked.

"I think half a year later he started touching me all over, and three years ago he started kissing me." Neji said. "He came into my room every night to kiss me, and when I refused he beat me up until I begged him to stop. He then just forced me to kiss back. Sometimes he beat me up and forced me to kiss for two hours until I gave in. I used to be very stubborn, but I guess he .. tamed me or something. I just obey him now. For the rest of the years, the way he touched me became more intimate, and last weeks he started undressing me and tried to make me excited, he wanted me to be willing and actually enjoy what he was doing. And well.. yesterday he made me give him a blowjob. It's on tape too.. I guess that's about it."

Tsunade looked at Neji full of compassion, but you could see she was not easily convinced either.

"I am sorry for you. You give a lot of information. Good." Tsunade said and wrote it down. She then got up.

"Shall we watch the tape for evidence?" She asked.

"I guess." Neji muttered, nodding. He didn't look forward to it but it was needed.

Tsunade took the tape and pulled closer a tv in a rolling cabinet. She put the tape of the camera inside a small tape-recorder, specially made for it and turned it on. She sat down next to Neji now, to watch it.

Neji looked at the tape for some time, but as he saw how his uncle started forcing him he looked at his knees again. He just wanted Tsunade to be convinced quickly so he could forget it after.

Tsunade looked at it with a frown and wide eyes. She was disgusted how someone could do this. To his own nephew even. Luckily, the tape clearly showed both Hyuuga's faces. There was no misunderstanding either that Neji did not want this at all as he had been pushing away, crying and never laughing or smiling. Once the tape ended, Tsunade got up and turned it off.

"You have nothing to worry about anymore." She said. "This is evidence enough to get him locked away in a cell tonight until court decides what to do with him."

Neji swallowed and then nodded, relieved. But somewhere, he was scared that his uncle would escape to attack him. His uncle was very strong.

"..Thanks." Neji softly said. "But.. you have to be very careful. After the Uchiha Fugaku, my uncle probably is the strongest man in the city.. so.."

"We will be careful. But they might be the strongest hero's, but we have people here who can do pretty much everything. We're specialised in it." Tsunade said. "Don't worry." She walked to the door and opened it for Neji. "For now, I suggest you stay with your friend tonight." She said.

Neji frowned, but then nodded as he stood.

"Alright." He said and looked at Sasuke. "Is that fine with you as well?"

"Of course. You can stay at my place." Sasuke said as he got up, a little worried.

"Good." Tsunade said. "Anything else I should know?"

"..Perhaps my phone number or Sasuke's address?" Neji asked.

Sasuke nodded and wrote it down on a piece of paper Tsunade gave him.

"There's two girls there as well right?" Sasuke said and looked at Neji.

Neji nodded.

"That's true, my two cousins are in there." Neji said. "But I guess they'll be fine, their father never laid a finger on them."

"No but if we get him away today, they will need a place to stay. Would you call them to ask if they can go to some friends tonight?" Tsunade asked.

"That's fine." Neji said, nodding again.

"Ok. Well I think that's it. We will make sure everyone will find a place to stay and people will know when the date of court is." Tsunade said.

"Alright." Neji said. "Thank you."

Sasuke nodded to Tsunade and she nodded back. The two then left the police station.

"How did it go?" Sasuke asked.

"Good, I guess." Neji said, nodding. "She was convinced."

"So she's going to arrest him? And how are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah they're going to the Hyuuga mansion soon and they'll take him to a cell." Neji said. "..So I guess he'll go to jail soon."

"Good. And then court I guess. You should call your cousins." Sasuke said. He was gonna ignore that Neji ignored his question. For now.

"I will." Neji said, nodding, as he grabbed his mobile phone immediately and called Hinata. He hoped they would be ok. He meanwhile followed Sasuke.

After a little while, the call was answered.

"H-hello. Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata's soft voice spoke.

"Hey, Neji here." Neji said. "Hinata listen to me. I just went to the police and they'll go to our house soon. I think it would be best if you and Hanabi would go sleep at one of your friend's houses. I'm sleeping at the house of a friend as well."

Hinata was silent for a while.

"OK.." She softly said. "W-we will do that. Are you ok?"

"I am." Neji said. "I'll call you tonight alright? And call me when you need help."

"Y-yes I will. I'll talk to you tonight then. B-bye." Hinata said.

"Bye." Neji said and then hung up the phone. He sighed and put it into his pocket again.

Sasuke looked at Neji and was silent.

"..You ok?" He asked.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment and nodded, before looking at the street again, as if he was watching if he didn't stepped into something dirty.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then without even thinking of it, grabbed Neji's hand and continued walking.

Neji frowned as he looked up to Sasuke again.

"..What are you doing?" He asked.

Sasuke felt himself becoming completely nervous now. He had no idea what he was doing at all.

"...Nothing.." He said. Was that becoming his standard answer?

"Can you say something else as well?" Neji asked, frowning even deeper.

"...No.." Sasuke softly said and then quickly pulled his hand away and moved at least a good three feet away from Neji. He kept walking though.

"You're strange." Neji said, as he shook his head but kept following Sasuke though.

Sasuke kept silent now as he looked away. He was far too ashamed to look at Neji right now. He started walking a little faster. Luckily, his home was near.

Neji remained silent as well and followed Sasuke, all the way to Sasuke's house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

When Sasuke and Neji arrived at Sasuke's house, Fugaku's car was there already, so was Itachi's.

Sasuke silently opened the door and let Neji in. He then went in himself, closed the door and hung up his coat.

"Dad! Itachi!" He yelled. He would so show off his powers now.

"What's up?" Itachi asked from the livingroom, standing up. When Sasuke walked into the room, Neji followed and Itachi frowned.

"Did you bring home a friend?"

"Yes. He's staying the night. Dad!" Sasuke yelled. He was ignoring Neji now. Once his dad arrived too, Sasuke spoke up.

"I wanna show you something." He said, excited already.

Neji frowned as he took a step back, seeing he wasn't needed right now. It didn't feel good, since he couldn't go home now either.

"What do you want to show then?" Fugaku asked, sitting down onto the couch. He looked at Neji for a moment, who was looking at the floor now, holding his arm, and then he looked at Sasuke again.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while, but then walked to a socket. He kneeled down next to it and focussed. It took him just ten seconds to pull out a lot of electricity and control it. This was really so much fun.

Fugaku pulled up his eyebrows now.

"So you finally found out about your powers?" He asked. "That's good. Train them more, I say."

Itachi nodded.

"You should, I'm happy for you." He said.

Sasuke moved them away, back into the socket and smiled.

"I know. And dad, that means I'm a cross. Aren't you proud?" Sasuke asked, asking for the pride of his father.

"Of course I am." Fugaku said, while Itachi snorted. "But do you think that I never was proud of you?"

Sasuke was silent for a while as he looked at his father.

"..Yes?" He said, a little unsure of the answer.

"Perhaps you didn't notice it, but I accepted the fact that you had no powers as well and was proud of you anyway." Fugaku said.

Itachi stood and stretched now.

"I'm not joining in this sappy family talk." He said and walked to the kitchen, obviously bored.

Sasuke frowned at his brother and then at his father.

"..You did?" He asked confused. He had to admit his father had been fairly calm. But Sasuke would've never thought his father was ever proud of him.

Fugaku sweatdropped now.

"Are you being so annoying just for fun or what?" He asked, not being one to talk about his feelings.

Sasuke was silent for a while and then smiled.

"Thanks dad." He said. He respected his father for not talking about his feelings. He would just not go in against it.

"Is it OK if Neji stays here the night? He's the one from what I told you." Sasuke said.

"Sure." Fugaku said. "I'm going to work in my room again, so I'll be there if you need me." He then turned around and walked out of the room, upstairs.

Sasuke looked at his father and then turned to Neji.

"Let's go to my room." He said, feeling the urge to take Neji's hand again when he saw the look on Neji's face. But there was no way in hell he was gonna do that again.

Neji looked up and then nodded, and followed Sasuke upstairs. He had no idea what to say now, he felt so misplaced in here. Like no one wanted him to be here. Sasuke's father had barely looked at him and Sasuke's brother hadn't looked at him at all.

Once they were in Sasuke's room, Sasuke closed his door and sat down on his bed.

"Sorry about that. They're not really friendly I guess." He said.

"It's fine." Neji said as he looked around in Sasuke's room. It was quite big, like his own. Sasuke had a lot of stuff and a huge bed. And Neji found a chair that looked quite comfortable, so he sat down onto it. "..Your room is nice."

"Thanks." Sasuke said. He was starting to feel a little awkward now that Neji was being so... distant.

"..Can I use your bathroom for a moment?" Neji asked, after he had been quiet for some time.

"..Sure.." Sasuke said and looked at the floor. God did Neji hate him or something? It was obvious he didn't wanna be in the same room as him.

Neji nodded as he stood and walked to the end of the room, into Sasuke's bathroom. He went in and locked the door. He then sat down onto the toilet, after having put down the top, and let his head rest into his arms. He started shaking. He just didn't want others to see him this weak, he wanted to be strong to the outside world. So that's why he had to let his fear and sadness out in Sasuke's bathroom like this. Damn he hated himself.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke frowned. Neji still hadn't left his bathroom. Was something wrong? He got up from the bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Neji? Are you OK?" He asked worried.

"..I'm f-fine." Neji replied after some seconds. It was barely audible from where Sasuke was standing at the moment, but you could hear soft sniffing coming from the bathroom. Neji was obviously doing his best to not let Sasuke know that he was crying at the moment.

"Open the door Neji." Sasuke said, not believing what Neji said. He had locked himself in his bathroom so many times, there was no fooling him.

Neji didn't answer to Sasuke, nor did he obey him. It stayed silent in the bathroom, except for the sound of the soft sniffing.

"Neji. I know you're crying. Open the door." Sasuke said, knocking a little on the door now.

"No." Neji answered a little louder from the other side of the door.

Sasuke looked around and then grabbed a coin from out of his wallet. He then started opening the bathroom door with it. Once he got it open, he opened the door and saw Neji crying.

"..Neji.." He softly said, eyes full of compassion.

"..L-leave me alone." Neji snapped as he turned his back to Sasuke now, still shaking.

Sasuke walked to Neji, turned him back around and hugged him.

"No.." He said.

Neji bit his lip and then clenched his eyes shut as he shook his head. His stomach clenched together and his back felt like it was breaking into two. His feelings were so immense, he felt so confused and so hurt. But he didn't want to give in. So he pushed Sasuke away and quickly walked out of the room, wiping away the tears on his face like mad.

Sasuke frowned and walked after Neji.

"You can't go through this alone Neji." He said as he grabbed Neji's hand to stop him from walking.

Neji stopped walking indeed, and stood still for a moment, before he suddenly pinched into Sasuke's hand a little. He then turned around and before he even realised himself what he was doing, he had tossed his arms around Sasuke's neck and buried his face into it.

Sasuke was surprised at first but then held Neji tightly and hushed him.

"..It's OK.." He softly said and put a hand on the back of Neji's head.

Neji gave in to his feelings now and let the tears run down his face, pressing his eyes shut again. He was glad now that Sasuke showed that he cared.

Sasuke said nothing now, just hushed Neji silently as he stroke his back and head a little. It was probably all he could do until Neji was done crying a little.

"..I'm s-sorry.." Neji softly said, after he had cried for a while, now sobbing and hiccuping a little.

"That's OK Neji. You can cry." Sasuke said and stroke Neji's back softly with both hands now.

"..I'm making your shirt w-wet." Neji muttered, while he started stroking away his tears away, but kept holding onto Sasuke.

"That's ok too." Sasuke said. "I can always change." He just had to wait till Neji was done. And he didn't mind at all.

Neji continued sobbing for a while, and finally let go of Sasuke.

"..Thanks." He muttered, wiping the last tears away with the sleeve of his jacket, which he had forgotten to take off.

Sasuke smiled a little and wiped one more tear away from Neji's face. He then took off Neji's jacket and hung it away.

"Do you need something?" Sasuke asked.

"..I'm hungry." Neji said, nodding. He suddenly felt like a small child while he was rubbing his eyes.

"I'll go get something to eat then." Sasuke said and left the room. After ten minutes he came back with some sandwiches he had quickly made. He gave them to Neji, together with a glass of water.

"Thanks." Neji said, accepting the food and immediately took a sip of the water. "..What's the time?"

"Ten past six." Sasuke said. "Why?"

"Just a question." Neji said, shrugging. "I'm tired."

"Then maybe you should go to sleep." Sasuke said and then frowned. What was on his desk... Oh.. not again. Sasuke pushed Neji out of the way and grabbed the envelope that was on his desk, opening it. It was another picture of his mother... Shit not again.. She was completely naked now, covered in blood and wounds. She was holding a huge cap in her stomach, which was bleeding. Oh God no.. why did he always have to see this? Tears appeared in his eyes and he glared at Neji.

"I should've never believed you!" He yelled.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a frown now. Did Sasuke once again thought that he had put a picture of his mother on his desk? He assumed it would be one of those, seeing Sasuke's reaction.

"...Sasuke, I didn't put that there." Neji said, as he shook his head, putting away the plate with food he was holding, and the glass of water.

"Well then who else did it!? You seem to be always near when I get one!" Sasuke yelled. "How could you!?" He was so frustrated and upset as he put the picture back in the envelope. He just couldn't look at it anymore.

"I don't know who did it ok!" Neji said, frowning even deeper, as he stood. "Why would I do something horrible like that? I don't have anything against you or your family."

"Well apparently you do! How else can you explain that every time I get one of these, 'you' are near!" Sasuke yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know, the only thing I can think of is that someone 'wants' you to think it's me who's doing it!" Neji said, becoming frustrated. He hated it when someone told him he did something, while it wasn't true. Neji now walked to Sasuke and stroke away some tears. "Please calm down."

Sasuke hit Neji's hands away.

"Don't touch me! I don't believe you!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed Neji away again. "'You' did it! Dammit I hate you!" He wanted to just grab Neji and lock him away. Torture him as well. It 'had' to be Neji. He was always near. He was the one with the power to do it. It had to be him.

Neji kept looking at Sasuke with a frown on his face.

"I swear I didn't do it." Neji said.

"Yes you did! Stop frigging lying!" Sasuke yelled. He swallowed as more tears came. He then frowned and looked at the back of the envelope. There was something written on it. 'You took her from me, now I will take her from you.' It said. Sasuke frowned.

"What is this!?" He yelled to Neji, holding the envelope to his face.

Neji looked at what was written down there and read it.

"..I don't know but.. I didn't write it." Neji said, as he shook his head. "The one who took her must have loved her or adored her some time.. I think this message is meant for your father."

"...You know a whole lot for someone who didn't write it." Sasuke snapped. "Just get the fuck out of my house."

"It's just what I think of it Sasuke, but if you want me to leave, I'll leave." Neji said, sighing, as he walked to his bag. "I'll say it one last time, I didn't do it. I have nothing to do with that envelope."

"Then who the hell did it?" Sasuke snapped. He didn't want Neji to leave. Somewhere he did think Neji was innocent. But everything led to him.

"Like I said, I have no idea." Neji said. "I don't know the handwriting and I don't know someone who could possibly be angry at your family and would want to hurt your mother." He grabbed his bag now and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then sat down on his bed, frustrated. He put his head in his arms, which he leaned on his knees.

"..I wanna know who the hell does this.." He softly said.

"...Can't you research the envelope for finger prints?" Neji asked. "He must have touched it, or at least someone who helps him."

"I don't have magical eyes that I can see finger prints." Sasuke said. He bit his lip. He did so not wanted to cry.

"I know a research company who can look this up, I can take the envelope to them, if you want.." Neji said, frowning. He sat down next to Sasuke and put an arm around him, trying to comfort him.

"They're far too late." Sasuke snapped. He wasn't mad at Neji at all. He knew Neji didn't do it. They didn't even know each other. He was just so angry that he was still not able to do anything to save his mother.

"..I can always try right." Neji said, as he stroke over Sasuke's back a little.

"..You don't have to go. I'll give it to dad.." Sasuke softly said.

"You sure?" Neji asked, worried.

"Yes I am.." Sasuke answered.

"Alright.." Neji said. "..Do you need something?"

"No." Sasuke said. He then got up, took the envelope and walked out of the room. He knocked on his father's door and handed him the envelope when he opened. He then walked back, not knowing what to say anymore.

His father stayed in his room, obviously not knowing what to do and say either. When Sasuke returned to his room, Neji looked at him, worried.

"..Do you want to do something to get your mind off it?" Neji asked.

Sasuke walked to his bed and sat down on it again, looking to the floor. He didn't respond anymore. He didn't want to talk anymore. He tried to swallow his tears away, but failed miserable at it.

Neji just sat down next to him now and put an arm around him again, hoping that he could comfort Sasuke that way.

"..I can handle this.." Sasuke softly said, more to himself then to Neji. If only he found it convincing.

"...You just told me that you should cry when you feel bad, then you should as well.." Neji softly said.

"No I don't. I don't cry.." Sasuke said. He only ever cried in front his mother. And once in front of Neji before. He had to stop that.

"Sasuke.." Neji said, looking worried. He knew how Sasuke felt, he wanted to cry so badly but was too proud for it.

"..No.." Sasuke said and turned away from Neji as he felt his eyes water again.

Neji bit his lip as he moved his hand over Sasuke's back. He really didn't know what to do now.

Sasuke quickly wiped an escaping tear away. But he couldn't stop himself anymore from letting more of them run over his face and sob a little. He just wanted it to be over.

Neji turned Sasuke around gently and then hugged him. He shushed him a little, hoping Sasuke would calm down.

Sasuke wanted to pull away first but then calmed down a little and he grabbed Neji tightly. He let his tears run, there was no way he could stop crying anyway.

"..I'm s-sorry.." He softly said.

"Don't be Sasuke." Neji said. He doubted for a moment, but then gave Sasuke a soft kiss on his forehead, and then hugged him again.

Sasuke frowned as he held Neji a little now.

"..Why did you do t-that?" He asked as he wiped some tears away.

"To comfort you." Neji said, still stroking over Sasuke's back.

"..Why did you do it?" Sasuke asked again, pulling back a little so he could look Neji in the eyes.

"..I just said that right?" Neji asked, frowning a little as he looked back. Alright, perhaps he just wanted to give Sasuke a kiss. But no way he was going to say that to Sasuke.

"..You kiss everyone you comfort?" Sasuke asked, wiping some more tears away. Why did being so close to Neji feel so good?

"..Eh.. not really." Neji said, as he felt a faint blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Then why did you do it?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji.

"..I just felt like it." Neji said. "..Don't stare at me like that." His blush only became more obvious as Sasuke's dark eyes seemed to pierce right through him.

"..So.. do you like me?" Sasuke asked, frowning a little.

"Wasn't that obvious already?" Neji asked.

"..Well no." Sasuke said. "I mean really like me."

Neji let go of Sasuke now, as he looked away, frowning.

"..I don't know." Neji said. "..I never really thought of it. But I guess I.. well.. I find you very attractive and stuff.."

"..I like 'you'." Sasuke said, still looking at Neji. "..Since a while now I guess."

"..You do?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Yes.. so do you?" Sasuke asked.

"...I don't know, I didn't really have a relation or liked someone once.. so I don't know when you're liking someone or not.." Neji said.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then sat a little further.

"..Oh.. OK." He softly said. Neji would have known if he liked him or not. So apparently Neji didn't.

"...I feel nervous around you." Neji said. "..And kind of.. warm too. But on the other hand I feel very comfortable too, more then with others. Like I can tell you everything. And like I said, you're highly attractive.. I don't know if that's 'liking' someone. I never really paid attention to that kind of feelings."

"You know if you like someone if you wanna be near him. Really near. As in emotionally and physically." Sasuke said.

"..For the wanting to be near emotionally, that's right.." Neji said. "..But physically, I don't know.. Of course I sometimes feel excited and want more then just talking and stuff, and touching you feels good, but I'm not fond of people touching me, no matter who it is."

"..You would know if you liked me too.." Sasuke softly said. Great, now this too. He finally admitted that he liked Neji and Neji just saw him as a friend.

"..I guess you're right." Neji said, frowning.

Sasuke looked away.

"..I really like you.." He softly said.

"..In what way then..?" Neji asked, frowning even deeper. "What do 'you' feel what I don't feel?"

"..I 'do' wanna be close to you.. I don't know ok.." Sasuke said. "..I guess I just wanted to hear that you like me too.."

"..But I don't know what liking is Sasuke.." Neji said. "I want to be near you as much as possible because I really like you and feel comfortable. But sometimes when you look at me in a certain way I just.. feel nervous. Perhaps confused. There is something I want from you, but I just can't figure out what it is."

Sasuke looked at Neji and sighed. He then leaned in and gave Neji a soft kiss on the lips. He then pulled back. If Neji hated that, then he didn't like him for sure.

Neji frowned even deeper now as he looked at Sasuke, but his face was red in a second. He slightly opened his mouth now, to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, he touched his lips slightly and looked confused. You could see that he didn't know what to do now, but did like what Sasuke had done.

Sasuke looked at Neji patiently. He just hoped Neji would say something soon. It was all Neji's decision whether or not he would say he liked that kiss.

Neji looked at Sasuke for some more time and finally leaned forward and gave Sasuke a soft kiss back. He wanted to try. He felt his heart beating in his throat, but the urge he had to try this was stronger. He wanted to overcome his fear for body contact, and if there was someone he wanted to do this with, it was Sasuke.

Sasuke was surprised at first but then calmed down. So Neji did like him then.. Sasuke softly grabbed Neji's head and kissed back, letting his lips softly rub against Neji's.

Neji kept looking at Sasuke, trying to find something bad in Sasuke's eyes, some bad intentions, like his uncle always had, but didn't find any. He finally calmed down and his eyes fluttered closed, as he concentrated on the kiss. He started to move his lips, slowly and careful.

Sasuke's eyes were half lidded before he closed them completely and moved his lips as well. He then slowly and softly licked Neji's lips with his tongue.

Neji opened his mouth, as he had learned, and when Sasuke's tongue slipped in, he felt a hint of panic shooting through him for a moment. He stiffened for a few seconds, before realising it was Sasuke and not his uncle kissing him, and he relaxed again.

Sasuke let his tongue softly lick Neji's tongue and pulled it back every once in a while to simply kiss Neji's lips. He put his hands around Neji's waist now.

Neji softly moaned as he let his tongue move around Sasuke's a little, and slowly put his arms around Sasuke's neck. He could never even have thought about it that he would be kissing someone this soon. And that it was Sasuke, was even more of a surprise. He never expected Sasuke to like him this way.

Sasuke softly stroke Neji's lower back and then softly pushed him onto the bed. He kept kissing Neji, this time pressing his lips on Neji's slightly more.

Neji felt another hint of panic flashing through him, but once again he fought it away and softly stroke though Sasuke's hair. He kept kissing back. He actually liked it.

Sasuke kissed Neji like this for a while and then broke it, panting slightly from the kiss. He looked at Neji, blushing a little.

Neji looked back, his face tomato red.

"..That was.. nice." Neji said, slightly panting as well.

"..Was it?" Sasuke asked and smiled a little at Neji, stroking through his hair.

Neji nodded, as he kept looking at Sasuke and smiled back.

"..It was." Neji said.

"Good. I thought so too." Sasuke said and gave Neji a soft kiss on the lips again. "..So do you like me then?"

"I guess I do." Neji said, nodding. "..You're the first who's able to make me feel good.. That says something, right?"

"I guess so." Sasuke said and smiled. "But can't you just say you like me back?"

"I like you." Neji said, nodding.

"Good." Sasuke said. "I like you too."

"I know, you told me." Neji said, laughing a little.

Sasuke laughed a little too and shook his head.

"Yes I did." He stroke Neji's cheeks now.

Neji leaned forwards and gave Sasuke a small kiss again, and then broke it, pulling Sasuke closer to him.

Sasuke leaned into the touch.

"..I'd love to go further then this.." He softly said. "But not if you don't want to."

"I feel like going further too, but I have no idea how I will react to it." Neji said.

"We could try if you want. I mean... I never went further then kissing after.. you know." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Neji asked, surprised.

"Yes really. I guess I was scared." Sasuke answered.

"..Alright." Neji said, nodding. "..Well.. I'm still a virgin, so.."

"..So what?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Well, I don't know how I'll react." Neji said. He meanwhile moved his hands over Sasuke's back.

"I know. But do you want to try or not?" Sasuke asked.

"I do." Neji said, nodding.

Sasuke smiled at Neji.

"Just tell me if you want to stop." He said and then kissed Neji softly again.

Neji nodded, as he kissed back, moving his hands through Sasuke's hair again. He felt himself getting excited slowly.

Sasuke kissed Neji like that for a while before his hands roamed under Neji's shirt and touched his chest, softly massaging it.

Neji let out a soft moan, but then followed Sasuke's lead and put his hands into Sasuke's shirt as well, touching Sasuke's back.

Sasuke let his fingertips moved over Neji's chest and stomach and moved them around Neji's nipples. He wanted Neji to feel good and comfortable like this.

Neji softly gasped as Sasuke's fingers came close to his nipples. He touched Sasuke some rougher because of it.

Sasuke smiled as he kissed Neji more passionate now and then let his thumbs roll Neji's nipples a little.

Neji moaned as he kissed back roughly, then broke the kiss for a moment and pulled off Sasuke's shirt, before kissing Sasuke again.

Sasuke laughed a little and broke the kiss to start kissing Neji's neck.

"You really do want it." He said and pulled up Neji's shirt then rubbed his nipples a little rougher.

"You're making me excited." Neji moaned, as he let his hands stroke over Sasuke's skin.

"Well good. That's the whole point." Sasuke said and then quickly pulled off Neji's shirt as well and started licking one of Neji's nipples. He let his hands go down slowly.

Neji softly moaned as he put his hands into Sasuke's hair, and his mouth slowly fell open. God Sasuke was so good at this.. Neji didn't believe it that Sasuke never did this before.

Sasuke smiled as he noticed Neji felt good about this. He then slowly opened Neji's pants and then slipped his hand inside. He waited for Neji to say it was ok.

A startled but excited gasp was being heard from Neji now, but Neji kept panting in excitement.

Sasuke started licking Neji's other nipple now and softly started rubbing the bulge in Neji's pants. He was getting excited himself from the way Neji responded.

Neji groaned now as he pushed his head back a little, but kept stroking through Sasuke's hair. He wasn't scared anymore. He simply loved this.

Sasuke continued this for a while longer and then pulled down Neji's pants and underpants and then removed them completely, together with Neji's shoes and socks. He then started stroking Neji's length and kissed his neck again. He himself was getting slightly nervous now.

Neji moaned as some nerves flashed through his body. He was completely naked now, and Sasuke wasn't. Neji decided to change that as he moved his hands to Sasuke's pants and started unbuttoning them.

Sasuke let Neji do that as he swallowed once. He stopped stroking Neji for a moment so he could do what he wanted. Sasuke grabbed Neji and kissed his neck again, sucking on the skin some of the time.

Neji moaned as he now pulled down Sasuke's pants and underpants, and pushed them down with his legs. But when he reached Sasuke's shoes and socks, he didn't knew how to get them off.

"..S-Sasuke.. your s-shoes.." He moaned.

Sasuke looked at his feet and quickly pulled his shoes and socks off, then his pants and underpants. He then laid between Neji's legs and kissed Neji again before pressing his own hips and length against Neji's.

Neji moaned softly and pushed his hips forward a little and spread his legs so the contact was a little better. God he was so excited.

Sasuke moaned now too as he pressed against Neji and started moving over Neji's length with his own. He had never thought it would all feel this good.

"..G-god.. Sasuke I want more.. hn.." Neji moaned, moving his hips.

Sasuke nodded as he panted slightly and then grabbed to some lubricant on his nightstand. He opened the lid and then moved it down, to Neji's entrance.

"..It's g-gonna be cold.." He said.

Neji nodded as he moved his hand through Sasuke's hair again, moaning.

Sasuke put the tip of the lubricant bottle in Neji's entrance and then squeezed it, making sure the lubricant went inside.

"..D-do you really have to put s-so much.. in it..?" Neji asked, gasping.

"..Y-you don't want to get hurt.. And y-you're a virgin.. Trust me." Sasuke answered and then pulled the bottle away. He then grabbed a condom and handed it to Neji.

Neji swallowed and then unpacked the condom, pulling it around Sasuke's dick.

"..D-don't you have to prepare.. hn.. m-me?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Y-yeah, but otherwise we m-might forget." Sasuke said and then put some more lubricant on his own length now. He then pushed a finger into Neji's entrance.

Neji let out a groan and started panting a little louder. God he was nervous now.

"..A-alright.." He gasped.

Sasuke moved his finger a little and then pushed in another one. He scissored them inside of Neji as he started kissing Neji's neck as well.

Neji moaned as he moved his hands over Sasuke's body and softly started to stroke Sasuke's dick.

Sasuke gasped now and then started panting. He then pushed in a third finger and looked at Neji, his face flushed a little and his eyes full of lust.

Neji swallowed and kept moving his hands, while he looked back at Sasuke. Oh god.. from the look on Sasuke's face, Sasuke would jump on him in a few seconds. He felt nervous, but excited as well. He just waited for Sasuke to grab him now.

Sasuke panted and after a little while longer of preparing Neji, he pulled his fingers out and sat down between Neji's legs. He positioned his cock against Neji's entrance and then looked at him again.

"Y-you sure..?" He asked.

"..S-shouldn't I turn around..?" Neji asked, frowning, as he felt the nerves becoming worse as he felt Sasuke's member against his entrance.

Sasuke shook his head.

"..I d-don't wanna do it t-that way." Sasuke answered. "..A-are you ready Neji?"

Neji nodded now. He heard that it would be less painful if he would be on his hands and knees now, but he guessed Sasuke wouldn't want to do it this way while it would be more painful for him. So it would be fine.

Sasuke now pulled Neji's ass up a little and slid his cock inside. He moaned as he did and closed his eyes as his hands trembled for a second.

Neji opened his mouth now, panting. He never ever had had something this big in his entrance, and he felt his entrance stretch dangerously. But it didn't tear, so that was a good sign. After Sasuke had been in him for some seconds, Neji started to move a little. The feeling of Sasuke's dick in him wasn't really pleasant now it stayed still.

As Neji started to move, Sasuke slowly started moving back and forth as well, letting his cock rub Neji's insides. It felt good to him, but he was nervous he was hurting Neji.

Neji moaned a little, breathing heavily. It didn't felt comfortable, but the more Sasuke moved, the better it felt. He pulled Sasuke's face closer now and kissed him.

Sasuke moaned into Neji's mouth and then kissed back. He automatically started to move faster and remembered something he had heard. He moved deep inside of Neji, knowing there had to be a very sensitive spot there.

Neji opened his mouth wider and let out a displeased moan, followed by a pleased one. Sasuke hit a spot there and it felt amazing. Neji moved his hips forwards to feel more of it.

Sasuke looked at Neji, knowing he had found the spot. He knew where it was and started hitting it. Going so deep felt great for him as well.

Neji moved with Sasuke, gasping and moaning the whole time. Damn, he never expected something he had feared so much would feel this good. He'd come really soon like this.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's legs now and wrapped them around his own waist. He started to move even faster and deeper and also a little harder. It just felt so good.

Neji moaned loudly and kissed Sasuke again, grabbing Sasuke's hair tightly. God this felt so good.

Sasuke kissed back and panted and moaned into Neji's mouth. He kept moving and felt so close to release.

Neji gasped and moaned louder and louder, until he finally broke the kiss.

"..S-Sasuke, ah.. I'm g-going to come.." Neji gasped, as he closed his eyes.

Sasuke looked at Neji, wanting to see his face when he came. He then thrusted into Neji deep and hard as he was almost on his high point as well.

Neji now let out a hard moan and moaned Sasuke's name somewhere through it, while he came.

As Neji came his ass tightened and Sasuke thrusted in one more time and then came as well.

Neji laid his head back, panting. God that had been great. He never ever expected sex to be this great.

Sasuke dropped himself on top of Neji, panting as well.

"..T-that was.. hn.. g-good." He moaned.

"It w-was.." Neji said, as he stroke some hair out of his face.

Sasuke now pulled out of Neji and pulled off the condom. He threw it into a trashcan next to his bed and then gave Neji a kiss, before laying down again.

Neji smiled at Sasuke.

"Well, I'm g-glad you took my virginity." He said.

Sasuke smiled surprised now.

"..Thanks.. In a w-way you took mine as well.." Sasuke said.

"..Indeed." Neji said, smiling as well. He gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek now.

Sasuke stroke through Neji's hair and then pulled the covers over them. Just in case Itachi or his father would walk in.

"Sasuke, dinner's ready!" Itachi's voice now called and Neji frowned. Damn, that was true. It was dinner time around this time.

Sasuke sighed.

"..Dammit." He mumbled and then got up. "We have t-to go."

"..Really?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Yes. Itachi didn't make dinner f-for nothing. And they would suspect something otherwise." Sasuke answered.

Neji groaned, as he sat up now.

"Do you have a towel then?" Neji asked. "Then I can wipe the sweat off."

"Sure." Sasuke said and walked to the bathroom, getting a towel for Neji and himself. He dabbed his head and then started dressing again. "You s-should wipe your.. 'behind' as well." Sasuke said.

"I know." Neji said, as he used the towel for his face and neck, and then for his entrance. Once he was done with that, he started dressing.

After a little while they were dressed and Sasuke walked to Neji, wiping some more sweat away and then kissed his lips softly.

Neji, who was just doing his hair, smiled slightly and kissed Sasuke back now. It really felt good, that they had this kind of contact now.

Sasuke kissed Neji for a little while and then pulled back.

"Let's go." He said and then walked out of his room.

Neji nodded as he quickly put his hair on a ponytail and then followed Sasuke.

Sasuke and Neji came downstairs and sat down at the table. His father and Itachi were already sitting there.

"Sorry." Sasuke said. "We were doing homework."

"Ah." Fugaku said. "Well have a nice dinner, it looks great Itachi."

"Thanks." Itachi said, as he just started eating.

"Have a nice dinner." Sasuke said and then started eating. He smiled at Neji and let his leg rub against Neji's a little. He hoped no one would notice.

Neji smiled back, blushing a little, and when Sasuke looked around, Itachi was looking at him with an eyebrow pulled up.

Sasuke looked at his food quickly and blushed a little as well. He then looked at Neji and then at his father.

"..Dad..?" He asked. He should tell.

"What is it?" Fugaku asked, looking up from his food. He looked at Sasuke while he put some more food into his mouth.

"Err.. I have to tell you something.. But you have to promise you won't get mad." Sasuke said.

"Depends on what it is." Fugaku said.

"No, you just have to promise." Sasuke said and then sighed. "..I'm kind of.. bisexual.." Sasuke muttered.

"I already knew that." Fugaku said as he continued eating.

"Didn't you tell that earlier?" Itachi asked Sasuke, looking surprised.

"...No.. Not to dad.. How did you know that?" Sasuke asked frowning. Had he been so nervous for nothing?

"It's obvious Sasuke." Fugaku said. "I once talked about it with your mother and she laughed at me and said she already knew when you were twelve, that you liked boys as well. It's how you look at other boys that I know."

Sasuke blushed now.

"..Oh.. OK.. So you're ok with it then?" He asked, slightly confused by this. Was he so obvious?

"I accepted it two years ago." Fugaku said. "Did you have sex with this boy or something?"

Neji was red in a second now.

"..It's Neji." He said, thinking that he should at least introduce himself a little.

Sasuke turned completely red in a second. He suddenly knew why his father and mother had married.

"...Maybe.. No.. I.. Dad!" Sasuke said embarrassed.

Itachi snorted for a second and then started laughing.

"What, I'm only asking, and I heard your bed, so." Fugaku said, shrugging.

"....No you did not.. You heard nothing!" Sasuke said, ashamed to no end. He knew he shouldn't have been so loud.

"Did I answer your question now?" Fugaku asked, pulling up an eyebrow, while Itachi calmed down a little. Neji looked at the happening with his eyebrows pulled up. What a weird family.

"..Yes." Sasuke said and quickly started eating again. He looked at Neji and mouthed a 'sorry' to him.

Itachi snorted another time and then continued eating, as he shook his head, smirking the whole time.

"Itachi wipe that smirk off your face." Fugaku said.

"Sorry dad." Itachi quickly said, removing the smirk off his face.

"Yeah Itachi." Sasuke said. He was the one smirking now.

"Shut up Sasuke." Fugaku said and when he saw Sasuke's face, he was the one who was smirking.

Sasuke stopped smirking and ate his food. It was silent for the rest of their dinner and once they were done, Sasuke and Neji went upstairs again.

"Your family seems.. nice?" Neji asked, as he sat down onto Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke sat down too and laughed a little.

"They're nuts. Now you know where I get it from." Sasuke answered.

"Indeed." Neji said, smiling. "Your dad has a very special kind of humour, those things he so dryly said were the most funny."

"I know. He's a lot like my mother, but she's more cheery and stuff." Sasuke said and smiled back. "..What was your dad like?" Sasuke asked.

"Very silent but sweet and caring." Neji said. "..When he noticed I was in any kind of danger he suddenly changed into a lion and fought for me.. I think I was all he had left, so.. He loved me a lot."

Sasuke smiled.

"That's good." He said. "And your mother?"

"I never knew her." Neji said. "But from what my father told me, she was cheery and sweet.. caring, just like him. But the dominant one in the relationship."

"Women are most of the times." Sasuke said. "How young were you when she passed away?"

"She died at my birth." Neji said. "She was ill during her pregnancy and she didn't survive it when she gave birth to me. I was born far too early as well, her body obviously couldn't take it anymore."

"..Oh. I'm sorry for you." Sasuke said. "I'm glad you survived though."

"Me too." Neji said, nodding. "And I'm lucky that I didn't got any diseases from it."

"Yeah that's good. You're lucky." Sasuke said.

"Indeed." Neji said, nodding.

Sasuke smiled at Neji and then moved his fingers through Neji's hair a little.

"Do you have a good bond with your family?" Neji asked.

"Well.. I didn't with my father and brother for a long while. But it changed this year." Sasuke said. "I always had a good bond with my mother."

"Why didn't you have such a good bond with your father and brother then?" Neji asked.

"I was a little girlie." Sasuke said. "And I was an annoying teenager before. Guess that relationship changed me for a few years."

"Your brother and father are really manly, so I guess I can understand why." Neji said, smiling. "How many years are between you and your brother?"

"Five." Sasuke said. "So a whole lot. I kind of was a mistake." He laughed a little now.

"Really?" Neji asked, laughing a little as well. "Five years is a lot. Was he sweet for you when you were younger?"

"Yes very." Sasuke said and smiled. "Mom told me that when I was around one to two, he wanted me to go with him to pretty much everywhere. And later on we spend a lot of time together as well until I started to date my ex."

"..Ah." Neji said, nodding. "I understand. And your brother probably saw right through that ex of yours and hated you for not seeing it?"

"Pretty much. But I never told him he was my boyfriend or anything. I guess it was just obvious." Sasuke said.

"..Or your brother is very smart." Neji said. "Or very alert. He noticed it immediately when you touched my leg at the table as well."

"I know. He just always sees those kind of things." Sasuke said. "But anyway, we grew apart after that."

"That sucks." Neji said. "Did you try to make up to it? He probably only meant it sweet."

"I know he did." Sasuke said. "I guess I never told him he was right and that I was sorry. Maybe I should do that."

"You should." Neji said, nodding. "That would make it a lot nicer for you at home."

"I know. But it's already nice." Sasuke said. "I'll do it soon."

"You should." Neji said, and then smirked a little. "But I shouldn't be saying this to you, look at my home situation."

"Well there's nothing you could do about that." Sasuke said. "Let's not think of it."

"You're right." Neji said, nodding,

Sasuke smiled at Neji and then pushed him on the bed and kissed Neji's lips passionately. He just wanted to be near.

Neji smiled back as he kissed Sasuke as well. He put his arms around Sasuke's neck again and pulled him closer.

Sasuke let his tongue slip into Neji's mouth and kissed him. He didn't felt like being rough though.

Neji softly moaned as he stroke through Sasuke's hair. He stroke over Sasuke's leg with his own leg.

Sasuke let his hands run over Neji's neck and through his hair as he gave out a soft moan. He then broke the kiss and looked at Neji.

"You're great." He softly said.

"Thanks.. you are too." Neji said, slightly smiling at Sasuke. "I suddenly don't mind anymore that we got teamed up together."

"Me neither." Sasuke said, laughing a little. "It was the best thing they could've done."

"Remember that we were fighting the whole time at the beginning." Neji said, smirking.

"Of course I do. You were annoying." Sasuke said, smirking back.

"You were too." Neji said, laughing. "I was being a jerk, but you were annoying."

"We both were." Sasuke said. "I'm glad we didn't change partners."

"Me too." Neji said, nodding.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then kissed him for a few seconds again.

"..We should take a shower." He said.

"I don't know if it's a good plan to do that together, I might jump on you again." Neji said. "Although I doubt it that I can jump right now, I can barely walk at the moment." He laughed a little now, as he gave Sasuke a kiss on his cheek.

"I wasn't 'that' rough with you." Sasuke said and smirked a little. "I might jump you though. But we could just take a shower and 'not' jump each other you know."

"We'll see." Neji said, smirking back. "Now get off of me."

"Why? Don't you like me on top of you?" Sasuke asked, smirking back.

"I feel like showering now." Neji said.

Sasuke smiled at Neji and then got up.

"Me too, so let's go." He said and pulled off his shirt immediately.

Neji snorted.

"Alright." He said as he pulled off his shirt as well and unbuttoned his pants. "Perhaps we should lock the door."

"Why, were you planning something?" Sasuke asked, wriggling his eyebrows and locked his own bedroom door.

"No, but I don't like people seeing me naked." Neji said, sweatdropping, as he pulled down his pants.

Sasuke laughed a little.

"It was a joke." He then undressed himself completely and walked to his bathroom.

"Well it was a very funny joke." Neji said, smirking. He pulled off the last of his clothes and then followed Sasuke to the bathroom.

Sasuke smirked at Neji and then turned on the shower.

"I know, I am very funny." He said.

"Oh shut up." Neji said, laughing a little, as he gave Sasuke a kiss in his neck.

Sasuke smiled at Neji, felt if the water was warm and got under it. He then pulled Neji in too and held him by the waist.

"Man it's terrible how smutty we are at the moment." Neji said, laughing a little.

Sasuke laughed as well.

"I don't care. That's just what you do when you're in love." He said and kissed Neji's neck a little.

Neji blushed at hearing that comment. That really felt good. Neji wetted his hair now, while he stroke through Sasuke's hair.

"You're right." Neji said.

Sasuke smiled and then grabbed some shampoo. He turned Neji around and started washing his hair. He just loved to touch Neji right now.

Neji smiled as he enjoyed Sasuke's hands on his head. He always loved it when people were playing with his hair, or were washing it. He did so since he was a little boy.

Sasuke massaged Neji's head a little.

"You have great hair, you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"I know." Neji said, smirking.

"Now don't be so cocky about it." Sasuke said, laughing a little. He then pulled Neji's head back a little and rinsed the soap out of his hair.

Neji automatically closed his eyes now, to not let the soap get into his eyes.

"Hmm.. you're good with your hands." Neji said.

"Hadn't you noticed that already?" Sasuke asked smirking. Once he rinsed the soap out, he turned Neji around again and stroke his hair back.

"Oh shut up." Neji said, smirking as well, as he gave Sasuke a kiss on the mouth, as he started washing Sasuke's body.

Sasuke laughed a little now and let Neji wash his body.

"You're good with your hands as well." He said.

"Thanks." Neji said, smirking. He was sure of it now. Sasuke and he would have a great time together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

The next day, Sasuke had walked Neji to class and was now walking through the school, to his locker. He had no class yet, so he had more then enough time to do.. well, nothing.

"Ey man!" A voice from his left said now and when Sasuke turned around, Kiba came walking to him, smirking widely. "What's up?"

Sasuke smiled as he saw Kiba and then continued walking.

"Nothing much. With you?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine." Kiba said. "I fucked Shikamaru yesterday." He grinned now.

"Oh you put it so nicely. I had sex with Neji yesterday." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Seriously?" Kiba asked, looking highly surprised.

"Yes seriously. We're a couple now. You should try that with Shikamaru too." Sasuke said.

"Noooo... how did that come?" Kiba asked.

"Well I mainly have sex with people I actually want something with. And we grew closer." Sasuke said. "Oh and I found out I do have a real power."

"Seriously?" Kiba asked, getting wide eyes. "What's your power then?"

"This." Sasuke said and pulled the electricity out of a lamp hanging from the ceiling.

Kiba stared at it with his mouth open.

"..Whoa." He said. "That's so cool!"

Sasuke laughed and put the electricity back.

"I know. Nice hm." Sasuke said. He now walked further again, and then got to his locker. He opened it and an envelope fell out. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. Not again...

"Yeah it really is nice." Kiba said. "So are you going to get replaced to the heroes' class now? Sasuke?" He frowned as he saw Sasuke staring at the ground. Kiba followed the direction Sasuke was looking at and saw the envelope. He frowned.

Sasuke bend down and picked it up. He opened the envelope, pulled out the picture and then quickly put it back inside. It was once again a picture of his mother. She was crying, she was hurt. She looked terrible and afraid. And a man was holding her. The masked man. How dare that bastard touch her. Sasuke put the picture in his bag and threw his locker closed.

"I have to go." He said.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked, frowning.

"Walk with me." Sasuke said and started to quickly walk through the school again, towards the exit.

Kiba frowned, but then followed Sasuke.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" He asked, as he walked next to Sasuke.

"Remember my mom being kidnapped? Well the one who took her sends me pictures of her. I just got one again." Sasuke said.

"Oh man." Kiba said, frowning. "You got one some weeks ago at lunch too, I remember. Is it bad?"

"Yeah. Well it is. She's badly hurt. But this one shows the one who took her. Well with a mask on, but we have to find out who it is." Sasuke said.

"Can I look at his face for a moment?" Kiba asked.

"You can only see his eyes." Sasuke said and hesitated. He then handed Kiba the envelope. No matter how much he did not want anyone to see his mother naked, Kiba might recognise something.

"Sure." Kiba said, as he carefully opened the envelope and pulled the picture out a little and kept pulling until he saw the man's face. There was a mask in front of the man's face, but you could see his eyes. Kiba frowned as he inspected the eyes. "..He does look familiar.."

"..I don't know. I don't know anyone who would want to do something like this." Sasuke said, shaking his head as they walked outside.

"..Me neither, but I do have the feeling that I know him from somewhere." Kiba said, frowning, as he looked at the eyes some more.

"Maybe. I don't know. Maybe my father knows more." Sasuke said. "Can I have it back?"

"Sure." Kiba said, as he put the picture back into the envelope and handed it back to Sasuke.

Sasuke put it in his bag again and then walked to the bus. It just had to take him back.

"I'll see you soon OK?" He said to Kiba.

"Eh, alright." Kiba said. "Don't you need some help?"

"I'll call you if you can do anything ok? Just, look around for if you see something suspicious." Sasuke said.

"Alright, that's fine." Kiba said, nodding. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Sasuke said and gave Kiba a smile. He then got in the bus and headed home.

* * *

Later that day, Sasuke had given the picture to his father and was now walking downstairs to ask something. His brother was watching the news. Sasuke walked by and then suddenly heard the name 'Hiashi'. He stopped and listened. The news-presenter was talking about Hiashi having escaped from prison earlier that day. Sasuke felt his heart beat faster. Neji was still in school and he didn't even wanna think of what could happen if Hiashi found Neji. Sasuke quickly grabbed his cellphone and dialled Neji's number.

It took some time, but Neji finally answered his phone.

"Idiot, I'm still having class, why are you calling me?" Neji asked, sounding irritated.

"Because your uncle escaped. Are you ok?" Sasuke asked panicked. He was still watching the news and now suddenly the presenter was interrupted. He then said that Hiashi was already arrested again and placed in the best guarded cell. Sasuke let out a relieved sigh.

"What?" Neji asked, sounding panicked now. "When did he escape?"

"..Err.. never mind. I just heard he was already arrested again and locked away." Sasuke softly said.

"Jesus Sasuke.." Neji said, obviously letting his breath out now.

"..I'm sorry. It was just on the news that he escaped and then they got some message and they said he was arrested. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Sasuke said.

"It's alright Sasuke, you just scared me." Neji said, sighing. "Thanks for being concerned though."

"I'm sorry. But now that you're out of class anyway, can you just come home? I'm still worried, even if they say he's locked away." Sasuke said.

"Can I stay another night at your house then?" Neji asked.

"Sure. I guess you don't really have a place to go right?" Sasuke said. Honestly, he just wanted Neji to sleep near him again.

"Well I could go home, since my uncle is in jail now." Neji said. "But I'd rather sleep at your place right now."

"I'd rather have you here as well." Sasuke said. "So just come here."

"I will." Neji said. "Can you pick me up from the bus stop though? I don't remember how to walk to your house exactly. I'll be there in an hour I think. I need to do some stuff before I can come to you."

"Oh ok. What stuff?" Sasuke asked curious.

"Oh some stuff for school, not really important." Neji said, shrugging. "Hey, I'll see you in an hour then alright?"

"..What stuff?" Sasuke asked, frowning now. Why didn't Neji tell him what he was going to do?

"Do you need to know everything?" Neji asked, sounding slightly confused now.

"Well no, but I just got a picture again and I just.. I don't want you to be a suspect anymore." Sasuke answered.

Neji sighed now.

"I have to discuss my presentation with Lee and print the text we're about to say." Neji said. "I don't like it that you keep suspecting me. I think I proved it already that I got nothing to do with it."

"..Well I guess. I just got another picture and it just confuses me ok. I don't wanna exclude anything." Sasuke said.

"I know." Neji said, sighing. "Sorry. I understand."

"Don't apologise. I should trust you." Sasuke said. "I'll see you bus-station in an hour ok?"

"Alright, see you." Neji said, and then hung up the phone.

Sasuke hung up the phone too and sighed. Neji seemed angry.

* * *

An hour later, Neji was standing at the bus station. He was listening to some music on his mp3, while staring ahead of him. He was some earlier then he expected, but Sasuke probably would be travelling this way at the moment already, so it had no use to call him to come earlier. Neji sighed. He just wanted to enter a house now and hide under a bed or something, he just didn't felt safe anymore.

He had the feeling that his uncle could come running up to him all of a sudden.

At that moment, Sasuke came biking towards Neji and stopped next to him.

"Hey." He said, and when he didn't get a response, he grabbed Neji's arm a little.

Neji looked up and then smiled at Sasuke, putting off the mp3 and removing the ears.

"Hey." He said.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked as he got off his bike and looked at Neji.

"Yeah, just thinking a little." Neji said, as he put away his mp3 now. "You?"

"I'm fine. Were you mad at me?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, only a little disappointed." Neji said, shrugging. "Shall we go?"

"Why disappointed?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to go home until they talked this through.

"Well, like I said, I thought I would have proved it enough now that I'm not the one putting those envelopes in all those places." Neji said.

"..I know, I'm sorry ok." Sasuke said. "I just.. don't want to make a mistake."

"I know, I understand your reasons." Neji said. "But it still doesn't feel good."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said. "I wanna trust you. I do trust you, but I just don't wanna exclude anything."

Neji nodded.

"Fine." He said. "Can we go now?"

Sasuke looked down.

"..OK." He said and got on his bike. He waited for Neji to sit on the back.

Neji sighed and then sat down behind Sasuke. Damn. Now this was uncomfortable.

Sasuke started biking. The entire way home the two kept silent. They then reached Sasuke's house and Sasuke got off his bike and parked it after Neji got off as well. He still didn't say a word.

"..Do you even want me to stay tonight?" Neji now asked, frowning.

"I do, but you don't." Sasuke answered as he opened the door and let Neji in.

"Don't speak for me Sasuke." Neji said.

"I'm not. It's pretty obvious I offended you." Sasuke said and closed the door.

"Yeah you did, but that doesn't mean I don't want to stay here tonight, it's not like I suddenly hate you." Neji said.

"Well you act like that." Sasuke said. "And I just think you should respect that I can't completely trust you yet."

"Whatever." Neji said, rolling his eyes, as he hung up his coat.

"See?" Sasuke now snapped. "You can't even respect that. Then frigging go home already."

"It's just annoying alright." Neji snapped.

"Yeah well maybe I think you're annoying." Sasuke snapped. "You can't possibly think that after you 'have' been there with two of the pictures by now, that I can just say you didn't do it."

"If you don't trust me, then why bother putting energy in me." Neji snapped.

"Because I 'want' to trust you and because I'm in love you." Sasuke snapped.

"Then start doing it." Neji said, looking away.

"Well I can't yet. And if that's a problem, then there's the door." Sasuke snapped.

"Well fine." Neji snapped. "I just don't like it that you think I'm a criminal by the least thing I do."

"I don't think you're a criminal at all." Sasuke snapped back. "I just need time to trust you. I don't think you would trust me if it all happened to you."  
"I would if that person would've proved he isn't guilty a lot of times." Neji snapped.

"Oh, and how exactly did you 'prove' that?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Neji.

"Being nice, helping you with, talking to you, that kind of stuff." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"Well you could do that too when you were just trying to cover up." Sasuke snapped.

"A real smart criminal would just keep his distance so you wouldn't be able to see anything suspicious." Neji snapped back.

"Well whatever! I don't even think you're a frigging criminal!" Sasuke yelled frustrated. "All I said was that I can't trust you one hundred percent!"

"Yeah and you keep asking me what I do at every moment of the day, and you keep blaming me!" Neji yelled back. "You have no idea how frustrating it is that the one you're in love with can't even trust you! You know what, I'm going to leave now, and if you're able to trust me, then I'll come back!" He grabbed his coat again now.

Sasuke glared at Neji and grabbed his hand.

"Don't go." He snapped. "Look, I wanna trust you and most of the time I do. And I just asked one time what you were gonna do because you acted like I couldn't know what it was."

"Yeah and the other times you became angry with me because I was near you when you got those envelopes, not trusting me again." Neji snapped back, as he snatched his hand loose. "Like I said, let me know if you trust me. I'm out of here." He opened the door now, walked out, and then slammed the door closed behind him.

Sasuke looked at the door and then let out a frustrated growl. He stormed to his room and locked his door. Stupid Neji. Their first day together and they already had a fight because Neji didn't understand that Sasuke was not gonna trust anyone so easily. Damn him.

* * *

That evening, Neji was sitting on his bed, watching some TV. It was very strange to be home now and his uncle was in jail. His cousins were still with some friends, so he was home alone at the moment. He sighed. He wished Sasuke was here now. But he was still angry at him. He hated it that Sasuke just couldn't trust him. It was so frustrating, he would never do something horrible like that and Sasuke just thought he was a bad guy. Or at least thought that he could be. At that moment, his phone rang, and Neji looked who it was. It was Sasuke. Neji sighed. He didn't knew if he should pick up now. He didn't felt like talking. He cancelled the conversation and continued watching tv. But after a minute, he was again called by Sasuke. Irritated, he took his phone and picked up.

"What." He snapped into the phone, wanting to let Sasuke know he was still angry.

It was silent on the other side for a little while, before Sasuke spoke.

"..I wanted to apologise for earlier.." Sasuke said. He was also in his room and just wanted Neji to come over now. He had been feeling quite lonely.

"...Why do you want to apologise now?" Neji asked, as he laid down onto his bed, putting off the tv. "Because you really feel sorry or because you want me to come over?"

"..I called because I want you to come over. But I am sorry." Sasuke said and sighed. "I should trust you."

"You should." Neji said, sighing too. "I'm sorry for becoming so angry, but it just feels bad when you care about someone a lot and he can't even trust you and thinks you got something to do with his mother's kidnapping."

"I know. I should've known you would never do anything like that." Sasuke said. "You're a great guy."

"Thanks." Neji said. "..You can come to my house as well you know."

"I know. Do you want me to?" Sasuke asked.

"Else I wouldn't say it." Neji said.

"I'll come over there then. Be there in half an hour ok?" Sasuke asked.

"That's fine." Neji said. "I'll see you then."

"OK. Bye." Sasuke said and hung up.

Neji hung up his phone as well and then put on the tv again. He did so for half an hour and then the bell rang. Neji got off his bed now and walked to the door. He knew it had to be Sasuke, so he didn't bother on dressing. He was now in his bathrobe. He opened the door and then slightly smiled at Sasuke, who was indeed standing there.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Sasuke said and smiled a little as well. He then looked down for a while and grabbed Neji's hands, pulling him closer. "I'm really sorry." He said. "I trust you."

Neji looked at Sasuke's hands and then looked up.

"I understand that you're unsure and stuff." Neji said, shrugging.

"I still trust you." Sasuke said. "I was just upset. Can we forget about it?"

"I guess." Neji said. "And come in, it's cold outside." He let go of Sasuke's hands now and walked inside again.

Sasuke walked in after him.

"You guess? Do you want anything else from me or something?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"No, I guess we can forget about it." Neji said. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Some juice. But why 'I guess'?" Sasuke asked, still frowning.

"I just say I guess a lot, jeez." Neji said, rolling his eyes, while he walked into the kitchen. "Stop stressing." He opened the fridge now and took out the juice.

Sasuke followed Neji to the kitchen and put the juice away. He then grabbed Neji and kissed him on the lips.

Neji looked at Sasuke surprised, but kissed him back. He had no idea why Sasuke was kissing him now though.

Sasuke kissed Neji for a while and then pulled back.

"Do you wanna quit this?" Sasuke asked as he sighed.

"..I just didn't expect you to kiss me now." Neji said, frowning, as he poured Sasuke his juice and handed the glass to him.

Sasuke didn't take it though as he just looked at Neji.

"You obviously don't want to be with me." Sasuke said.

"I'd tell you if I didn't want that." Neji said. "Are you going to accept your glass or what?"

Sasuke took the glass and put it down immediately.

"You sure as hell don't look like you're enjoying me coming here." He said.

"Because you're stressing out." Neji said. "You don't have to act like that, just relax, it's not like I'm going to eat you or something."

"I'm stressing out because you're acting like we're just friends." Sasuke said, trying his best not to snap at Neji.

"Do you need me to kiss you every time I see you or something?" Neji said now. "Perhaps you have forgotten, but I 'do' got something against body contact, just let me come in to this alright."

Sasuke looked away now.

"Well maybe I thought you were over that with me and just wanted me near." He softly said.

"I do want you near, but I just don't kiss someone so quickly." Neji said. "The thought doesn't even come up into my mind."

Sasuke looked to the floor, then grabbed his drink and walked back into the livingroom. They were such an odd couple and it annoyed Sasuke.

"What is the problem now?" Neji asked, frowning, as he followed Sasuke.

"Nothing." Sasuke said. "I just wanted to be in a normal relationship."

"Then you should search for someone else, because I'm not normal." Neji now snapped, as he sat down onto the couch.

"Jeez, that's not what I'm saying. Is it so much to ask from you to just give me a kiss when I come over or something?" Sasuke asked. "We might as well not be in a relationship if all you wanna do is talk and watch TV or something."

"I meant that we can't have a normal relationship because I'm not normal, idiot." Neji snapped, looking away. "But fine, if you have to be kissed and touched the whole time, perhaps it's better to search for someone else, since I'm still busy trying to absorb my earlier experiences with body contact. If you can't respect that, fine, then 'there's the door'." He moved his head to the hallway now.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then looked to the floor again.

"You're not the only one trying to get over earlier experiences." Sasuke softly said and then walked to the hallway, grabbing his coat and bag. If Neji wanted him to leave, then he would.

"Then why are you acting so difficult about the body contact?" Neji snapped, but stayed onto the couch.

"Because I 'need' you to do it. I need you to tell me that it's ok and I need you to 'show' me that." Sasuke now snapped back. "I can't go through another relationship in which I won't feel loved."

"Then we obviously both need an other relationship before we can start to each other." Neji said, swallowing.

Sasuke now walked back into the livingroom, looking angry.

"Do you really think that if you dump me now I'm gonna ever have another relationship? Fuck you Neji." He snapped. "I want you, not someone else."

"Well I obviously can't give you what you need." Neji snapped back. "If you don't feel loved if I don't kiss you when you come here, you're hurt far too quickly."

"It's not just that, jeez!" Sasuke yelled now. "It's the way you look at me and act around me and the way you respond to me when I kiss you! You should have told me if you didn't want to start anything serious!"

"Jesus, act normal." Neji said, frowning, as he looked at Sasuke. "I act a little distant for one frigging day and you start panicking. Act normal and fucking grow up. I'm not perfect."

"Because it has only been one day!" Sasuke yelled. "And you already act like you're not in love anymore. I don't want the frigging relationship anymore, you don't care anyway."

"What do you want me to do, kiss you when you enter and say: "Hey sweetie, nice to see you again! Of course I now think that you suddenly changed your mind and suddenly do trust me! Now let's have sex!" I don't work that way." Neji snapped. "I can better shut my mouth I think, since everything I say is wrong anyway. Why don't you go write a book for me how I should act around you, to make you trust me, to convince you that I truly love you, and that kind of stuff. Would make things a lot easier."

"I 'do' trust you! Jesus Neji, now who has to grow up! And I didn't come here for sex, I came here for some frigging affection!" Sasuke yelled. "I'm just confused ok! I came here so we could be ok and cheer each other up, but you act all distant and stuff and I don't understand! I don't want you to be distant with me too!"

"Oh and I just have to smell that you need affection, I just have to know of everything that's bothering you, because you're always 'so' eager to talk about it." Neji snapped. "If you're confused, tell that, instead of getting angry at me or start to ask me as many times as you can why I'm saying 'I guess' or whatever what kind of words I say. 'Talk' to me, but don't expect me to know everything of you. Because I don't. If you expect me to understand everything in your life, then you should at least understand that the thought doesn't really come up into my mind to kiss someone because I like it."

"Well fine, then I'll tell you now." Sasuke snapped. "I'm confused and when I'm confused, I get angry and I act like a frigging baby and I'm just scared ok." He turned away for a while and then walked to the door.

"And 'why' are you walking away now?" Neji snapped as he stood. "If you want affection, don't walk away from me."

"Because I don't know what to do!" Sasuke yelled frustrated. "Because you keep sending me away and then tell me to come back and what not! You're acting just like my ex-boyfriend. Just send me away when you don't feel like anything."

"You didn't notice that when I told you to go away I was taking you back on what you did, didn't you?" Neji snapped as he stood and glared at Sasuke. "Stop making things up, I only told you to go once. What is the real problem now? You being a cry baby, you being confused or you being hurt very quick?"

Sasuke looked at Neji and then bit his lip.

"..I don't know." He softly said. "..I guess 'I'm' just the problem.." He swallowed some tears away now. It was pretty obvious Neji did not want him at all and found him annoying.

"No, you obviously 'have' a problem, but you just have to figure it out." Neji said, frowning. "But I don't think it's fair that you make a big deal out of every negative thing I say or do and blame me for it, while you're the one who's having a problem."

"..I just want someone to want me near.. I don't want us to fight.. I thought it would be nice to have a relationship again but I'm just scared. I guess you want me to go." Sasuke said, looking away.

"So you're scared that I'll dump you and that's why you stress when I say one thing that sounds negative in your ears?" Neji asked.

"..Maybe.. I don't know.. I guess.." Sasuke said. "..I just can't take it anymore when someone tells me all the stuff I do wrong.. I'm sorry, I'm just a wreck." He rubbed his eyes a little with his fingers.

Neji sighed and then walked to Sasuke, hugging him.

"What I'm trying to make clear is that I'll be there for you, if you just tell me what's going on with you." Neji said. "Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you. I'm socially insane, so I can't recognise what someone needs."

Sasuke looked at a wall for a while and then held Neji tightly.

"..I'm not so great with words.." He softly said.

"I guess that's what we are boys for." Neji said, sighing, as he stroke over Sasuke's back. "..See, I say I guess a lot."

Sasuke smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry for freaking out. He just always told me what I did wrong and never what I did right.. I'm just afraid we'll end up the same way." Sasuke said.

"Do I have to be offended now that you compare him with me?" Neji asked. "Just kidding. I understand."

Sasuke laughed a little again.

"Thanks." He said. "And I know you're not like him."

"Good." Neji said, nodding. "Because I'd never hurt you like that."

"I know." Sasuke said. "I would never hurt you either." He now let go of Neji and pulled back slightly, then planted a kiss on Neji's lips again.

Neji smiled and gave Sasuke a kiss back, and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Good." He said. "I'm glad."

"You say 'good' a lot as well." Sasuke said and smiled back.

"Yeah, sorry." Neji said. "I got a few words I say a lot."

"I'm noticing." Sasuke said and then grabbed Neji's hand and walked back into the livingroom. He sat down and pulled Neji on his lap. "I'm sorry for being so stupid."

"You're not stupid, I'm sorry for being so hard to you." Neji said, as he shook his head. "I guess I'm just a bit of an asshole, so I don't really put a lot of effort in softening the things I want to say to people."

"That's OK. I just have to get used to that." Sasuke said. "You're not an asshole." He stroke through Neji's hair now.

"Thanks for saying that but I know it's a lie." Neji said, smirking.

"It's not a lie. You might come across as an asshole, but you're not one." Sasuke said, smirking back.

"Thanks." Neji said, grinning a little. He stroke through Sasuke's hair now. "It's funny if you think of it. We're probably the most unlikely pair in the world. And still we love each other."

"I know." Sasuke said, laughing. "But we're not 'that' unlikely. I mean, we're still both good looking." He smirked at Neji.

"People would think we're just sex partners then." Neji said. "And they probably would think I'm the dominant one." He smirked again.

"Oh no they wouldn't." Sasuke said. "Everyone knows I am the dominant one and if they don't, then they will know anyway."

"Is that a threat?" Neji asked, pulling up an amused eyebrow.

"Only if you want it to be." Sasuke answered, smirking as he pushed Neji on the couch.

"What are you going to do, film it and post it on the internet?" Neji asked, laughing a little.

Sasuke laughed as well.

"No. But I could just make you limp." Sasuke said and rubbed over Neji's chest.

Neji snorted.

"I hope you aren't serious now." Neji said. "Last time I couldn't walk normally indeed."

Sasuke laughed a little.

"You will keep that for a while." Sasuke said. "Unless you don't want to feel anything when we have sex."

"Oh Sasuke, there are so many more ways for me to feel stuff without having your dick in my ass." Neji teased Sasuke, smirking widely.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you love my dick in your ass a lot anyway, so you're not gonna say no to it." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's neck now.

"Are you going to force me now?" Neji said, teasing Sasuke again, as he moved through Sasuke's hair a little and stroke over Sasuke's back. "Who says I feel like it now?"

"I'm not forcing you, but you're not exactly throwing me off." Sasuke said and licked Neji's jawbone and then moved his hands under Neji's shirt.

Neji smiled and then took Sasuke's hands off of his shirt. He gave Sasuke a kiss now and then broke it again.

"In every joke lies a small hint of the truth.. I'm sorry Sasuke but I don't feel like having sex." He said. "But I do feel like laying here with you and feeling comfortable."

"That's fine too." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. "I'm glad you tell me."

"I'm glad you don't get angry." Neji said, nodding. He gave Sasuke another kiss.

"Of course I won't. You don't have to feel like sex all the time." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss on his cheek, then laid down and twirled Neji's hair around his finger.

Neji put his arms around Sasuke and sighed, snuggling closer to Sasuke.

"Thanks." He said.

Sasuke put his head in Neji's neck and kissed him there.

"I love you." He whispered as he moved his hands through Neji's hair now.

"I love you too Sasuke." Neji said, smiling. "I really do."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

The next day, around the evening, Sasuke and Fugaku were sitting in the livingroom, watching some TV and reading the newspaper. Itachi had been in his room, studying, and now came walking down.

"Dad." He said as he came into the room. "Where do you keep those pictures of mom?"

"In my room. But you have to study Itachi." Fugaku said, not looking up from his newspaper. Sasuke looked at his brother, curious.

"I know, I tried, but I keep thinking of mom." Itachi said. "I can't concentrate. I want to find out where she is." He now walked into his father's office and sought through his papers. He finally found the pictures and walked into the livingroom again, sitting down at the table. He took all the pictures out of the envelopes and looked at them, after he had ordered them chronologically.

"Itachi please. It's useless to look at them." Fugaku said, still not looking up. "Studying is what you should be doing now, not looking at pictures."

"I never had the chance to look at them properly, perhaps I'll find something out." Itachi said, while he looked at the pictures. He hated it to do it, but he had to. He was scanning them for any details now. His eyes finally rested on the last picture, where the man was on as well. He stared at his eyes, that were looking into the camera, looking quite pleased. Itachi frowned, as he stared some more. The guy really seemed familiar...

"Sasuke." He said. "Tell me again where you found those pictures."

Sasuke turned around again and hung over the couch.

"Err.. The first one was on my desk, the second one in my bag at school, the third was on my desk again, the fourth was in my locker." Sasuke said. "Why?"

"Ah.. so the last one could just have been put in your locker without any powers having been used?" Itachi asked, not answering Sasuke's question.

"..Yeah, could be." Sasuke said frowning. "Why? Did you find something?" He asked. His father looked up and stared at Itachi patiently.

"..Is it just me, or it is a very strong coincidence that the day Hyuuga Hiashi, who can move objects with his mind, was put into jail, you started receiving the pictures in a normal way, instead of a way which you need powers for?" Itachi asked, as he slightly turned around now.

Sasuke frowned.

"I don't know. Why would Hiashi send me pictures of mom?" Sasuke asked and his father coughed.

"We were in a relationship years ago, in highschool. He did have a grudge against me and your mother, even since I dumped him for her." He said and Sasuke's mouth fell open. What the hell.

"I already thought so." Itachi said, sighing. "I saw pictures dad. It does explain a lot." He stared at the picture again and then his eyes widened a little. "...Oh god.." He said, as he stared at the eyes of the man.

"What?" Sasuke and Fugaku both spoke. "And since when did you look at pictures of me?" Fugaku snapped at Itachi.

"I saw them when I researched our school just now." Itachi said, as he kept looking at the picture. "...Dad.. how close were Hyuuga Hiashi and Morino Ibiki when you broke up with Hiashi?"

"They were best friends since first grade." Fugaku answered and then narrowed his eyes at Itachi and got up, looking at the pictures.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I think that the man who's holding mom captured, is Ibiki." Itachi said, frowning. "Those eyes.. those narrowed eyes that point out how sickeningly happy Ibiki can be as he reached something he wanted to reach, they are the same as the eyes on this picture. And the figure and length are the same as well. What do you think?" Itachi asked his father as he handed the last picture to Fugaku.

Fugaku looked at it and then sighed.

"It makes sense. Both Hiashi as Ibiki held a grudge against me and your mother. Ibiki had been in love with Mikoto, but she turned him down for me and we married." Fugaku said.

"..So you're saying Ibiki took her? Does Ibiki have the power to grow arms?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"I believe I've seen him do something like that once." Itachi said, nodding.

"Now that we know this, we can save Mikoto." Fugaku said, looking angry, but staying calm.

"Then what do we do? Attack Ibiki?" Sasuke asked.

"We should." Itachi said, nodding. "If we know where he lives. But there is one thing that's bothering me.. that Hyuuga locked up into prison. I think he's the one who set this all up, and I can't believe that he's still in jail. He already escaped on his first day, and he's the strongest man after dad. But his power.. no one can lock him up with that power. I'm afraid that if we fight and attack Ibiki, that Hiashi'll come after us. And he might be slightly weaker then dad, but he is, no offends dad, much more smarter. I think it would be best to take out the Hyuuga first."

Fugaku send his oldest son a glare and then thought about it.

"You might be right, but we can't just go to his cell and kill him." Fugaku said.

"We could make sure he breaks out and then get him?" Sasuke said.

"We could, but how?" Itachi asked. "We might need to lure him with something. And I don't think you screaming that you love him near the prison will work. We need something better. Sasuke, you have a friend who's close to Hiashi, right? Perhaps you could ask him if he knows how to get Hiashi to escape."

"Neji yeah. That's his nephew. I could ask him, but I think I know a way. I just don't want Neji to be in trouble." Sasuke said.

"What are you thinking of then?" Itachi asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Well.. Hiashi's kind of a paedophile right. He might come out if Neji would suggest to.. you know." Sasuke said.

"..Perhaps it's more believable if we let someone report to Hiashi who put charges on him." Itachi said. "That was Neji too, right?" When Sasuke nodded, Itachi nodded in return. "Hiashi'll be angry to hear that his own nephew betrayed him and he'll escape. But I think he'll be blind by anger. We could take him down on that moment, he won't be alert for an attack."

"Could be." Sasuke said. "But just in case, I'm gonna spend that entire day with Neji." Sasuke said. Fugaku nodded.

"We can try this. Itachi and I will stay near the two of you as well." He said.

"Alright." Itachi said, nodding. "I'll write an anonymous letter to Hiashi and tell him who put charges on him. I'll send it tomorrow morning, and we'll go to the Hyuuga mansion in the afternoon, so we can search for a good place to hide. He'll escape by evening so he can walk freely without anyone recognising him. I'm sure he'll think of a plan, but that'll only concern the way he'll escape and reach Neji. Sasuke.. it might be hard for you, but I think you need Neji to be in his room alone. But we'll be outside. Or perhaps hiding in his room. But Hiashi can't know we're there as well. He'll immediately attack."

"Why can't we just kill him the second he gets free?" Sasuke asked. "We might be too late and then Neji is in trouble."

"Listen to your brother Sasuke. He's the smart one. Good thinking Itachi." Fugaku said.

"It'll become quite a fight if we attack him outside." Itachi said. "Inside too, but we could think of a plan. The thing is, if we attack him outside of the house, the neighbours and people around will notice and call the police. And then automatically, Ibiki will hear of this. He'll know we are aware of what he's doing. We don't know what he'd do then, so no one may notice that Hiashi died. I think, no matter how terrible it might be for you, Neji'll have to work with us too. For his own sake. He probably is the only one who can come close to Hiashi, he can perhaps use something to let him become weaker. Like chloroform or something like that."

"And then? Neji isn't strong enough to weaken Hiashi up." Sasuke said. "He can't do a thing against him."

"He will just have to work with us. The three of us can take on Hiashi, we just need him to lure Hiashi in." Fugaku said.

"Indeed." Itachi said. "And Neji may be weaker, but even if we only put some chloroform onto Neji's neck where Hiashi might kiss him, Hiashi'll already be influenced enough to not be able to focus fully on his powers. Or at least not think clear. Because if we attack him recklessly, he might use Neji as a shield. Neji can lure Hiashi in, but he might become a problem as well. Hiashi'll know that once we come out of our hiding place, Neji works together with us. He might take him hostage and then both Neji as the three of us will have a problem. That's why it's necessary to drug him in some way."

"Well we might, but if we put it on Neji, then won't Neji be affected by it too?" Sasuke asked.

"It's our only chance to get your mother back Sasuke." Fugaku snapped. He wasn't angry, but he was more then ready to save Mikoto.

"Perhaps Neji might, but he won't be able to do something anyway." Itachi said. "We'll just leave Neji in the house. The drug won't do anything but making him tired. He'll be fine after a good night's rest. The goal is to kill Hiashi. And from what I heard of you, Neji has reasons enough to want his uncle to be killed too."

"I know." Sasuke said and sighed. "I'll ask him." He would not forgive his brother though, if Neji would be hurt.

"Good, then that's settled. You write that letter Itachi." Fugaku said stern.

"I will." Itachi said. "And you go to Neji Sasuke. We'll come tomorrow afternoon."

Sasuke nodded.

"I will." He mumbled and then walked to the hallway. Neji'd better not get hurt.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sasuke rang the doorbell of Neji's house. He wasn't happy about this agreement at all. He wanted Neji save, he had tried so hard to help Neji get rid of his uncle and now he had to get molested again. And Sasuke was so glad he could get his mother back, but Neji did not deserve to be involved. Sasuke sighed. It was just messed up.

It took a few seconds, before the door was opened by Neji.

"Hey." He said, looking a bit surprised, but then smiled. "Nice of you to come by." He gave Sasuke a kiss now.

Sasuke smiled a little before he grabbed Neji's hand.

"..I'm sorry, but I have some bad news." Sasuke softly said.

Neji frowned.

"..What is it?" He asked. "Do you want to come in first?"

Sasuke nodded as he walked in.

"We found out who captured my mother and your uncle is involved. Itachi said we needed you to lure him out of prison.." Sasuke said.

"..What?" Neji asked, frowning. "Why?"

"..Because if he knows you turned him in, he'll get angry, breaks out and we can kill him.." Sasuke said. "We can't kill him in jail."

Neji sat down onto the couch now, as he blinked.

"..So.. I have to call him and tell him that I did it?" Neji asked.

Sasuke sat down next to him and shook his head.

"No. Itachi's writing a letter saying he knows you turned Hiashi in." Sasuke said. "But.. Itachi said you might have to put chloroform on your neck and when he kisses you Hiashi will get drugged." Sasuke said.

Neji frowned some more.

"..So.. he has to attack me first..?" It was a pretty smart plan, Neji had to admit. But he didn't like it to be Hiashi's prey once again.

"That's what Itachi said." Sasuke answered, nodding. "I tried to talk him out of it, but my father and he agreed it was the best way."

"..I guess I'll take part in it." Neji said, as he shook his head. "It is a good plan and if this'll make me safe forever, I'll work with you guys."

"..I was afraid you would say that. God I'll hate myself forever if this will hurt you." Sasuke said.

"Don't." Neji said as he shook his head. "It's my own choice. He'll probably hurt me, but I'll be safe from then on. Do you have chloroform?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah I do." He handed Neji the bottle of chloroform. "You have to put it on tomorrow. And I still don't want you to get hurt Neji."

Neji accepted the bottle and looked at it.

"I know.. I don't want to get hurt either." Neji muttered.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then hugged him close.

"I'm sorry you have to be involved." He softly said.

Neji put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder and closed his eyes, swallowing.

"..I'm scared.." He softly said. "..But it's not your fault that I have to be involved. I understand it's the only way to get close to Hiashi."

"I'm still sorry." Sasuke softly said and closed his eyes as well. "If only I had been stronger when mom was about to get kidnapped."

"It's not your fault Sasuke." Neji said, sighing. " It's far from is."

"It still feels like it." Sasuke sighed. "Don't get hurt too much."

"I'll try." Neji said, nodding. "..So.. he's coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah.." Sasuke softly said. "Don't be scared OK. I'll protect you no matter what."

"Alright.." Neji said, nodding.

Sasuke stroke through Neji's hair now.

"After this he will never ever touch you again." Sasuke pulled Neji even closer now.

"..I know." Neji said with a smile.

"And I love you." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's ear.

"Thanks.. I love you too." Neji said. "How do you know my uncle is involved with the kidnapping of your mother?"

"Itachi found out that he had to be because after he was put in jail, I didn't get that picture in a way it had to involve his powers." Sasuke said. "And my father had a relationship with him once." He put up a disgusted face now.

"What?" Neji asked, frowning. "Are you serious about the last thing?"

"Yes. And we found out Ibiki is the one holding mom. Since she had a relationship with him once, I guess it makes sense in a way." Sasuke answered.

Neji frowned.

"And in what way are my uncle and Ibiki related then?" He asked.

"They were best friends in Highschool." Sasuke answered. "..It's all a little odd I think."

"It is." Neji said, nodding. "But it does explain a few things."

Sasuke nodded as well.

"I'm glad we might get mom back." He said and stroke over Neji's cheek. "Then you can meet her."

"Indeed." Neji said, nodding. "I'd love to meet her."

* * *

The next evening, Neji and Sasuke were eating dinner in the livingroom. They were almost finished and Neji felt himself becoming nervous because it started to get dark. At that moment, the bell rang. Neji now stood.

"That would be your brother and dad." He said and walked to the door. He opened it and it were indeed Fugaku and Itachi.

"Thanks Neji." Itachi said.

"Sasuke's in the livingroom." Neji said, nodding, and they walked after him to the livingroom.

Fugaku looked at Neji and nodded and then nodded at Sasuke as well.

"Hi. So where are you going to hide?" Sasuke asked Itachi as he and Fugaku sat down on the two chairs that were in the livingroom.

"I don't know, we have to look in Neji's room for that." Itachi said.

"We could go to my room." Neji said.

Fugaku nodded once again.

"Let's do that." He said and the four of them went to Neji's room.

"You can easily see things from outside, in the bushes." Sasuke said. He had been there two times already.

"Indeed, but he might use his powers to keep the windows closed." Itachi said, nodding.

"I have a big wardrobe, at least two of you fit in there." Neji said, pointing to his wardrobe.

"Then where does the third one have to go to?" Sasuke asked.

"He might look in a wardrobe as well. What do you think Itachi?" Fugaku asked.

"Why would he look in Neji's wardrobe?" Itachi asked.

"He usually comes to get what he wants and then leaves again." Neji said. "Although I don't know what he wants to do now.. Since the police will look for him."

"We can always try." Sasuke said.

"He might think that it's a trap. He's not completely stupid." Fugaku answered Itachi. "But Sasuke is right, we can try."

"If you think that he'll look in the wardrobe, we have to think of an other place to hide." Itachi said. "Sasuke's not right, we can't try, because we only have one chance."

"..I guess you'll have to hide outside then." Neji said, frowning.

"You have a bathroom, can't we hide in there?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take the risk of nothing being able to get inside either.

"If he'll look in my wardrobe he'll look in my bathroom as well." Neji said.

"That's true." Itachi said, nodding.

Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, we'll stay outside. But if he holds the window closed I'll break it." Sasuke said.

"Indeed." Itachi said, nodding. He sighed. "It won't be much of a surprise attack I fear, since he'll probably close the window."

"Well we can still surprised him." Fugaku said. "We can slowly melt the window with fire Itachi."

"I hope he won't feel the heat then." Itachi said, shrugging.

"..I'll keep him busy." Neji said, sighing.

Sasuke looked away. He hated this.

"Good, but we won't have you wait for too long." Fugaku said and looked at Neji reassuring.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "..Perhaps I can give a sign when he starts to become a little drowsy or something."

"You could say something against him, like 'get off' or something." Itachi said. "He won't notice it's a sign, and it will keep his attention fixed onto you."

"That would be good. I think we should hide though. It's almost dark." Fugaku said.

"Indeed." Itachi said, as he opened the window. "Good luck, Neji." Neji nodded as he got some books and put them onto his desk, so he could do some homework. Itachi now moved out of the window, outside.

Fugaku followed him after having nodded to Neji again. Sasuke walked to Neji and kissed him full on the lips.

"Don't worry ok?" He said.

"I'll try." Neji said, sighing, as he nodded. He gave Sasuke a kiss back. "Good luck." He put the chloroform onto his desk now, together with a small cloth.

"You too." Sasuke said and then looked at Neji for a while, then climbed out of the window as well and closed it behind him. All they had to do now was wait.

Neji swallowed now, as he sat down onto his desk, feeling the nerves go through his body. He opened his book and tried to do some homework. He tried to concentrate, but failed miserably. He suddenly heard quick footsteps in the garden and knew it must be his uncle, since he heard the front door open. Neji quickly grabbed the chloroform and wetted the cloth with it. He walked to the bathroom, and then pushed the cloth onto his neck. He moved it over his skin a few times, and did so with the other side of his neck of well. He then threw away the cloth and hid the chloroform in one of his cupboards. He walked into his room again and sat down onto the same spot, acting like he did some homework. He swallowed as he heard footsteps coming closer. Oh god...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_Neji swallowed now, as he sat down onto his desk, feeling the nerves go through his body. He opened his book and tried to do some homework. He tried to concentrate, but failed miserably. He suddenly heard quick footsteps in the garden and knew it must be his uncle, since he heard the front door open. Neji quickly grabbed the chloroform and wetted the cloth with it. He walked to the bathroom, and then pushed the cloth onto his neck. He moved it over his skin a few times, and did so with the other side of his neck of well. He then threw away the cloth and hid the chloroform in one of his cupboards. He walked into his room again and sat down onto the same spot, acting like he did some homework. He swallowed as he heard footsteps coming closer. Oh god..._

The door then swung open and his uncle, Hiashi stormed inside.

"How dare you you insolent child!" He yelled as he walked to Neji and pushed him hard onto the bed, then hit him across the cheek.

Neji let out a soft wince as he grabbed his cheek, as he looked at Hiashi, starting to shake.

"W-what are you talking about?" Neji asked. "What are you doing here?" He'd better act like he knew nothing about the plan.

"You were the one who turned me in you ungrateful brat!" Hiashi barked. "And don't act like you don't know about that!" He now hit Neji again and then started pulling off his shirt.

"You will pay for this!"

Neji bit his lip now, as he started struggling a little. God.. why couldn't Hiashi just kiss him in his neck now?

"Please leave m-me alone!" He yelled, as he tried to grab back his shirt.

"Shut your big mouth!" Hiashi yelled and then did what Neji and the three outside wanted him to do. He started kissing Neji's neck. Not noticing the chloroform, he moved his hand into Neji's pants and squeezed before pulling off Neji's pants as well.

Neji whimpered as he kept struggling, but didn't try to get Hiashi's head away. He hoped it would take affect soon. He was scared to death.

Hiashi now pulled off Neji's underpants as well and then turned Neji around. He then kissed Neji's neck again, but started to feel heavy. He was however, unbuttoning his pants.

Neji was shaking heavily now.

"Get o-off of me!" He then yelled. Itachi outside, heard the sign and then started to put fire into the glass, starting to let it melt. Neji had to hold on a little while longer.

Fugaku did the same and Sasuke bit his lip. He wanted to just jump inside and save Neji.

Hiashi now pulled his pants down and then his underpants followed.

"So Neji, I see you're no longer a virgin for me either." He snapped and then slapped his hand on Neji's ass painfully.

Neji stiffened now as he let out a wince.

"..H-how do you know?" He softly asked. How could Hiashi see that..? God Hiashi just had to kiss his neck once again so the three outside could attack.. Hiashi was still much too observant.

Hiashi now moved his head to Neji's ear and whispered.

"I know your ass so well, I can see someone stretched it out for you." He then licked Neji's neck again and his eyes rolled a little as he did so. He frowned. What was that smell?

Neji looked at the window quickly, and saw it was almost melted enough for the three to jump through. He had to keep Hiashi busy.

"..Someone d-did yes.." He softly said.

"Who?" Hiashi hissed at Neji and then started rubbing his finger against Neji's anus.

Neji whimpered now. His uncle never touched him there.

"G-GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled, desperate for the three to help him now. Itachi looked at Sasuke and his father now, nodding at them. Neji obviously couldn't take it anymore. They had to get into action.

Sasuke nodded too. He would not wait a second longer. His father melted the last part of the window away quickly and Sasuke jumped inside. He pulled out electricity of a socket and hit it against Hiashi, who was knocked away by it. Fugaku and Itachi now jumped inside as well.

Neji now quickly grabbed the sheets, wrapped them around him, and fled into his bathroom, locking it. Itachi meanwhile shot some fire to Hiashi, who seemed to be wake enough to notice he was being attacked. He jumped out of the way, but looked highly surprised, as he pulled up his pants.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes and shot fire as well, hitting Hiashi against the chest.

"Hello Hiashi." He said. Sasuke kept behind his father and Itachi, knowing there was not much he could do either. He was very worried about Neji though.

Hiashi growled as he started moving things to Itachi and Fugaku. Itachi took care of it that he burned the objects thrown to him before they could reach them, while Fugaku continued throwing fire balls to Hiashi, until Hiashi finally let out a cry of pain and fell down onto the ground, shaking. He was moaning in pain now.

Fugaku walked to Hiashi and stood beside him.

"You had no right to touch Mikoto." He spat at Hiashi. "And you will pay for it as well."

Hiashi just growled, as he coughed up some blood.

"Finish it dad." Itachi said, as he narrowed his eyes and quickly closed the curtains.

Fugaku nodded.

"You could've moved on." He snapped and then suddenly spat out a wave of fire out of his mouth, burning Hiashi to ashes. Sasuke covered his eyes.

Itachi looked away as well, but the terrible smell of burned flesh filled the room. He then sighed. They could go to Ibiki now.

"...We now need to decide if we go to Ibiki now or tomorrow." He said.

"As soon as possible would be wise. Sasuke, go to Neji." Fugaku said. "Itachi and I will decide what to do next." Sasuke nodded and walked to the bathroom. He knocked.

"Neji, it's over... Can I come in?" He asked.

"..Yeah." Neji said from inside the bathroom, and he unlocked the door again. He stayed inside though.

Sasuke opened the door and then closed it behind him. Neji was sitting on a cabinet, looking scared.

"..It's OK now Neji. It's over." Sasuke softly said as he walked to Neji and wrapped his arms around him.

"..Thank God.." Neji softly said, as he put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder. He was still shaking though.

"I am so sorry for what happened." Sasuke said, stroking through Neji's hair.

"..Don't be.." Neji said as he shook his head. "..He's dead now, right..?"

"Yes. Dad burned him." Sasuke said. "There is nothing to be afraid of now anymore."

"..Good.." Neji softly said, nodding. He shakily sighed now. "..Are you going to Ibiki now?"

"Dad and Itachi are thinking of what to do now." Sasuke said. "I.. don't know if I wanna go with them or not. You need me."

"..I'll be fine.." Neji softly said. "But.. Can I sleep at your house tonight? I don't want to sleep in my room now.."

"Of course you can. I wouldn't let you stay here anyway." Sasuke said. "I'll take you there."

"..Thanks." Neji said.

"Sasuke." Itachi called from Neji's room now.

Sasuke got up and softly pulled Neji up as well. He put his arm around him and guided Neji with him to the bedroom.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, looking at Itachi.

"We're going to mom now." Itachi said. "I looked up the address."

"Ok. I wanna go too." Sasuke said, nodding.

"Alright." Itachi said, nodding. "Let's go to the car then. Do we need to bring Neji to somewhere?"

"I'll dress first." Neji said, as he grabbed his clothes from the floor and then went into the bathroom again.

"If we can take him to our place, that's fine. He can stay there right?" Sasuke asked his father, who nodded back. Sasuke sighed. At least Neji was save now. Now only his mother remained.

* * *

At the same moment, Mikoto was sitting in Ibiki's basement, shivering from the cold. She was still naked and her hands were tied behind her back. She also had a blindfold around her eyes, which annoyed her greatly. She felt scared, but most of all, she felt worthless. Her captor could just do everything he wanted with her, and she couldn't do anything because they were under the ground. She couldn't manipulate the weather in here. She sighed. She hoped Fugaku would take action soon and free her, since she really was unhappy. Her pale body was covered in wounds and bruises, because Ibiki felt the need to let her know that he was still angry at her and still hurt that she turned him down all those years ago. But he showed her too that he still desired her, which included touching her all over and doing whatever he wanted. Mikoto moved her head a little as she heard the door to the basement open, and put her legs in front of her. She knew it could only be one person.

"Hello Mikoto." The voice of Ibiki came and he walked to her. "Have you missed me?" He kneeled down next to her and grabbed her chin, then kissed her.

Mikoto let out a muffled moan, once again feeling angry, as she tried to move her head away. Even after all those days, she still struggled against him.

Ibiki stopped kissing her and smirked.

"Ah yes. You struggle. There is nothing you can do. No one knows it's me who took you away. No one will save you Mikoto." Ibiki said. "Your husband does not care and your youngest son is just too stupid. Your oldest just can't seem to figure it out. And he never will."

"You'll see about that, they're smarter then you think." Mikoto said, as she snatched her head out of his hand. She then moved up one of her legs and kicked him in the face. She smirked. That must've hurt.

But Ibiki did not groan. He just smirked and then laughed.

"Just as feisty as always. That's why I fell for you all those years ago." He said. "But it won't do you any good now."

"Just leave me alone." Mikoto said as she moved herself away from Ibiki. She hated it she was naked, it made her too vulnerable. The more Ibiki touched her and the more he talked to her, she realised how great her husband was. He at least didn't get a hard on from everything she did and took care of it to please her and make her feel happy.

"Well, you go try to save yourself again. You won't succeed in it." Ibiki said. "I will be back later to treat you to something good again."

"What was the point in coming here anyway then?" Mikoto asked, snorting. "Man, you're really stupid. I'm glad I got together with Fugaku instead of you. He at least gives me attention, in a good way." Of course she didn't want him to get mad, but she wouldn't go sitting around here, being scared. She just wanted to annoy him. It was so easy.

Ibiki turned around, walked to Mikoto and kicked her in the stomach.

"If you want me to rape you again, you should have said so." He said and smirked at her.

Mikoto let out a moan now, as she fell back.

"If I e-ever wanted that I would've said so, jerk." She snapped.

"Well you don't want me to go either." Ibiki said and smirked. He then grabbed her by the hair and touched her breasts.

Mikoto winced as Ibiki automatically lifted her up from the ground, and was forced to sit up.

"D-Don't touch me like that." Mikoto growled, as she tried to move away from him. Meanwhile, Itachi, Sasuke and Fugaku broke open the door upstairs and were searching through the house.

Ibiki just grabbed one of her breasts tight and stroke over her back.

"Oh you like it, I can tell." Ibiki said and smirked, then licked behind her ear.

"I don't." Mikoto snapped as she tried to get loose but winced as she felt Ibiki was holding her breast far too tight. At that moment, the door was kicked open, and Mikoto frowned. Who was there?

"LET HER GO!" A furious Fugaku growled, as he came storming down the stairs. At seeing what happened, he immediately exploded and threw a fire ball to Ibiki.

"Honey!" Mikoto said, happy that Fugaku finally was here.

Ibiki yelled out in pain as the fire ball hit him, but it didn't do a lot of damage. He got up and grabbed Mikoto by the hair and put a hand around her neck, about to choke her.

"If you do something like that again, Mikoto dies." Ibiki said, glaring at Fugaku.

"Mom!" Sasuke yelled, who came running down the stairs as well now.

Itachi came running after him, and glared at Ibiki as he saw the state his mother was in.

"Let her go, bastard!" He yelled.

"Itachi, Sasuke, don't look at this!" Mikoto yelled, not wanting her sons to get a bad memory of this.

"Let her go you asshole." Fugaku snapped to Ibiki. "I should've known it was you. You're the only person who's this low."

"Oh of course! You were the one who married the woman 'I' loved. Now stay back or she's gone!" Ibiki yelled, holding Mikoto tighter.

"Dad do something." Sasuke yelled to his father, desperate that someone saved his mother.

"Shut up Sasuke and stay back." Fugaku snapped to Sasuke, and glared at Ibiki.

"Yeah and she loved me instead of you, it's only fair!" Fugaku snapped. "Look at how you treat her, of course she wouldn't choose you! You're just an ass! Be a man and let go of her, and fight me, if that's what you want! You're weak for locking her up in a room where she can't do a thing and then you even tie her up, preventing her from struggling against you! And you call yourself a man?!"

"You left your wife here to suffer for so long! You are the one who should be ashamed! I bet you did not even look for her!" Ibiki yelled. "If you wanna fight me, then deliver the first punch! But I'm not letting go of Mikoto! I'm not stupid!"

"I don't want you to hurt her even more!" Fugaku yelled back. "I looked everywhere for her, but I never thought it would be 'you' who'd do something like this! You're even more pathetic then I thought!" Mikoto frowned.

"He's right you know, you really are pathetic." She said. "Be a man and fight him."

"Shut up bitch." Ibiki yelled and then threw Mikoto behind him. He then let several more arms turn up and glared at Fugaku.

"Do it then. Show me how strong you are." He snapped.

Mikoto let out a wince as she hit the ground hard. Fugaku let out a furious growl at hearing this.

"I will." He growled, and then breathed in deeply and then he spit a huge amount of fire out of his mouth, to Ibiki. Meanwhile, he made fireballs and started throwing them to Ibiki, as he stormed towards him. Itachi frowned. He'd never seen his father this angry.

Sasuke looked at his father startled.

Ibiki now started avoiding the fire balls and slapped some away with his limbs. He then ran towards Fugaku too and hit him in the face.

Fugaku growled as he once again spit out fire and this time in the middle of Ibiki's face. When Ibiki was distracted, he started ramming his fist, which was surrounded by fire, into Ibiki's stomach.

Ibiki groaned now, as he could do nothing but try to shield himself with all of his arms. He then saw an opportunity and grabbed Fugaku's face. When he on his turn was distracted, he grabbed Fugaku's arms and neck and smirked. He pushed Fugaku down and started choking him.

Fugaku let out a growl but it changed quickly into choking sounds. He then let the fire cover his body, so Ibiki burned his hands. Fugaku made the fire bigger, so there were flames over his whole body.

But Ibiki did not let go. If any, he would die killing Fugaku. But there were two persons who would never allow that. Sasuke and Itachi both used their power to push Ibiki off and when he got hit, Ibiki rolled at least seven meters away from Fugaku. He was hurt badly now. Now with Ibiki out of his way, Sasuke ran to his mother.

Fugaku got up, coughing, but immediately stormed towards Ibiki, throwing fire again. Itachi now decided to help, and ran after his father. He knew Sasuke would take care of his mother.

Ibiki screamed as the two Uchiha's were burning him alive.

Sasuke untied his mother and took of the blindfold.

"..Are you OK?" He asked, shocked and a little confused by it all.

Mikoto blinked now, having to get used to the light again, and then smiled at her child.

"Hey sweetie, of course I am." She said, quickly pulling him close and hugging him.

Sasuke hugged his mother. He was so not gonna let go any time soon.

"..I missed you so much." Sasuke said.

"I missed you too darling." Mikoto said, sighing. She then looked at the end of the room and saw Itachi throwing fireballs at Ibiki in a normal pace, and Fugaku was throwing fire balls too, like mad. He kept throwing them, even now Ibiki fell silent and obviously died a few seconds ago. Itachi stopped now, but Fugaku kept going.

"Dad." Itachi said, frowning.

For a minute longer, Fugaku kept throwing fireballs. He then finally stopped, panting and stormed to Mikoto. He pulled her away from Sasuke and put his arms around her, as if protecting her. Sasuke had never seen his father like that.

Mikoto smiled, as she hugged him.

"Hey darling." Mikoto said, sighing, as she closed her eyes.

Itachi now came walking towards them too, panting a little.

"I am never letting my eyes of you ever again." Fugaku said and Sasuke frowned. Were those.. tears on his dad's face?

"Oh honey.." Mikoto said, as she gave him a kiss. "Don't cry, I'm OK now.."

"I am not crying." Fugaku said as he kept an unemotional face. "I'm sorry it took this long."

"I understand it honey.." Mikoto said, smiling at Fugaku. "You know, I never realised before how much I love you."

"I love you too." Fugaku said, something he rarely ever said. Sasuke got up now and grabbed his mother's arm.

"Can we get out of here?" He asked.

"If you guys brought me something to wear, yeah." Mikoto said, smiling at her son. She stood now and then let out a slight wince. Damn. It hurt to stand. Her vagina seriously hurt and all the wounds on her body too. "Damn, Fugaku, you'd better carry me." She sat down again now.

"We only brought some sheets." Sasuke said as he pulled them out of a bag he had taken with him and wrapped it around his mother. Fugaku then did the rest and pulled her up.

"Let's go home." He said.

Mikoto nodded, as she leaned against Fugaku. She was so tired.

"Let's go yeah." She said, still trying to sound like she wasn't in pain.

Fugaku walked with her out of the house.

"We'll take you to the hospital." He said.

"Honey, that's not needed.." Mikoto softly said.

"It is. At least let them check you up." Fugaku said stern. Sasuke and Itachi followed their parents.

Mikoto sighed and nodded, leaning against her husband.

"I love you Fugaku." She said.

"I love you too. Now sleep." Fugaku said, his voice stern again.

"I can only sleep in my bed or when it's dark around me hon." Mikoto said.

"Well then sleep when you're in the hospital." Fugaku said. "You need the rest."

"I know." Mikoto said, nodding. "How did you find out it was Ibiki?"

"Itachi found out. He recognised the eyes." Fugaku answered.

Mikoto smiled at her eldest now.

"Smart boy." She said, as they walked to the car now.

"Thanks mom." Itachi said, smiling back at her.

Fugaku now put Mikoto in the back carefully. He then sat behind the wheel. Sasuke got in the back as well and hugged his mother again.

Itachi sat next to his father and looked behind him, concerned for his mother. Mikoto hugged her son back, and closed her eyes. She slowly felt herself drift off to sleep. She felt really safe now.

Sasuke just softly patted his mother's back as Fugaku slowly drove off.

Mikoto sighed once more and then fell asleep. Itachi smiled.

"..She's sleeping.." He said.

"Good. Then she'll be fine." Fugaku said, relieved.

"Indeed." Itachi said, and then looked at the road again. Thank god their mother was fine now. Itachi leaned back against his chair, exhausted too. He could use some sleep as well.

* * *

Late that evening, Sasuke walked into his room. Itachi had taken him home, while his father had stayed with his mother in the hospital. Both Sasuke and Itachi had decided to go to bed immediately. Sasuke pulled off his clothes, only keeping on his boxer and then walked to his bed. He smiled when he found Neji in it, sleeping like a rose. Sasuke kept quiet as he crawled into bed as well, as quietly as he could, hoping he would not wake Neji up.

But Neji let out a soft moan as he slowly looked up, sleepily.

"..Sasuke?" He softly asked.

Sasuke sighed. Dammit.

"Hi. Go back to sleep." Sasuke softly said, stroking Neji's hair of the pillow a little.

"..Did you find your mother..?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke while he blinked slowly, obviously drowsy from his sleep.

"Yes we did. She's fine. We took her to the hospital. Go back to sleep Neji." Sasuke said, laying down.

"..Good..." Neji whispered and then crawled against Sasuke's putting his arm around his chest and laying his head down onto Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke smiled and put an arm around Neji.

"It is. I'm glad you're ok as well." Sasuke said.

Neji let out a soft moan as an answer, while he closed his eyes again and felt himself fall asleep again.

Sasuke smiled as he softly stroke Neji's hair. Once he found out Neji had fallen asleep, he drifted off himself too. He could finally get a good night rest.

* * *

**The end**


End file.
